Aquele que é igual a Deus, a encarnação do Mal
by Darkrose-Rei
Summary: Vamos conhecer a infância e adolescência do Saga e descobrir como ele se tornou o cavaleiro de gêmeos! Infância, adolescência, treinamento e o desenvolvimento de sua confusa psique! Sua relação com Kanon e muito mais!Deixem REVIEWS please!
1. Princípio

Oi gente!Meu nome é Darkrose e essa é a primeira fanfic que eu escrevi.Espero que gostem dela e me mandem suas opiniões para que eu possa melhorar. A fic será protagonizada com o meu amorzinho Saga Boa leitura minna-san!

**Aquele que é igual a Deus, a encarnação do Mal**

**Princípio**

Nos confins do Universo, onde tudo começou e tudo terminará, no lugar onde a humanidade inocentemente denominou de alfa e ômega, ouvem-se três vozes femininas, ecoando no Grande Salão da Eternidade.

Eram três mulheres, uma jovem donzela de nome Clotho, uma mulher madura chamada Lachesis e uma anciã que atendia por Átropos. Elas teciam uma grande tapeçaria, a Trama da Vida, que ainda estava incompleta. Suas mãos mexiam-se velozmente com precisão mecânica.

A velha sorri, mostrando sua boca desdentada e diz com sua voz cavernosa:

-A roda da fortuna gira sem parar, cada fio que eu cortar é uma vida que perecerá.-ditas estas palavras, ela corta um fio a esmo.

-A roda da fortuna continua a girar e enquanto ela rodar, fiarei sem cessar. Aqui pego novo fio, nova vida que nascerá.-disse a donzela sorridente, com uma voz paciente e meiga. Ela pega um fio e o mostra para Lachesis, que sorri com certa sagacidade:

-A roda da fortuna continuará a girar, altos e baixos assim sempre será. Este novo fio que me entregar; medirei, avaliarei e distribuirei para a tapeçaria adornar.

Lachesis ia pegar o fio que Clotho lhe entregava, porém as duas notaram que o fio único se subdividiu em dois.

-Interessante...O fio está entrelaçado, duas vidas estão ligadas...-a donzela olhava o fio, espantada. Ela se preparou para fiar, mas acabou espetando o dedo na agulha e seu sangue manchou este novo fio. Lachesis olhou para a donzela Clotho de soslaio e viu o ocorrido. Ela passou a mão no fio algumas vezes para tirar o sangue e disse indiferente:

-Estas vidas serão penosas, talvez apenas a **morte** poderá limpá-los e purificá-los de seu sangue...-ela enfatizou a palavra morte e encarou Átropos, desdenhosamente.

-Temo que a vida desses humanos esteja manchada com sangue até o fim de seus dias...-lamuriou a donzela, com os olhos marejados.

-Estes fios estão entrelaçados, juntos nascerão. Porém, vejo utilidades diferentes para estes fios...-retomou Lachesis, sorrindo com satisfação enquanto profetizava a sorte dessas novas vidas- Percorrerão o mesmo caminho, mas em determinado ponto da tapeçaria se separarão.

A velha Átropos encurvada olhou para as mais novas com ar de tédio e disse mal-humorada:

-Assim que esses fios se separarem não mais se encontrarão, ou talvez se encontrem para um breve olhar e uma triste despedida. Um deles cortarei logo e o outro deixarei para a hora morta. Mesmo que trilhem caminhos opostos e se percam algumas vezes, o mesmo desejo e fim terão! Agora parem de tagarelar e comecem a trabalhar!

-Sim, Átropos!- respondeu a donzela começando a fiar imediatamente, enquanto a mulher a supervisionava e a velha olhava os fios da tapeçaria com desprezo.

Enquanto isso, desconhecendo as profecias das Damas do Destino a vida seguia normalmente...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Atenas, 30 de maio.**  
A noite caia na capital grega. A branda primavera lutava contra o verão e os dias abafados que se aproximavam. Em um vilarejo, nos arredores de Atenas uma inquietação invadiu uma das casas.

Era a maior casa do vilarejo, possuía uma vasta vista dos campos de oliveira e dos vinhedos. Num dos quartos da casa, uma mulher suava frio e respirava com dificuldade.

-Amor...A bolsa rompeu...-disse ela com esforço para o marido; um homem muito alto, com a pele levemente bronzeada e cabelo longo, preso num rabo.

-... O que você disse?-perguntou o homem, olhando pasmo para a mulher que estava pálida com os olhos azuis, febris, fixos nele. Ele notou que ela estava controlando-se para manter a calma, mas aquela notícia o deixou atrapalhado, sem saber o que fazer.

-Eu vou ligar o carro e vamos pro hospital. E eu também vou ligar pro Dr. Hipócrates... É, é isso que vou fazer! Eu já volto amor! Fica ai paradinha e não se mexe! Eu já volto!-porém o homem começou a andar pelo quarto como uma barata tonta, não sabia se vestia outra roupa, se pegava a chave do carro ou se ajudava a mulher a se sentar. Enfim, se decidiu berrando:

-ILÍTIA! VEM AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE!

Pouco tempo depois, uma senhora idosa, de parcos cabelos brancos, magrinha e curvada apareceu, atendendo o chamado:

-O que foi seu Ulisses?Por que toda essa gritaria?

-Faça companhia para Leda enquanto eu ligo o carro. Meu filho vai nascer!-disse ele saindo do quarto.

-Ih, seu Ulisses, acho melhor é chamar o médico... D.Leda vai dar a luz aqui mesmo!-disse a empregada olhando a senhora sentindo a dor das contrações.

-Maldição!-murmurou Ulisses, porém ele respirou fundo, olhou para a empregada e falou, com um tom de voz suplicante- Ilítia, minha mãe me disse que você a ajudou no meu parto e no parto dos meus irmãos. Então, por favor, ajude minha mulher também!

-Nem precisava pedir...-sorriu a senhora olhando para o patrão- Pegue alguns panos e uma bacia com água. E fique calmo, tudo vai acabar bem!

-Tá... Depois eu vou ligar pro Dr. Hipócrates... É... Eu já volto.- Ulisses beijou a testa de Leda e saiu em disparada pelo corredor. Ilítia ajudou Leda a se deitar. A mulher suava frio, as contrações aumentavam. Ela ofegava, mas mantinha-se calma, enquanto pensava:

-Esta é a luta pela vida...

Ulisses adentrou o quarto como um furacão, trazendo as coisas que a empregada pedira. Ele pôs água na bacia, molhou um pedaço de pano e limpou o suor do rosto pálido de sua esposa. Ao lado da bacia ele deixou um jarro com água.

Ilítia arrumou tudo, enquanto ele ficava estático ao lado de sua mulher que gemia de dor. Ulisses olhava para a velhinha, esperando que ela mandasse ele fazer alguma coisa, já que ela estava coordenando o parto.

-Seu Ulisses, já me ajudou. Agora vai pra fora...-disse Ilítia enquanto empurrava o homem para fora do quarto.

-Mas e minha esposa?-balbuciou Ulisses, atônito, com um resto de voz e olhar aflito preso em Leda.

-Eu... estou bem, amor. Agora... deixe... Ilítia nos ajudar...-Leda falou com a voz entrecortada de dor.

Ulisses ia discordar, mas os olhos azuis de sua esposa lhe transmitiam uma paz e, ao mesmo tempo, uma determinação tão grande que ele se sentiu incapaz de desafiá-la.

-Eu vou ligar pro Dr. Hipócrates. Qualquer coisa estarei aqui fora.-Ulisses fechou a porta do quarto, deixando as mulheres a sós.

Enquanto Ulisses procurava o telefone do médico, Leda respirava fundo e fazia força para o bebê sair. Ela gemia alto, sentia uma dor enorme como se estivesse sendo rasgada por dentro. Porém, ela sentia uma alegria enorme, pois sabia que apesar de tanta dor, ela estava dando a luz ao seu primeiro filho, fruto do seu amor com Ulisses.

Ilítia supervisionava tudo e dizia para a senhora, animando-a:

-Respire fundo! Força senhora! Só mais um pouco!

Ulisses finalmente achou o telefone e ligou pro médico que dirigiu-se prontamente para a residência dos Mixalis. Depois disso, foi para a entrada do quarto, onde estava sua mulher e a empregada.

A porta estava fechada e ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Leda. Confiava em Ilítia, mas gostaria de estar ao lado de sua esposa. Entretanto, ele reconhecia que não seria de grande ajuda, afinal ele estava uma pilha de nervos.

Ele ouvia os gemidos dolorosos de Leda e sentia seu corpo estremecer, compartilhando a mesma dor. Os gemidos se tornaram gritos e ele berrou, desesperado:

-LEDA! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? ILÍTIA, O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? SE VOCÊ FIZER ALGO COM ELA OU COM MEU FILHO, EU JURO QUE ARRANCO O RESTO DO SEU CABELO BRANCO E USO COMO ENCHIMENTO PRA TRAVESSEIRO, TÁ ME OUVINDO? E AINDA TE DEMITO E TE PROCESSO!

-ULISSES PÁRA DE DIZER BESTEIRA QUE ISSO SÓ DEIXA A D. LEDA NERVOSA!-berrou a velha, contendo o riso. Aquele não era o "seu" Ulisses, era apenas "Ulisses", o moleque encrenqueiro que ela cuidou na infância.

-Ulisses continua igual... Desde menino é preocupado com as pessoas que ama e faz ameaças para proteger e intimidar os outros, mas na verdade é incapaz de matar uma mosca...-pensou a senhora, sorrindo, enquanto passava um pano molhado na testa de Leda.

Ulisses ia retrucar, mas ouviu um barulho de carro se aproximando. Ele olhou pela janela da sala e avistou o corpo roliço do dr. Hipócrates, que tentava andar rápido em vão. Mesmo após presenciar o médico ficar preso no cinto de segurança, ele sentiu um certo alívio.

Ele recebeu o médico e indicou o quarto. Dr. Hipócrates o acalmou e entrou, encontrando Ilítia e Leda. O médico perguntou para a empregada:

-Há quanto tempo a Sra. Mixalis está com contrações?

-Já faz, mais ou menos, meia-hora.

Depois de mais algumas perguntas, Dr. Hipócrates mandou Ilítia sair. Porém, Leda pediu que a empregada ficasse ao seu lado, então o médico se viu forçado a deixá-la no quarto.

Fora do quarto, Ulisses andava de um lado pro outro nervoso, ao mesmo tempo que rezava e barganhava com os deuses, mentalmente:

-Deus, ajude minha mulher nesse momento. Faça nosso filho nascer logo... Atena, deusa da sabedoria e da guerra, protetora de Atenas, por favor ajude minha mulher e meu bebê. Faça que o parto seja bem-sucedido... Se nos ajudar, todos os anos no aniversário do nosso filho o levarei para ver sua estátua no Parthenon e agradeceremos sua ajuda, Senhora! Atena, eu consagro meu filho para Vós... Protegei-o! Olhe por nós, tenha compaixão!

Um novo grito doloroso ecoou por todo o corredor silencioso, arrepiando Ulisses que olhou para a porta trancada do quarto com olhos arregalados, ao mesmo tempo que prendia sua respiração.

-LEDA!LEDA!-gritou o marido, batendo na porta desesperadamente, não obtendo resposta. Ele deu um último murro na porta e caiu ajoelhado no chão, sem forças, murmurando o nome dela.

No quarto, Leda estava reunindo todas as suas forças, mas parecia em vão. O médico suspeitou que o bebê deveria ser muito grande para o corpo dela. Ela já não ouvia e nem via com clareza, tudo estava incerto e confuso em sua mente. Porém, ela sentiu um calor tomar seu corpo, algo quente e acolhedor como um toque em seu ventre... Uma energia tranqüilizadora e agradável. Então ela ouviu uma voz feminina, suave, animando-a:

**_-Leda... Leda... Acalme-se tudo vai dar certo!... Eu estou aqui para ajudar você... Daqui a pouco, você poderá segurá-los em seus braços... São dois, Leda... São gêmeos! Lindas crianças que foram consagradas a mim. Eu os protejo... Agüente mais um pouco..._**

A dor diminuíra... Não tinha medo, nem dor... Estava voltando a si. Sentia que um calor se apossava de seu corpo e tinha certeza de que seu bebê estava bem. Ou seriam bebês? A voz que ouvira lhe dissera gêmeos...

Fora do quarto tudo era silêncio... Ulisses estava sentado no chão e não sabia o que fazer. Já tinha gritado, rezado e chorado... Seria um exagero esse seu desespero? Não sabia dizer. Era o primeiro filho do casal, não sabia o que esperar do parto... Por um momento, questionou-se

-Está tudo acabado?... Tudo perdido?...

Entretanto, um choro de bebê se fez presente, ecoando pelo quarto e saindo para o corredor, despertando Ulisses de seus pensamentos pessimistas.

-Nasceu?-perguntou-se, deixando um largo sorriso escapar de seus lábios.

No quarto, Ilítia embrulhava o bebê com um dos pedaços de pano que Ulisses deixou lá. Ela olhava a criança em seus braços; era um menino de cabelos e olhos azuis.

-É uma linda criança...-disse a velha senhora, sorridente, indo entregar o bebê para a mãe, mas o médico interrompeu, espantado:

-Espere! Estou vendo outra cabeça... Tem mais um bebê! São gêmeos! Senhora Leda, aquente mais um pouco!

Depois de certo tempo o outro bebê saiu e Ilítia entregou os meninos para Leda que estava cansada, mas muito feliz por ver seus filhos.

-Chame Ulisses!

Ilítia abriu a porta do quarto radiante e encontrou Ulisses sentado no chão.

-Ulisses! Levanta daí e vem ver seus filhos!

-Filhos?- indagou o patrão enquanto se levantava, sem compreender.

-Isso mesmo! Filhos! Vocês tem gêmeos!-respondeu a empregada sorridente, como se fossem filhos dela.

Ele entrou no quarto como um raio e viu no braço da esposa dois embrulhinhos no colo dela.

-Leda!-sussurrou, aproximando-se da cama, com um nó na garganta, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem.

-Ulisses! Você viu? São gêmeos!-a mulher tinha uma expressão cansada e radiante de felicidade.

-Sua esposa e seus filhos estão bem, sr. Mixalis.-diagnosticou o médico, concluindo com um tapinha no ombro do pai-É um homem de sorte, sr. Ulisses!

Ulisses ria como criança, sentou-se na cama e pegou os filhos, segurando cada um em um braço.

-Que nome vai dar para eles?-indagou Ilítia

-O que nasceu primeiro será Saga, o segundo será Kanon.-respondeu, olhando para os filhos admirado, eram minúsculas réplicas. Idênticos.

-Saga e Kanon?-Leda pronunciou os nomes para ver se aprovava-O que significa?

-Saga significa duplo e Kanon significa lei, mas também é uma referência musical, em corais uma voz pronuncia a mesma letra do grupo de maneira mais atrasada, seguindo um padrão ao decorrer da canção.

-O que quer dizer? É como se Kanon seguisse Saga?

-Exatamente! Primeiro veio Saga, seguido por seu irmão Kanon!-Ulisses ficou satisfeito por Leda entender.

-Gostei dos nomes! Até que você sabe algumas coisas interessantes, meu marido.-Leda sorriu, provocando-o

-Também sei de outras coisas... Quando estiver mais descansada, poderia mostrar...-Ulisses encarou-a, malicioso.

-Isso, só depois de um mês, afinal a D. Leda tem que se recuperar, ouviu seu moleque pervertido?-Ilítia puxou a orelha de Ulisses, sem cerimônias, como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo, e o arrastou pra fora do quarto sem se importar com a presença do médico ou da esposa- Agora vamos sair e deixá-la descansar!

-Ai, ai, Ilítia! Tá doendo! Você quer um patrão sem orelha?-Ulisses resmungou,deixando-se levar pela empregada enquanto o médico tentava disfarçar a risada e a mulher gargalhava.

-Só porque você me criou não te dá o direito de tentar arrancar minha orelha! Velha caduca!-Ulisses acariciava a orelha machucada e olhava com raiva para a doce velhinha que fechava a porta.

Ilítia ignorou a cara de psicopata de Ulisses e fitava o céu estrelado, que nessa noite tinha um brilho diferente. Subitamente, virou-se para o seu patrão e fez um comentário, com os olhos fixos nas estrelas:

-Engraçado... Seus filhos são gêmeos do signo de gêmeos! Que coincidência!

No instante em que ouviu o comentário de Ilítia, Ulisses sentiu um certo incômodo com a observação. Ele olhou para o mesmo ponto que ela observava quando uma estrela cadente cruzou o céu e morreu no poente.

Ulisses abriu a porta do quarto e viu a esposa e os filhos dormindo, tranqüilos. Sentiu um inexplicável aperto no coração:

-... Dizem que o destino já está determinado... Se assim for, não existe coincidência, Ilítia...

A senhora notou o tom de voz áspero dele e o deixou sozinho para acompanhar o médico. Ulisses voltou a olhar o céu e encontrou a constelação de gêmeos, com as suas duas estrelas brilhantes, Castor e Pólux. E subitamente lembrou-se da lenda deles.

-Espero que a história dos Dióscuros não se repita na minha casa... Atena! Protegei-os...

Em outro lugar, perdido no tempo, as Moiras riam e fiavam com rapidez o destino das crianças. A roda da fortuna começou a girar lentamente, embalando o sono dos bebês Saga e Kanon.

No próximo capítulo, vamos ver a infância do cavaleiro mais querido e amado(pelo menos digo isso por mim ), além de já abrir a porta do Santuário para ele

**Notas:**

-As moiras são as sras do destino (nada a ver com a Maria do Carmo P), são muito poderosas e nem mesmo Zeus podia interferir nas ações delas. São 3 irmãs chamadas Clotho, Lachesis e Átropos, que determinavam os destinos humanos, especialmente a duração da vida de uma pessoa e seu quinhão de atribulações e sofrimentos. Clotho, em grego "fiar", segura o fuso e puxa o fio da vida. Lachesis ("sortear") enrola o fio e sorteia o nome dos que vão morrer e Átropos ("não voltar", ser inflexível) corta o fio. Entre os gregos, elas eram velhas, mas para a mitologia nórdica (que as chamavam de "Nornas", na qual me baseei nas aparências delas), são representadas pela virgem, a mãe (mulher madura) e a anciã; Verddandi, Urd e Skuld (um exemplo é Ah! Megami-sama!)

-A roda da fortuna a que me refiro é a do tarô, a roda da vida. Essa carta pode ser analisada como as moiras dos mitos gregos

-Dióscuros significa literalmente "os filhos de Zeus". Leda é o nome da mãe de Castor e Pólux, os dióscuros.

-Ilítia é o nome da deusa responsável pelo parto. Hera e Ártemis também ajudavam, mas Ilítia era especializada apenas nisso.

-Significados dos nomes de Saga e Kanon penei pra achar, mas depois eu passo o link com os significados do nome de toda a galera zodiacal


	2. A infância dos Dióscuros e o mensageiro

**Aquele que é igual a Deus, a encarnação do Mal.**

**Capítulo 2: "A infância dos Dióscuros e o mensageiro dos deuses"**

"_... Zeus viu Leda na Terra. Era uma linda mortal, tinha cabelos claros como campos de trigo; olhos verdes como matas virgens. Só tinha um defeito: acabara de contrair matrimônio com o mortal Tíndaro, rei de Esparta. Mas isso, não é problema para o Senhor dos Deuses. Certo dia, Leda banhava-se num rio quando avistou um gracioso cisne, nadando em sua direção. Ela, ingenuamente, o colocou no colo e lhe acariciou, sem suspeitar que o cisne era Zeus e que este a fecundara. Na mesma noite, dormiu com seu marido. Os meses passaram e Leda sentiu as dores do parto. Ela botou dois ovos, dos quais nasceram Helena, Clitemnestra, Castor e Pólux. Por ter sido fecundada pelo marido e pelo deus, ela não sabia qual dos filhos era o filho de Zeus e qual era de Tíndaro. Mas isto não importava, pois seus filhos se davam muito bem, especialmente Castor e Pólux. Os dois sempre andavam juntos, ganhando o apelido de Dióscuros, crescendo unidos e nutrindo uma bela amizade, que alegrava e orgulhava Esparta...""._

_O mito de Gêmeos_

**30/5/1964.**

**Residência dos Mixalis. Manhã.**

No escritório, Ulisses estava apressado, queria terminar suas tarefas antes do almoço, pois à tarde levaria sua família para o _Parthenon_ para cumprir a promessa que fizera há seis anos atrás; de que todos os anos, no aniversário de seus filhos, os levariam para rezar em frente à estátua de Atena. Depois da visita ao templo, iriam fazer uma festinha de aniversário para Saga e Kanon.

Na cozinha, Leda e Ilítia preparavam docinhos e um bolo para a festa. Iriam convidar todas as pessoas do vilarejo. Semelhantes ao mito dos Dióscuros, Saga e Kanon cresceram e davam dores de cabeça aos seus pais. Mas isso não apagava o brilho deles, que era o orgulho e a alegria do vilarejo e da residência dos Mixalis.

Kanon era uma criança muito inquieta e curiosa, mexendo em tudo e aprontando diversas confusões, sempre terminando de castigo. Saga, por sua vez, era cauteloso, afinal ele sabia que as brincadeiras de seu irmão mais novo sempre acabavam mal. Ele aprontava as suas, mas sempre pesando bem as conseqüências dos seus atos.

Mesmo tendo atitudes diferentes, os dois irmãos cresceram unidos, aprontando e sendo castigados juntos. O que mais divertia os dois era confundir as pessoas. Kanon imitava Saga e vice-versa, para terror dos demais que nunca sabiam com quem estavam falando...

Ulisses estava acertando os últimos detalhes das contas quando foi interrompido por um grito agudo que já fazia parte da rotina da família:

-KANON! DEVOLVA JÁ OS DOCES QUE EU DEIXEI PRA ESFRIAR NA JANELA!- esbravejou Ilítia, tentando correr atrás de um garotinho de seis anos.

-Ah, vovó não precisa ficar brava! Eu tô ajudando você, até fiz o favor de comer só pra ver se tava bom! E depois o doce não tá mais comigo, deixei no meu esconderijo secreto!-respondeu um garotinho de olhos azuis brilhantes e cabelo em corte de "tigelinha", gargalhando da empregada sem fôlego.

Saga estava por perto, brincando com um carrinho de madeira. Ao ouvir as palavras "esconderijo secreto", ele já sabia onde o irmão tinha escondido os doces. Aproveitando a confusão, o garotinho foi silenciosamente pra cozinha, enquanto acompanhava com o olhar a fuga deste.

Na cozinha, achou os doces atrás das panelas velhas e os pegou, quase os deixando cair. Saga, com o mesmo corte de cabelo e o mesmo olhinho azul brilhante, sorriu satisfeito e passou a língua nos lábios. Graças à confusão de Kanon comeria o quanto quisesse e ninguém suspeitaria dele.

Escondido embaixo da mesa e protegido pela toalha, dentro de sua "cabaninha" Saga se deliciava com os docinhos ficando todo lambuzado. Porém, uma voz grave e séria ecoou no corredor, tirando-o de sua deliciosa paz:

-KANON! PARE DE CORRER IMEDIATAMENTE! ESTÁ CANSANDO ILÍTIA!-berrou Ulisses, completando com um sorriso sádico-Se você comeu os doces o problema será seu e de Saga, afinal era para a festa de aniversário de vocês!

Saga ouviu o grito de seu pai e corou, olhando para as mãozinhas sujas de doce, doces do seu aniversário! Um enorme sentimento de culpa invadiu seu íntimo. No corredor, Kanon já tinha parado de correr e estava cabisbaixo. Ilítia finalmente o alcançou e antes de voltar pra cozinha lhe deu um clássico cascudo na cabeça e saiu resmungando "Moleque malcriado, tem a quem puxar".

Embaixo da mesa o garotinho pensava numa boa explicação para dar aos pais, afinal ele comeu a maior parte do doce. Porém foi surpreendido por uma melodiosa e debochada voz feminina:

-Ora, ora, ora... O que temos aqui?

-Tsc! Maldição!-murmurou Saga, fechando os olhos. Sabia muito bem quem era.

-Muito bem rapazinho, saia já debaixo da mesa! E que história é essa de ficar murmurando palavrões?-perguntou Leda, com a cara fechada, erguendo a toalha para o filho sair.

-Mas "maldição" não é palavrão. O papai diz isso sempre e vocês dois falaram que não falam palavrão...-replicou o menino, engatinhando pra fora da mesa, sujando o chão com as mãos sujas de doce.

- "Maldição" não é palavrão, mas também não é uma palavra bonita de se dizer! Seu pai fala isso porque tem esse péssimo hábito, mas eu não quero que meus filhos fiquem falando isso, ouviu bem? E agora sai logo da cozinha que você está sujando tudo por aqui! Vai tomar banho e se arrume porque vamos sair! Depois do banho mande seu irmão fazer a mesma coisa!

-Sim mamãe!-Saga balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, sem olhar para ela, escondendo um sorrisinho. Ele teve a impressão que sua mãe se esquecera dos doces que tinha comido por causa da confusão com o seu linguajar. Mas para sua decepção, Leda falou:

-Não pense que os doces que vocês dois comeram antes da hora vai ficar por isso mesmo. Quando voltarmos pra casa, conversaremos sobre boas maneiras, Saga Mixalis.

-Mas mamãe! O Kanon que começou!-protestou o garoto, mesmo sabendo ser inútil o que dizia. Quando sua mãe o chamava pelo nome inteiro era caso encerrado, sem argumentações.

-Não me importa quem começou ou quem terminou, os dois erraram! Falaremos disso depois, estou ocupada! Agora vai se arrumar e mande seu irmão se arrumar também!-ordenou Leda, limpando a cozinha.

Depois de algum tempo, lá pelas onze da manhã, Saga e Kanon estavam prontos para sair, com suas melhores roupas; roupas dignas para visitar o _Parthenon_. Ulisses e Leda já estavam arrumados; ela acertava com Ilítia alguns detalhes sobre a comida da festa. Dadas as devidas ordens, a família Mixalis seguia para o centro de Atenas, para agradecer a graciosa e divina Atena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Santuário, Grécia. Manhã.**

Um homem estava sentado, embaixo da sombra de uma frondosa árvore. O vento passou balançando sua comprida franja cor de sangue.

-Tudo está calmo, o mundo está em paz... Mas por quanto tempo?-sussurrou o homem, entreabrindo os olhos. A luz do sol o cegou momentaneamente, mas logo ele se acostumou com a luminosidade.

Ele tinha um par de gélidos olhos azuis acinzentados que contrastava com o seu vibrante cabelo vermelho vinho.

-Chegou a hora que eu tanto adiei...- pensou, levantando-se. Ele caminhou em direção as 12 casas e passou pelas casas de Áries e Touro, parando na casa de Gêmeos. Nesta casa, o homem colocou a armadura de Gêmeos e olhou-se no espelho por um instante, gostava de se ver com a armadura.

-Bem, é melhor me acostumar a viver sem isso... Afinal, não combina com os meus olhos.-sorriu o homem para seu reflexo, colocando o elmo na cabeça.

Ele saiu de sua casa e subiu a escadaria, passando pelas demais. Em todas elas constatou, com desagrado, que os cavaleiros dourados eram mais novos que ele, talvez com a metade de sua idade.

-Não que eu aparente a idade que tenho, mas em todo o Santuário os únicos cavaleiros "velhos" sou eu e Sagitário... Os cavaleiros de Áries e Libra eu nem levo em consideração porque eles não são velhos, são MÚMIAS!-ironizou Gêmeos, rindo sozinho de sua piada.

O guerreiro dourado chegou no salão do Grande Mestre e mandou um servo avisar que o cavaleiro de Gêmeos queria ter uma audiência com ele. Pouco tempo depois a porta foi aberta permitindo o acesso do cavaleiro, que adentrou o salão com passos firmes. No salão, o Grande Mestre o aguardava sentado no trono.

-_Excusez-moi (1)_. _Guten Morgen (2)_ Grande Mestre!-sorriu o cavaleiro, tirando o elmo e ajoelhando-se em frente a Shion. Não sentia a mínima vontade de sorrir, mas não queria que ele percebesse o que afligia sua alma.

-Bom dia para você também, Hermes, cavaleiro dourado de Gêmeos. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Perdoe esta minha súbita visita, vou direto ao ponto: gostaria que Vossa Excelência permitisse que eu me ausentasse do Santuário por dois dias.

-Por que você quer se ausentar durante este tempo?

-Preciso resolver alguns assuntos pessoais...-respondeu Hermes, procurando um tom de voz neutro.

Shion deixou um sorriso escapar. Por sorte estava de máscara e impedia que Hermes visse sua expressão. Enquanto isso analisava o pedido do cavaleiro:

- "Problemas pessoais"? Boa definição para rabos-de-saia! Ao contrário do que pensa, eu sei tudo o que ocorre neste Santuário e isso inclui também os **seus** detalhes sórdidos, Hermes...Embora eu tenha que admitir que ele é um dos mais discretos daqui... Mas não muda o fato de que é vergonhoso vir até a minha frente e mentir discaradamente com esse sorriso enorme estampado na cara!

Hermes esperava a resposta de Shion com a expressão impassível, enquanto se esforçava para ocultar a crescente impaciência que se apossava do seu ser:

-Mas no que diabos esta múmia está pensando? É só dizer sim ou não! _Scheiße (3)_, não vou fazer nada que possa desonrar o Santuário... Dessa vez, nem vai ter mulher no meio! Se bem que eu também podia aproveitar e matar dois coelhos numa paulada só... Ah! Então é isso que tá te incomodando, velhinho? _Femmes_ (4)?

O cavaleiro olhou para Shion como se pudesse ver seu rosto e ler seus pensamentos, sorriu e disse calmamente:

-Mestre, o meu "assunto pessoal" nada tem a ver com os meus desejos carnais. É relacionado com o meu passado...-ao mesmo tempo que falava, Hermes completou em pensamento-e com o meu futuro.

-Bem, já que não tem nada a ver com "desejos carnais" , como você bem disse, então tem sua autorização, cavaleiro. Vá e volte daqui a dois dias, sem atrasos!-respondeu Shion erguendo-se do trono.

-_Dankeschön!(5)_ Voltarei no dia marcado...-Gêmeos levantou-se, fez uma reverência e encaminhou-se para a saída.-Com licença.

-Hermes como sabia que eram os seus "desejos carnais" que estavam impedindo a minha decisão? Agora o cavaleiro de Gêmeos adquiriu a habilidade de ler a mente?-Shion perguntou subitamente, detendo este. Hermes voltou-se e sorriu. Sempre que aparecia no salão acabava surpreendendo o Grande Mestre de alguma maneira.

-_Parfait! (6) _Fico feliz que tenha notado os frutos do meu árduo treinamento.-riu o guerreiro, simulando uma expressão de orgulho.-Entretanto, o que usei com você foi apenas o raciocínio lógico... Leitura de mentes somente com inimigos!

O mestre riu com certo desconforto. Sentia-se sempre incomodado com a presença de Hermes. O cavaleiro previa suas atitudes e pensamentos enquanto ele mal sabia o que significava os sorrisos que Gêmeos distribuía para todos.

-Hermes é um homem muito misterioso e não sei porque, mas não consigo confiar nele... Conhecendo tudo e todos ao mesmo tempo que oculta seus pensamentos mais banais, especialmente seu passado. Acho que com todos esses sorrisos, não o levo a sério, não sei o que esperar dele e isso me deixa em alerta...-analisou Shion, decidido a por um ponto final nessa situação desagradável:

-Ou eu sou uma pessoa muito previsível ou você é genial, Hermes... Mesmo o Grande Mestre não consegue desvendar seus pensamentos, descobrir o que pensa e pesar sua fidelidade para com o Santuário e Atena.

Por um momento, Shion pode ver nos olhos de Hermes uma ponta de indignação pelo comentário. Mas ele sorriu e disse, em tom solene;

-Creio que fidelidade, amor, ódio e todos os outros sentimentos e valores absolutos não devem ser comparados ou medidos. Cada pessoa sente de maneira diferente, apenas importando saber se ela realmente sente determinado sentimento... Hoje, eu serei bonzinho com você, **Shion.**-Hermes fez questão de sublinhar o nome do mestre, achou um abuso ele querer invadir seus pensamentos e sentimentos, embora compreendesse que devido ao seu passado ser desconhecido dos demais do Santuário não era digno de confiança.

-Ah, meu querido esclerosado... Já que você deseja tanto saber o que se passa na minha mente e no meu coração atormentados, você terá que ser, no mínimo, uma pessoa íntima para mim... E se você for meu amiguinho, não terei motivos para te tratar com reverência, **Shion!**-pensou o cavaleiro, esboçando por um instante o seu típico sorriso debochado, para retomar o seu discurso:

-Vou deixar você saber algo sobre mim com certeza: **Eu juro por Atena que a amo e sou fiel a Ela e exclusivamente a Ela. Tudo que sou devo a Ela e ao meu mestre**... Agora se me der licença pretendo partir logo e aproveitar todo o tempo que me foi concedido.

Hermes ia fazer uma nova reverência, mas foi interrompido por Shion:

-Hermes, não tinha intenção de ofendê-lo. Mas eu devo zelar do Santuário enquanto aguardamos a chegada de Atena... E você sempre é muito misterioso, falando de tudo e de todos, mas não falando nem uma palavra sobre si, sempre sorrindo...

Hermes exibiu mais um sorriso, sarcástico a princípio, mas desta vez Shion pode sentir uma certa melancolia invadir o cavaleiro.

-Esta é a benção-enquanto falava, Hermes mostrou a face da justiça do elmo-e a maldição-mostrou a outra face do elmo-dos cavaleiros que tem Gêmeos como constelação guardiã. _Au revoir! (7)_

Ao terminar de falar, ele põe o elmo, faz uma silenciosa reverência e sai.

Hermes chega na sua casa, guarda a armadura e prepara uma pequena muda de roupas, suficientes para dois dias. Vestindo uma camisa vinho, calça e paletó pretos, segurando uma pequena mala; Hermes saiu do Santuário sem avisar ninguém sobre sua súbita saída.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Salão da Eternidade**

Clotho pegava novos fios e os entrelaçava na Trama da Vida; Lachesis observava os pontos atentamente, enquanto Átropos separava alguns fios que já não eram úteis e cortava-os sem hesitar.

-Clotho, tome cuidado! Você errou este ponto!-Lachesis, irritada, mostrou para a donzela, que parou de fiar por um instante para ver o suposto erro. Ela sorriu, com sua calma inabalável e disse para a irmã:

-Não tem erro Lachesis... Olhe bem...- Clotho indicou o ponto-Vê? Estes dois fios brancos estão se cruzando com este outro fio... Logo após se encontrarem, os fios brancos ficarão tingidos de vermelho e seguirão rubros de sangue até onde forem necessários para adornar nossa tapeçaria.

-É mesmo... Não tem erro. Perdoe minha reprimenda.-enquanto se desculpava, Lachesis olhava fixamente para estes fios, especialmente os dois fios brancos que adquiriam um tom avermelhado conforme avançavam na tapeçaria. Repentinamente veio em sua memória algo que resolveu perguntar para sua irmãzinha:

-Agora que eu reparei... Estes fios são aqueles que algum tempo atrás se subdividiram e foi manchado com seu sangue, não é?

-Que boa memória, irmã! De fato, são eles. Meu sangue os manchou no nascimento, mas como você conseguiu limpar o comecinho do fio, somente agora é que começou a aparecer as manchas avermelhadas.

-Interessante...-murmurou Lachesis, olhando os fios e deixando escapar um estranho sorriso -Então, finalmente chegou a hora deles começarem a trilhar seus caminhos em busca de seu destino, correndo atrás de seu fim.

-Então, o sofrimento e a dor terão início? Já era tempo!-a velha se intrometeu na conversa e sorriu, cruelmente.

-Mas não será apenas isso. A roda da fortuna gira com seus altos e baixos para todos. Grande benção e alegria também estão a caminho... Apenas um terá êxito. Um será banhado pela luz da admiração e do reconhecimento, enquanto o outro ficará mergulhado nas trevas da inveja e do rancor. Mas isso não mudará nada, afinal os dois estão amaldiçoados pelo desejo desmedido e pelo sangue... Pelo sangue que os une e os separa...

-E quanto a este fio que cruza com estes dois manchados? O que posso fazer? Ele já não tem mais o mesmo viço e beleza de antes e não vejo mais utilidade para ele, além do mais está começando a se partir.-Clotho mostrou para Lachesis, enquanto Átropos forçava os olhos para ver se o fio realmente estava ruim.

-Ele ainda terá uma utilidade, com ele dá pra preencher este pequeno espaço da tapeçaria-a mulher mostrou para Clotho um ponto onde era possível juntar os fios avermelhados com outros que estavam seguindo o mesmo caminho traçado pela donzela-Depois que preencher isto pode se cortado, concorda Átropos?

A senhora balança a cabeça afirmativamente:

-Sim, sim... Este fio já não servirá mais para ornamentar a nossa magnífica tapeçaria. Após preencher este espaço, encontrará seu destino...-disse a anciã com sua voz enigmática. Ela olhou para a tapeçaria e cortou um fio que estava atrapalhando e o jogou no chão; deixando-o cair sobre seus pés, mortalmente brancos e enrugados, onde jaziam outros inúmeros fios. Olhar estes fios em cima de seus pés causou-lhe uma repulsa inexplicável, então os chutou para um canto escuro do salão.

Sem que os gêmeos percebessem, a roda da fortuna adquiria velocidade gradativamente, sendo supervisionada de perto pelas Moiras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notas:**

(1) Desculpe-me, em francês.

(2) Bom dia, em alemão.

(3) Merda, em alemão.

(4) Mulheres, em francês.

(5) Obrigada, em alemão.

(6) Perfeito, em francês.

(7) Adeus, tchau, em francês.

-Hermes está ligado ao este signo de gêmeos. Filho de Zeus e da ninfa Maia, a criança mais inteligente e precoce. Era andrógino e possuía astúcia, inteligência e inventividade e graças a essas características ganhou suas inúmeras atribuições: é o mensageiro dos deuses, protetor dos viajantes, condutor da sombra dos mortos ao reino de Hades; é também o deus do comércio, dos ladrões e da eloqüência. Inventou a lira e a _siringe _(a flauta dos pastores), além de ser o inventor das práticas mágicas; devido à sua capacidade de interpretar e transmitir os desígnios dos outros deuses, recebeu o epíteto _hermeneus_ ("intérprete"). Portava as sandálias aladas e o _kerykeion _(caduceu). Entre os romanos era chamado de Mercúrio, que é o planeta protetor do signo de gêmeos. Ou seja, quem melhor poderia ser o mestre do meu lindinho?

-Segundo alguns relatos, Ulisses (Odisseu) é o filho de Sísifo e de Anticléia. Sua mãe, Anticléia era filha de Autólico, que por sua vez era filho de Hermes. Ou seja, ele tem a quem puxar. Homem inteligente e astuto criou o brilhante artifício do cavalo de Tróia (que virou um infame trocadilho "presente de grego" ¬¬). Voltou ao reino de Ítaca graças à sua astúcia e a proteção que tinha de Atena. É símbolo da capacidade do homem para superar as adversidades. Tal pai, tal filho...


	3. Atena! Ouça a prece do deus dos viajante

**Aquele que é igual a Deus, a encarnação do Mal**

**Capítulo 3: "Atena! Ouça a prece do deus dos viajantes e una seus guerreiros novamente!"**

**Centro de Atenas, 12:00 PM.**

Hermes andava sem rumo, olhando para o céu e pensando na desconfiança do Mestre. Imerso nesses pensamentos, ele despertou perplexo ao se encontrar no centro.

-Não devo me incomodar com o que a múmia esclerosada pensa de mim... Agora tenho que decidir o que vou fazer. Preciso encontrar alguém para treinar e ficar com o meu lugar.

Hermes ficou parado alguns momentos observando a movimentação da cidade. Muitas pessoas na rua, turistas na maioria, andavam e fotografavam tudo o que viam na frente, falando e rindo sem parar.

O cavaleiro olhou para a multidão com desprezo; aquelas vozes em línguas diferentes e confusas entre si o irritavam profundamente.

-Maldita Babilônia!-murmurou entre os dentes. No meio dos turistas ouviu uma língua que conhecia bem e sentiu um calafrio, fazia anos que não ouvia as línguas de seus pais. Hermes colocou os óculos escuros e foi em direção ao _Parthenon_. Enquanto caminhava, remoia seus pensamentos:

-Eu sai do Santuário para achar um aprendiz, mas só agora que eu percebi que não é tão simples como imaginei. Não posso chegar em qualquer um e falar: "Oi, sou Hermes de Gêmeos, guerreiro do Santuário de Atena! Tenho uma proposta irrecusável para você: seja meu aprendiz para se unir à confraria dos sagrados cavaleiros de ouro! No fim do curso te dou um certificado de conclusão e mais uma armadura de ouro maciço! E então, aceita? É pegar ou largar! Últimas vagas!" - enquanto pensava, ele imaginava a cena e riu sozinho, atraindo olhares curiosos-Nein_, nein (1)_... Ridículo demais... É provável que chamem a polícia ou me prendam na camisa de força! Ai, Zeus, como eu acho meu sucessor? Meu mestre não teve problemas para me achar, se bem que foi uma ironia do destino termos nos encontrado... Será que eu não vou achar, será que vai ser um súbito encontro?

Hermes estava distraído com seu pensamento e topou com uma criança. O menino ia cair, mas o cavaleiro o olhou fixamente e fez o garoto levitar por um instante, menos que milésimos de segundos, sem que ninguém visse e o colocou no chão em segurança.

-_Entschuldigung (2) petit (3)!_-pediu Hermes, sorrindo e bagunçando o cabelo tigelinha do menino que o olhava boquiaberto.

-Você me fez voar!-exclamou o garotinho de olhos azuis. Hermes notou que o pequeno estava acompanhado pelos pais e para evitar perguntas inconvenientes fez uma saída à francesa.

O menino acompanhou o estranho se afastar com o olhar e murmurou para si mesmo:

-Ele não me deixou cair... Me fez levitar!

-Saga, o que você tá fazendo ai parado? Olha que a gente te deixa aqui!-ameaçou o pai, que assim como o restante da família não percebeu o ocorrido. Saga esqueceu-se por um momento do estranho e correu para se juntar à família.

No meio do salão principal havia uma grande estátua de Atena. Hermes se aproximou dela, com os olhos fixos na face marmorizada e bondosa da deusa.

-Atena...Sagrada Deusa Atena, ajude-me a encontrar uma pessoa que seja digna de usar as técnicas e a armadura de Gêmeos. V_erzeihen Sie mir__ (4)_ por ficar sempre fazendo pedidos inúteis, mas eu preciso achar um aprendiz justamente por você... Por amá-la e querer protegê-la, a Senhora e ao mundo, que eu desejo encontrar alguém para me substituir na guarda da casa de Gêmeos. A verdade é que eu estou envelhecendo. Meu cosmo não diminuiu, pois ele é ligado com a minha vontade e ela é infinita, mas o meu corpo... Sinto que estou enfraquecendo, perdendo minha vitalidade, meus golpes já não tem mais a mesma potência de antes... A Guerra Santa aproxima-se a medida em que envelheço e no dia que aqueles malditos ousarem por os pés no sagrado solo do Santuário, desejo que meu sucessor seja uma barreira para impedir o avanço da escória. Desejo que a Casa de Gêmeos seja o cemitério para essa ralé. Para isso preciso de alguém forte para me substituir, para que proteja e honre a sagrada Atena a qualquer custo! _Atena m'aide! (5)_

Na entrada do salão principal, a família Mixalis observou à distância a estátua de Atena. Saga olhou o salão admirado. Era um salão simples em estilo dórico, bem amplo e aberto, permitindo que o sol iluminasse o local. Mas o que realmente chamava sua atenção estava ao fundo, bem centralizada. A estátua de Atena.

-É tão grande e bonita!-pensou o menino, maravilhado, com o rosto levemente ruborizado, que ele logo disfarçou. Não queria que Kanon percebesse e debochasse dele.

Enquanto isso, Leda olhava atentamente para o marido e as crianças e lembrou-se do dia em que dera a luz e de Ulisses contando-lhe sobre a prece que fizera para Atena.

Ela olhou para a imponente estátua de mármore; segurando Nike com a mão direita e o escudo com a cabeça da medusa com a esquerda. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e uma pontada no peito. Desde que o marido lhe revelara isso, ela se questionava:

-Será que a voz que ouvi era de Atena?

Leda encarava o rosto da estátua, angustiada. Toda vez que a via tinha a nítida impressão de que os destinos de seus filhos estavam ligados a ela, de tal maneira que nem a morte os separaria.

-Será que interceder a Atena foi a atitude correta, Ulisses?-perguntava-se, sem ousar dizer isso para ele, que adorava a deusa fervorosamente. Ela não acreditava nos mitos e muito menos nos deuses antigos, entretanto quanto mais olhava para a deusa mais tinha certeza de que seus filhos ligaram-se à protetora da cidade.

-Atena, senhora e guardiã desta cidade, sou grata pela ajuda e proteção de meus filhos, mas...-enquanto pensava, Leda se abaixou e abraçou os filhos, com um inexplicável aperto no coração, beijando-lhes a testa-Mas eu não permitirei e nem perdoarei que tente roubar meus filhinhos! Não mesmo!-uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos azuis enquanto encarava decidida e desafiadora a face da estátua.

Ulisses viu Leda abraçar os filhos e sorriu tranqüilamente, pensando:

-Tudo está calmo e em paz. Graças a Atena, tenho os três aqui comigo! Sou um homem de sorte, que mais posso querer deste mundo?... Desejo apenas que eu e todos os demais sejamos plenamente felizes!

Saga e Kanon olhavam para mãe sem entender. Leda os apertava tanto contra o peito que Saga sentia-se asfixiado. Ele levantou a cabeça e algo chamou sua atenção: uma pessoa ajoelhada perante a estátua. Sentiu uma inexplicável curiosidade e atração por aquela situação inusitada.

Sem dar explicações, Saga desprendeu-se de Leda e correu na direção do estranho, misturando-se entre os turistas. Seus pais o perderam de vista e Kanon aproveitou a fuga do irmão para se libertar da mãe; correu atrás deste, mas também não o achou.

Saga chegou ofegante e viu que o estranho era o mesmo homem que topou nele na entrada do templo. Ele quis falar, mas percebeu que o homem estava rezando tão compenetrado que não quis atrapalhá-lo.

Hermes sentiu que tinha alguém ao seu lado, parou de rezar e abriu os olhos, quando viu um par de olhinhos azuis encarando-o, curiosamente.

-Você é o moço que me fez voar agora a pouco! Moço, a gente tem que se ajoelhar em frente da estátua? E se tem por que ninguém tá ajoelhado?

Só então que Hermes percebeu que estava ajoelhado. Levantou-se rapidamente e por um momento sentiu vergonha do seu ato, mas depois se lembrou que não era vergonhoso adorar Atena, a sublime deusa que através de seu mestre o acolheu mesmo conhecendo o seu passado pecaminoso.

-Você resolveu me seguir, _petit garçon _(6)?-sorriu o cavaleiro.

-Então precisa ajoelhar ou não?-replicou Saga sem entender o que o homem disse.

-_Bien (7)_, ajoelhar é pouco para a sagrada Atena. Entretanto, ela é uma deusa bondosa e aceitará o que você oferecer de boa vontade.

Saga não entendia muito bem o que o homem dizia, porque ele falava com um sotaque esquisito, mas ao olhar nos olhos azuis acinzentados do estranho compreendeu algo que não conseguia exprimir em palavras. Simplesmente caiu no chão de joelhos e falou, emocionado:

-Vou ficar de joelhos pra Atena, pois meus pais me falaram que ela nos ajudou a nascer!-fitando a deusa respeitosamente ele agradeceu-Muito obrigado deusa Atena por ajudar a mim e ao meu irmão a nascer! Serei eternamente grato.

-Oh, _très bien (8)!_ Deve-se sempre reconhecer e agradecer a quem nos ajuda.-felicitou Hermes quando teve um estalo:

-Este _enfant (9) _está ao meu lado, ajoelhado para a deusa e eu pedi para que ela me ajudasse a encontrar um sucessor... Ele notou que eu o ajudei a não cair... Sem mencionar que simpatizo com ele e seu jeito cheio de perguntas.

Hermes olhou para o garoto com interesse e fez algumas perguntas:

-Diga-me _petit garçon, _qual é o seu nome e quantos anos você tem?

-Meu nome é Saga Mixalis e eu fiz 6 anos hoje! E você moço?

-_Mein name ist _Hermes (10).

-E quantos anos você tem?

-Depois eu te digo.-o cavaleiro sentia-se mal quando pensava na sua idade-Antes me responda outra coisa: se Atena existisse e precisasse de ajuda, o que você faria?

-É claro que eu ajudaria ela! Ela me deu a vida! Ajudar ela é pouco! E depois...

-Depois?...

-Você guarda segredo tio Hermes?

-_Ja (11)_, mas não me chame de tio. Assim pareço mais velho do que sou.

-Eu amo ela!-disparou Saga, com o rostinho vermelho.

-O que?-indagou Hermes, sorrindo com a sinceridade do menininho.

-Amo ela. Ela é diferente. Tem cara de brava, mas ao mesmo tempo tem cara de boazinha. É diferente da cara da minha mãe, da Ilítia ou das meninas que moram perto de casa.

-Você quer dizer que ela é imponente e bondosa, é isso?

-Você me entendeu tio!

-_Oui (12) mon petit garçon, _mas pare de me chamar de tio. O que você faria para ajudá-la?

-Eu quero ser bem grande e forte, mais alto que você, porque assim eu vou poder acabar com todo mundo antes que Atena saiba que tem gente querendo chatear ela! Quero ser forte como um deus, porque assim eu vou poder proteger ela!

-Já que você vai ser forte como um deus então eu vou querer mandar no mundo, porque ai ela não vai ter que se preocupar com nada!-disse uma vozinha atrás dos dois.

-Kanon! Por que você me seguiu? E há quanto tempo você tá ouvindo a gente escondido?

-Mamãe tava esquisita e eu já tô cansado de ficar aqui neste lugar velho e cheio de pó! Atchim! Você sabe que eu sou alérgico! E eu não tava escondido, te achei agora há pouco...

Hermes espantou-se por ver dois menininhos tão idênticos. Pareciam reflexos de espelho.

_-Wundervoll! (13)_ Esses dois são gêmeos! Gêmeos do signo de gêmeos! Atena estes dois são melhor que a encomenda!-pensou Hermes. Porém ele acordou de seu sonho perfeito com os gritos:

-Eu vou ser forte como deus, então eu mando no mundo!

-Nada disso! Você já vai ser forte como deus, então eu também quero ter alguma coisa!

-O mundo é meu!-gritou Saga

-Não é não!-replicou Kanon

-É sim

-Não é não!

_-Mon dieu! (14)_ Eu e a minha boca grande!-pensou Hermes e tentou conciliá-los:

-Por que Saga não domina o mundo por um dia e Kanon no outro? Assim vocês se revezam.

Porém, os dois meninos já estavam se esmurrando quando ouviram a conhecida voz:

-Saga! Kanon! Querem me matar de vergonha e de desgosto? Eu os trouxe aqui para agradecer a Atena não para vocês aprontarem num lugar diferente!

-Desculpa pai, mas o Kanon que começou! Eu não tava fazendo nada, tava conversando com esse tio e ele chegou e se meteu na minha brincadeira!-respondeu Saga, querendo tirar o corpo fora.

-Eu não fiz nada, só queria brincar também!-defendeu-se Kanon.

-Perdoe nossos filhos, senhor!-desculpou-se Leda, apressando-se para pegar as crianças e sair de perto do estrangeiro, pois ela não simpatizou com ele.

_-Pardon madame! (15)_-disse o cavaleiro impedindo que ela pegasse os filhos.-Mein name ist Hermes e eu sou um cavaleiro de Atena! Eu quero Saga Mixalis para ser meu aprendiz de cavaleiro!

Ulisses e Leda olharam Hermes atônitos. Não sabiam o que dizer, porém a mulher tomou a dianteira e respondeu:

-Somos gratos por cuidar de nossos filhos, mas não podemos entregá-lo para um estranho que se diz cavaleiro, coisa que eu nunca ouvi falar!

-Mas mamãe eu quero brincar de cavaleiro de Atena com o tio Hermes!-replicou Saga

-Por que ele só quer que o Saga brinque de aprendiz? Eu também quero! -disse Kanon.

-Sem discussão! Vamos embora!-falou Leda arrastando os dois.

Hermes olhou a mulher e sorriu, esperava esse tipo de resistência por parte da mãe. Ele concentrou seu cosmo e o expandiu, envolvendo todo o _Parthenon._

Leda e sua família estavam saindo do templo quando, de repente, ela começou a percorrer diversos salões cheios de imagens das épicas batalhas dos deuses. Nada fazia sentido, era como se alguém tivesse colocado aquelas salas ali, propositalmente, só porque ela queria sair.

-Mas o que diabos está acontecendo?-berrou Leda, surpreendendo Ulisses e seus filhos.

-_Bien, ma chérie (16), _você está andando em círculos dentro da minha realidade, da minha dimensão.

-Olha é o tio Hermes!-exclamou Saga todo feliz.

-O que você quer de nós seu monstro?-perguntou Leda, contrariada.

-Em primeiro lugar eu não sou um monstro. Aliás, j_e suis un homme très joli (17)._ Prendi vocês aqui para mostrar que cavaleiros existem. Em segundo lugar o que quero, já disse. Eu quero Saga para ser meu aprendiz, para proteger a Atena, o Santuário e a Terra.

-Acha que acreditaremos nessa sandice? Não sei o que você fez para prender a gente, mas não vai ficar assim! Ulisses faça alguma coisa!

Ulisses encarava o estrangeiro, num misto de curiosidade e espanto. Ele podia sentir que o tal Hermes não mentia, mas era tão irreal que não sabia se devia acreditar ou não. Por fim, perguntou:

-Atena existe?

Hermes exibiu mais um de seus inúmeros sorrisos, coisa que Saga já estava se habituando. Ele jogou o cabelo vermelho pro lado e fechou os olhos:

-_Ja_ ela existe, está presente em tudo deste mundo. Basta fechar os olhos e ter fé, pois somente assim sentirá a presença divina de Atena. Agora, ela renascerá para proteger a humanidade novamente. Por isso preciso treinar alguém para ficar no meu lugar e eu gostei do seu filho e ele também gostou da idéia de ser cavaleiro. Eu quero Saga,_ monsieur (18)_ Mixalis.-ele abriu os olhos e procurou o fundo dos olhos de Ulisses.

Ulisses também olhou no fundo dos olhos de Hermes. Eram olhos azuis acinzentados; e ele pode ver que tinha uma sombra naquele olhar, uma tristeza profunda. Mas também notou um brilho intenso nos olhos dele, como uma chama. Nesse instante, Ulisses percebeu que aquela era a fé que movia Hermes, o movia de tal maneira que ele se sujeitava a situações constrangedoras somente para conseguir um discípulo, somente para servir Atena.

-Me diga, para onde você pretendia levar meu filho?

-Eu pretendo levá-lo para o Santuário, para que treine e aprenda técnicas de ataque, defesa e esquiva, além de controlar seu cosmo.

-Hermes você terá Saga como discípulo se cumprir duas condições. A primeira é que leve Kanon para ser seu discípulo também.

-Oh, _nein! _Eu não sou tão egoísta a ponto de querer ficar com todos os seus filhos!

-Acredite, este é o meu desejo. Os dois foram consagrados a Atena quando nasceram, nada me deixaria mais feliz do que tê-los servindo a ela. Por favor, transforme os dois em cavaleiros!

-Ulisses! Você está louco? Vai deixar nossos filhos nos cuidados de um completo estranho!

-Leda você como mãe deveria entender. Ela nos ajudou, agora é a nossa vez de ajudá-la. O fato deste homem aparecer no nosso caminho é um sinal de que devemos ajudá-la.

-Não diga besteiras Ulisses! Foi apenas uma coincidência como outra qualquer!

-Querida você sabe que não existem coincidências. O destino é traçado pelos deuses. O que nós fazemos agora é algo que já estava traçado há muito tempo atrás... Não podemos ir contra. Agora, sorria. Você fica bem melhor sorrindo.-Ulisses a abraçou e Leda encostou seu rosto no peito dele, sentindo seu cheiro e também sua dor.

-Então que seja feito como foi escrito...Nada posso fazer, posso apenas rezar para que eles sejam felizes.-disse conformada.

-Quanto a isso, não precisa se preocupar. Farei o possível para que estes dois sejam felizes!-Hermes bagunçou o cabelo dos dois, numa de suas demonstrações apressadas de afeto.- E a outra condição, _mounsier_ Mixalis?

-Hoje é o aniversário deles, então quero que eles comemorem com a gente o aniversário.

-_Aucun problème_.(19) Amanhã eu estarei em frente da estátua aguardando os dois, neste mesmo horário. Então vocês preparem suas malas, mas levem apenas o necessário, _ja_?

-Tio Hermes quer ir pra festa com a gente?

-É mesmo! Vamo tio? Só que não vai ter doce porque o Saga comeu tudo!

-Bem lembrado Kanon Mixalis. Quando chegarmos em casa vamos ter uma conversinha.-disse Leda, com seu típico sorriso sádico.

-Bem lembrado. Obrigado Kanon!-Saga deu um tapinha na cabeça do irmão.

-Às ordens, maninho!-replicou Kanon lhe dando uma cotovelada.

-Fico muito grato, _petits garçons (20)_, mas eu tenho outros assuntos para resolver.-respondeu o cavaleiro, vendo que teria problemas com a dupla de gêmeos que arranjou.

Após a conversa, Hermes libertou todos de sua dimensão paralela e para grande espanto dos Mixalis eles não tinham se movido do lugar, ainda estavam em frente à estátua de mármore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Salão da Eternidade**

Clotho vira-se para Lachesis e mostra o ponto que fez:

-Irmã, separei os fios que estavam enroscados nos fios avermelhados e usei o fio velho... Era assim que você queria que eu entrelaçasse os fios?

-É... Está bom. Agora estes fios gêmeos estão seguindo o caminho destes outros, assim como deve ser... A roda da fortuna está começando a adquirir a velocidade necessária para mover o destino dos dois...-sorriu Lachesis

-Quanto mais girar, mais próximo do fim estará...-constatou Átropos, olhando de ponta de olho para o ponto mostrado por Clotho e cortando alguns fios.

-Que seja! O que realmente importa é terminarmos esta tapeçaria e que nela não contenha erros...-disse Lachesis, ríspida, surpreendendo a anciã. Depois desta demonstração de impaciência, todas voltaram a trabalhar num silêncio perturbador.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Residência dos Mixalis.**

Ao chegar em casa, as crianças receberam instruções dos pais sobre como se comportar com Hermes; um puxão de orelha pelos doces comidos e por fim; presentes e uma linda festa de despedida de todos. Para os moradores do vilarejo, Leda mentiu, falou que os dois iriam morar com um primo de Ulisses. Afinal, quem acreditaria em cavaleiros, santuários e deuses antigos?

No dia seguinte, as malas dos dois estavam prontas, cheias de roupas. Saga levava seu carrinho de madeira e Kanon carregava seus soldadinhos de metal no bolso. Eles entraram no carro em silêncio seguido por seus pais.

-Vocês já vão?-perguntou Ilítia, aproximando-se do carro e entregando uma cesta com as comidas que os dois gostavam. Ela sabia a verdade e estava feliz, pois eles seriam como heróis, mas ao mesmo tempo triste com essa súbita separação. Entretanto, a senhora sabia muito bem disfarçar seus sentimentos.

-Quer vir conosco Ilítia?-convidou Ulisses.

-Não, tenho muita coisa pra fazer. Tenho que arrumar o que vocês bagunçaram ontem na festa.

-Ah, vovó! Vem com a gente! Ai você pode passear! Sem mencionar que a gente não vai mais poder roubar a comida da cozinha, e não vai mais te atrapalhar!-Kanon saiu do carro e a puxou pela mão.

-É vovó! Vem com a gente. Por que esta vai ser a última vez que nos veremos...-concordou Saga, fitando o céu com o seu olhar perdido.

Ilítia reconheceu no garoto o mesmo olhar que Ulisses tinha no dia que os filhos nasceram e ela comentou sobre a coincidência.

-Tem razão... Vão mais pra lá, pra que eu entre no carro.

-A vovó vai sentar do meu lado!-disse Kanon, mostrando a língua para Saga.

-Não vai, não! Ela vai ficar comigo! Afinal, eu nunca aprontei nada com ela!

-Não mesmo? E a história do shampoo?-denunciou o gêmeo

-Ah, então foi você Saga Mixalis?-indagou Ilítia, espantada. Era dela a mania de chamar as crianças pelo nome inteiro, mania esta que Leda pegou.

-Linguarudo! Dedo-duro! Quer saber? Pode ficar do lado do Kanon, eu não ligo!-disse Saga, emburrado, fazendo bico e cruzando os braços.

Ilítia riu do jeito do menininho e sentou-se no meio do banco, de uma maneira que os dois pudessem ficar ao seu lado. Ulisses acompanhava a discussão e deu partida no carro. Por um momento, sentiu um aperto no peito, pois não veria mais essas cenas da família.

Leda percebeu a tristeza nos olhos do marido e pegou sua mão. Os dois se encararam em silêncio e se consolaram apenas com um olhar. Ele deu a partida no carro e foram para o _Parthenon._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Parthenon_. Manhã**

No mesmo horário do dia anterior, a família Mixalis chegou no templo e foi para o lugar onde ficava a estátua da deusa. Conforme o combinado, Hermes estava esperando por eles. Usava o mesmo conjunto de calça e paletó pretos com uma camisa azul-claro.

-_Bonjour (21)! _E então _petits garçons _prontos para nossa aventura?-perguntou o cavaleiro, sorrindo, animado.

-Sim!-berrou as duas crianças.

-_Bien, _então se despeçam de seus pais e da _madame.-_referindo-se à Ilítia.

Os gêmeos se despediram dos pais. Ulisses e Leda e até mesmo Ilítia não conseguiram conter as lágrimas, molhando a roupa dos dois. Saga via os pais e a vovó chorando e não entendia bem a razão. Na sua cabeça, ele ia apenas passear com Kanon e seu tio Hermes e brincar de cavaleiro, para salvar sua amada Atena. Não tinha motivos para lágrimas e choro.

Após os pais e a empregada largarem os meninos, eles correram para Hermes, excitados e curiosos para a tal aventura. Hermes pegou a mochila dos dois e as colocou nas costas, acenou para Ulisses, Leda e Ilítia e pegou a mãozinha de cada um.

-_Auf Wiedersehen (22) mes amis (23)!_-sorriu, fazendo um aceno com a cabeça, encaminhando-se para a saída.

Ulisses os acompanhou com o olhar enquanto abraçava a mulher e a empregada. Leda e Ilítia choravam copiosamente no peito dele, que afagava as duas.

-Eles não gostam de dormir no escuro! Saga gosta de ouvir histórias antes de dormir e Kanon só dorme depois de um copo de leite! Saga não gosta de comidas apimentadas e Kanon odeia brócolis e berinjela! Os dois gostam de doces e mesmo que eles pareçam brigar, na verdade eles só gostam de se provocar, mas são muito unidos. Não os separe!-gritou Ulisses, dando as últimas recomendações.

Hermes sorriu, fez um sinal de positivo com o polegar e gritou:

_**-**N__e s'inquiète pás (24) monsieur _Mixalis! Cuidarei dos dois muito bem, os transformarei em_ starke und geehrte Männer! (25) _Terá orgulho deles! _Auf Wiedersehen!_

Ditas estas palavras, Hermes saiu do templo levando os dois meninos deixando para trás seus chorosos pais. Os meninos estavam calados, mas olhavam o centro de Atenas e todo o seu redor com os olhinhos brilhando, cheios de expectativas. Não sabiam exatamente o que esperar, mas estavam ansiosos.

-Vocês querem ver uma coisa diferente e divertida?-perguntou Hermes para os meninos, para quebrar o silêncio.

-Sim!-concordaram prontamente.

-Então, venham cá!-ordenou o cavaleiro abaixando-se e pegando os dois com um braço. Repentinamente, uma ventania passou por eles, levantando poeira e impedindo-os de ficar com os olhos abertos.

Assim como a ventania surgiu, sumiu. Saga abriu os olhos e ficou olhando atônito e admirado o que via na sua frente. Há um minuto atrás estavam no centro de Atenas, mas agora não fazia idéia de onde estavam. Construções antigas, terreno árido, algumas pessoas vestidas com roupas igualmente antigas.

-Onde estamos tio?-indagou Saga confuso

_-__Herzlich Willkommen (26) petits garçons! Herzlich Willkommen _ao Santuário de Atena, na Grécia!-disse Hermes contente, colocando os meninos no chão.

Saga e Kanon olhavam para tudo em volta boquiabertos. Os três ficaram parados na entrada do Santuário admirando aquele estranho local, totalmente anacrônico, sem perceberem que a roda da fortuna girava e girava sem parar, ansiando por mais e mais velocidade...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notas:**

(1) Não, em alemão.

(2) Desculpe, em alemão.

(3) Pequeno, em francês.

(4) Perdoe-me, em alemão.

(5) Ajude-me, em francês.

(6) Garotinho, rapazinho, em francês.

(7) Bem, em francês.

(8) Muito bem, em francês.

(9) Criança, em francês.

(10) Meu nome é, em alemão.

(11) Sim, em alemão.

(12) Sim, em francês.

(13) Maravilhoso, em alemão.

(14) Meu Deus, em francês.

(15) Perdão senhora, em francês.

(16) Minha querida, em francês.

(17) Eu sou um homem muito bonito, em francês.

(18) Senhor, em francês.

(19) Sem problema, em francês.

(20) Garotinhos, rapazinhos, em francês.

(21) Bom dia, em francês.

(22) Adeus, em alemão.

(23) Meus amigos, em francês.

(24) Não se preocupe, em francês.

(25) Homens fortes e honrados, em alemão.

(26) Bem vindo, em alemão.

Gente, desculpa a demora, se bem que não demorou muito, foram só 2 semaninhas (acho ¬¬). Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, que na verdade era bem maior que isso, mas eu como sou muito esperta (huahuahuha) e econômica dividi em 2 capítulos!

Agradeço as pessoas que leram a minha fic e que me ajudaram. Peti-chan, afilhada querida, e Juliane.chan, minha maninha fofa. Também agradeço a Mari Marin, Elindrah e Arthemisys pelos elogios!(espero que não tenha esquecido de ninguém ¬¬) Peço que continuem acompanhando minha adorável história enrolada! E para quem não leu, leia porque é uma fic feita de coração pra todos (especialmente os fãs do Saga-sama!) Beijão!


	4. Infância e treinos Só temos um ao outro

**Aquele que é igual a Deus, a encarnação do Mal**

**By Darkrose**

**Capítulo 4: "Infância e treinos- Só temos um ao outro"**

**Santuário, Grécia. Manhã.**

Ignorando o espanto das crianças, Hermes começou a caminhar em direção a uma estradinha poeirenta e deserta. Saga e Kanon despertaram de seu espanto e correram para alcançá-lo.

Hermes chegou numa casa rústica, de péssima aparência, dando a impressão que ela desabaria a qualquer momento. Mas o que realmente aterrorizou os garotos foi a localização da casa: na beira de um precipício.

-É aqui que você mora, tio Hermes?-indagou Saga, com um pouco de vertigem.

-_Oui, _Saga. Este é o meu palacete. –o cavaleiro riu da piada

-Argh! Saímos da nossa casa pra vir pra isto! Este buraco no meio do abismo!–Kanon olhou desolado e revoltado para o precipício.

Hermes pensou em dar uma resposta pro garoto, mas limitou-se a encarar o menino com um olhar divertido e ameaçador.

-Nem tudo é o que parece, lembre-se disso. E quando eu começar a te treinar, me lembrarei de suas palavras, rapazinho.

-Tente me castigar, tio, mas não vai conseguir. Mal sabe diferenciar eu do meu irmão. –sorriu o pequeno encrenqueiro, correndo em volta de Saga durante algum tempo e parando ao lado do irmão.

Hermes gargalhou ao ver a tentativa do garoto de confundi-lo. Abaixou-se e agarrou Kanon pela gola da blusa e o colocou pra trás, passando por eles:

-Eu sei diferenciar vocês... Saga é educado e cauteloso... Pelo menos aparenta ser. Mas você, Kanon, é muito insolente e precipitado.

O menino ficou sem graça e baixou a cabeça. O cavaleiro abriu a porta da casa e os deixou entrar. Os levou para um quarto pequeno. Tinha um colchão e um armário velho. Uma cadeira estava de frente à uma janela fechada.

-_Très bien (1)... _Eu não imaginei que voltaria pra cá com um garoto, quanto mais com dois! –Hermes pôs as malas na cadeira e o restante no chão. Abriu a janela e deixou o sol entrar. – Então, essa noite vocês terão que dividir esse colchão.

-O QUÊÊ?- sobressaltou-se o espevitado.

-Ah, não é tão ruim assim... Prometo que pelo menos cada um terá seu próprio prato. –riu o homem se espreguiçando. – Arrumem suas coisas no armário. Este será o quarto de vocês por um longo tempo.

Ele saiu do quarto e os deixou à vontade. Os menininhos começaram a tirar as coisas da bagagem e colocaram dentro do armário de qualquer maneira. Brinquedos e roupas se espalharam no chão, numa completa bagunça.

Naquele dia, ele optou por não iniciar os treinamentos. Queria fazer com que se acostumassem com a nova casa. Mas no dia seguinte, começaria sem falta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tudo estava escuro. O sol ainda não tinha aparecido; era madrugada. Os meninos estavam embolados no colchão. Saga tinha chutado seu cobertor para fora e roubara o do irmão durante o sono, mas ainda assim, tremia de frio. Kanon estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro do irmão e um fio de baba escorria de sua boca, chegando no travesseiro.

Hermes viu a cena e sorriu de leve. Os dois pestinhas do Parthenon eram adoráveis dormindo. Pigarreou e balançou a cabeça. Não era hora para ficar com sentimentalismos.

Abaixou-se até os dois e os sacudiu, chamando-os.

-Saga... Kanon... Levantem-se, temos um dia cheio pela frente!

Saga abriu uma fresta dos olhos. Tinha o sono leve. Vislumbrou na escuridão o corpo do "tio" Hermes. Virou para o outro lado e tentou voltar a dormir.

O cavaleiro suspirou.

-SAGA E KANON MIXALIS, LEVANTEM-SE IMEDIATAMENTE OU EU IREI JOGAR ÁGUA GELADA EM VOCÊS!

O menininho já estava acordado, desistiu de enrolar na cama e levantou-se num salto. Viu o corpo adormecido do irmão babão e deu um chute de leve na bunda do outro:

-Kanon! Pára de babar no travesseiro e levanta!

-Mas que chatice... Estamos acordando antes mesmo das galinhas!-protestou o menino cheio de sono e mal-humor.

-_Bien, bien,(2) i_sso é apenas o começo, _petit garçon (3)_... Vistam-se e me acompanhem... A jornada de vocês vai começar...

Enquanto os dois se trocavam, Hermes sentou-se numa cadeira na sala. Olhou para um canto e viu a urna da sua armadura. Questionou-se por um momento sobre como começar a explicar sobre o cosmos, a força interior que cada pessoa carrega dentro de si. Ele aprendeu aquilo quando tinha 15 anos e levou muitos anos para compreender com exatidão as coisas que seu mestre ensinara... Será que crianças de 6 anos seriam capazes de compreenderem melhor?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pouco tempo depois, os irmãos Mixalis apareceram devidamente trajados. Hermes sorriu e se levantou, fazendo sinais para que eles o seguissem.

Saíram de casa. O céu começava a clarear lentamente. O cavaleiro de Gêmeos já sabia como começar o treinamento. Iria fazer o mesmo que seu mestre fez. Iria usar o espanto para mostrar para aquelas crianças os reais limites do corpo humano.

-Saga e Kanon... Prestem atenção no que vou falar, pois será importantíssimo e vocês levarão minhas lições para toda a vida. O Universo é composto de minúsculas partículas, invisíveis a olho nu. Chamam-se **átomos**. Vocês, como boas crianças gregas que são, -sorriu de leve do comentário cretino que fizera- devem saber muito bem o que significa "átomo".

-Significa "Indivisível".-respondeu Saga com certo tédio. Aquilo não lhe parecia muito desafiador.

-Ou seja, que não se parte...-completou Kanon, bocejando de sono.

O cavaleiro revirou os olhos. Não estava tendo um começo de aula promissor. Kanon se espreguiçou e bocejou mais. Como se o sono fosse algo contagioso, Saga também bocejou. Hermes quase bocejou também, sentia-se ridículo naquele papel de mestre. Mas não se deu por vencido. Tinha uma missão, que era treinar um novo sucessor. E também fizera uma promessa para os pais dos dois: que os transformaria em homens fortes e honrados.

- _Sie vorsicht aufmerksam... (4)_

Saga e Kanon não entenderam nada do que o mestre falara, mas antes que pudessem questioná-lo a respeito do que dissera, viram que uma estranha luz emanava do corpo de Hermes.

O corpo dele brilhava. Uma forte luz dourada envolvia seu corpo. Toda a luz começou a se concentrar num único ponto, na mão direita dele. O cavaleiro ergueu o braço e abriu a mão, como se fosse tocar o céu. No mesmo instante, o céu se iluminou num clarão cegante que deixou os meninos boquiabertos encarando o céu iluminado.

Saga encarava Hermes e o céu e depois olhou para Kanon. O irmão estava com o olhar fixo no horizonte. A luz se apagou e se desvaneceu com relativa lentidão.

O cavaleiro sorriu satisfeito. Tinha conseguido a atenção deles.

-Essa luz que clareou o céu que amanhecia lentamente foi gerada por mim. E vocês sabem como eu fiz isso?

Os meninos balançaram a cabeça, negando. Ainda estavam sem palavras, maravilhados com o espetáculo que o mestre dera.

-Isso foi feito com ajuda dos átomos... Por isso que eu falava deles. O átomo é a unidade fundamental da matéria. Ou seja, tudo nesse mundo é feito de átomos... A minha casa feia, como Kanon chamou, é feita de átomos. As plantas, os animais e as pessoas. Eu e vocês... Todos somos a união de partículas minúsculas e indivisíveis. E como todos nós somos feitos da mesma coisa, da mesma matéria, podemos interferir diretamente no mundo à nossa volta. Para isso, precisamos de energia. E como conseguimos essa energia?

-EU SEI, EU SEI! –berrou Kanon, animado, balançando os braços para responder.

-Então nos diga, Kanon.

-Comendo! Tomando café da manhã por exemplo! Falando nisso, cadê o nosso café?

O cavaleiro revirou os olhos. Não era oráculo nem possuía nenhum poder de vidência, mas previa que aquele garoto lhe daria muita dor de cabeça.

-O café será quando eu mandar. Agora estamos estudando. Mas de certa forma, você está parcialmente correto. Retiramos energia de algo fora de nós. De uma fonte. No caso de algumas pessoas, a força vem da alimentação. Para outras, na forma de orações. Existem muitas e muitas fontes. É algo relativo. Aliás, tenham isso em mente. Nada nesta terra possui uma versão única. Todas as coisas, pessoas, sentimentos, tudo enfim possuem várias faces. Como os gêmeos... Vocês dois são idênticos, mas cada um de vocês pensa e age de maneiras diferentes... Estão me entendendo?

Os garotos confirmaram em silêncio.

-Quando tiverem dúvidas, me avisem. Quero ser claro para vocês entenderem isso. Essas coisas que estamos falando são um pouco complicadas para adultos e para crianças deve ser terrivelmente chato... Mas eu tentarei não ser chato. Não muito, pelo menos. –sorriu Hermes, arrancando alguns sorrisos dos garotos.- Mas enfim, estou falando e falando e ainda não cheguei na parte importante. Eu falava das fontes de energia. Eu disse que elas estão fora de nós. Mas o que aconteceria se, por exemplo, Kanon tivesse um suprimento eterno de doces dentro de seus bolsos? Assim que ele tivesse vontade, ele teria em suas mãos caramelos, chocolates, pirulitos e chicletes... O que aconteceria?

-Provavelmente, ele teria diarréia. E a gente iria sofrer com o fedido do Kanon andando perto da gente. –gargalhou Saga. – Fora isso, ele também teria dor de dente. E iria ficar banguela... BANGUELA, BANGUELA! KANON BANGUELA! –gargalhou mais.

Kanon partiu para cima de Saga e tentou empurrá-lo. Hermes foi mais rápido e se meteu no meio, separando-os.

-Acalmem-se ou eu disparo a luz em vocês!

Os dois se entreolharam. Kanon fuzilava Saga com os olhos. Este, por sua vez, devolvia o olhar com um sorriso debochado e lhe mostrou a língua.

-O exemplo infeliz que Saga nos deu é verdade... Mas voltando à nossa conversa das fontes de energia isso significaria que se tivéssemos a nossa disposição, uma fonte de energia, nós seríamos invencíveis. Agora, vamos traduzir as coisas. Os doces de Kanon, seria a nossa energia. O bolso dele, seria o nosso corpo, dentro do nosso corpo para ser preciso. E o sofrimento meu e de Saga por suportar um menininho com diarréia, seria o efeito colateral que a energia criada pelos doces de Kanon faria conosco.

Os irmãos esqueceram a briguinha. Eles se entreolharam e fizeram uma careta de nojo e espanto.

Saga principiou, hesitante:

-Tio Hermes... Você tá dizendo que a energia é... Que o nosso poder vem dos...

Kanon completou:

-...Dos meus... Dos meus...-corou de vergonha.

Ele se aproximou de Hermes e o chamou, pedindo para que o cavaleiro se abaixasse. Hermes saiu de suas alturas e se ajoelhou diante do garoto. Os dois se aproximaram dele e cada um em, um lado de sua orelha, cochicharam, segredando algo.

O cavaleiro se ergueu às gargalhadas. Nunca imaginou que crianças pudessem ser tão inventivas.

-Tio Hermes! O senhor não respondeu! –protestaram os dois.

Ainda entre risos Hermes tentou se controlar. Depois do acesso de risos, pigarreou e começou a falar. Sentia a bochecha dolorida de tanto rir.

-_Pardon, pardon, petit garçons (5)_... Mas isso realmente foi engraçado. O problema começou com esse exemplo infeliz e escatológico do Saga...

-Escato o que?-indagaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Escatológico. Vem do grego. Algo a ver com excrementos. E eu me recuso a dissertar mais sobre isso a essa hora da manhã, antes do meu café! ...Bien, deixem-me remediar a situação. O que eu quero dizer é que existem fontes de energia internas e externas. Vocês estão no Santuário da Grécia, para se tornarem guerreiros de Atena. Logo, vocês não podem ficar dependendo de fatores externos para lutar. Vocês devem depender de si mesmos e de suas próprias energias. Todas as pessoas possuem dentro delas mesmas energia suficiente para serem fortes. Entretanto, elas geralmente são criadas dependendo de fatores externos para viver e acabam morrendo sem jamais terem despertado suas forças latentes. E é por isso que vocês estão aqui. Eu despertarei a verdadeira força de vocês.

Ele respirou fundo e caminhou até a beira do penhasco. Sentou ali e ficou observando o nascer do sol.

-Venham ver isso...

Os dois se aproximaram de onde o cavaleiro estava com receio. Kanon sentia vertigem de ficar perto da beirada daquele penhasco. Esticou o pescoço e deu uma olhada para baixo, procurando o chão, mas nada viu. Saga olhou adiante para o horizonte, esforçando-se para ignorar aquele despenhadeiro. Hermes olhou para os dois de relance e sorriu.

-Em breve, vocês ficarão surpresos com a verdade...

-Do que está falando, tio Hermes?

-Nada... Pensei alto. E pare de me chamar de tio, Saga. Sou o **mestre** de vocês... Agora vou finalizar as explicações de hoje.- Saga e Kanon se entreolharam e saltitaram de felicidade- A energia que eu tanto falei para vocês ela é gerada pelos átomos. Essas minúsculas partículas invisíveis são capazes de gerar energia através da divisão dessas partículas, gerando uma fissão de seus núcleos, ou fissão nuclear.

-Mas t... Quero dizer, mestre. O senhor mesmo disse que o átomo é indivisível. Como agora o senhor diz que dividem seus núcleos?-indagou Saga confuso.

-Os antigos filósofos gregos que inventaram essa definição de átomos. E eles que supuseram que existia uma partícula mínima e indivisível. Entretanto, atualmente, o átomo já foi dividido não sei em quantas partes, mas foi. Agora, na Segunda Guerra Mundial, os americanos jogaram uma bomba atômica no Japão, vocês devem ter ouvido falar... A força dessa bomba deriva da divisão das partículas de um átomo específico. Vinha de uma fissão nuclear. Também é possível gerar energia unindo o núcleo de dois átomos, cujas partículas explodem, gerando uma fusão nuclear.

Kanon olhava o mestre confuso.

-Mestre... O senhor está falando que você e as pessoas que vivem aqui conseguem criar bombas nucleares?

-Quase isso. O que estou fazendo é comparar a força de destruição de cada coisa. E eu garanto que as pessoas deste Santuário possuem mais força que todas essas bombas juntas. A força dos cavaleiros deste Santuário provém de um árduo treinamento... Geralmente, a força deles é advinda da explosão de átomos, como numa fusão... Por isso que expliquei como as bombas funcionam... Essa força, essa energia de que tanto falo e que está presente em tudo à nossa volta chama-se cosmo. Lembrem-se disso.

O cavaleiro olhou de soslaio para os dois garotos e viu a careta que eles faziam. Estavam com sono e fome. Aliás, ele também sentia o mesmo. Ao ouvir sua própria barriga clamar por comida, Hermes decidiu parar as explicações por alguns instantes.

-Chega de explicações por hoje... Vamos tomar o _déjeuner. (6)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um mês se passara desde que os gêmeos chegaram ao Santuário. Hermes os acordava diariamente antes do sol nascer. Eles já estavam começando a se habituar à rotina de treinos. A princípio, reclamavam de dores no corpo, mas o cavaleiro não diminuiu a carga de exercícios. Ele tinha consciência de que não exigia nada além dos limites deles.

Naquele dia, um pouco depois do almoço, Hermes acompanhava à distância os garotos dando voltas no terreno, numa corrida. Depois passaria uma nova seqüência de exercícios.

Ele estava concentrado, observando o desenvolvimento dos alunos, e nem percebeu a aproximação de uma pessoa.

O desconhecido parou a uns três passos de distância do cavaleiro. Cruzou os braços e observou os menininhos correrem. Esboçou um sorriso de escárnio que não dava para ser visto, pois seu rosto estava coberto.

-Chegou aqui faz muito tempo?-indagou Hermes, à queima-roupa.

-Talvez dois minutos.

O cavaleiro virou-se para encarar a pessoa e sorriu, num misto de provocação e orgulho.

-Aproxime-se, _mein__liebe__Kind_(7)... Observe de perto o futuro promissor do Santuário de Atena.

O visitante franziu o cenho de leve, mas o cavaleiro não viu. Odiava os apelidos que Hermes lhe dava. Aproximou-se do cavaleiro. Cruzou os braços na altura do peito e permaneceu em silêncio.

Hermes olhou para o visitante de cima a baixo numa análise. Os cabelos compridos e com pontas onduladas, num castanho-avermelhado. O corpo bem feito, vestindo confortavelmente uma calça e uma túnica solta. Um cinturão pendia da cintura fina. Protetores de braço e joelheiras envolviam o corpo dela.

Ele fez uma careta de desagrado, não achou aquele detalhe esteticamente bonito ou desejável. Ergueu a cabeça e fixou o olhar no rosto da pessoa. Queria ver uma vez mais aqueles olhos cor de mel. A única coisa que pôde ver era uma máscara que lhe lembrava a máscara antiga que simbolizava o teatro. A tragédia.

A amazona riu de leve, um riso abafado pela máscara, despertando o cavaleiro de sua observação minuciosa. Hermes olhou na direção dos meninos e os viu aos tropeções. Por algum motivo que ele ignorava, Saga perseguia o irmão e berrava todos os pequenos xingamentos que sabia. Kanon por sua vez, corria em zigue-zague, driblando o irmão enfurecido e gargalhava.

-Se este é o futuro promissor do Santuário de Atena, prefiro não ter futuro. Não quero estar viva para ver isso... –riu sarcástica- Como você ousa treinar estes pestinhas e imagina entregar a armadura do meu pai para um deles? Você desonra a memória dele!

Hermes a olhou de soslaio. Odiava conversar com ela. Ela sempre tentava tirá-lo do sério. Mas ao mesmo tempo, apreciava sua companhia.

Ela se virou para encará-lo. Amava tirar Hermes, o cavaleiro mais arrogante do Santuário, de seu pedestal.

-Também... O que eu podia esperar de você? Eu sei quem você realmente é... Você não é um cavaleiro. Você é

-TIO HERMES! CANSEI DISSO! OLHA, O KANON NÃO ME DEIXA TREINAR EM PAZ! ELE FICA PONDO O PÉ NA FRENTE PARA EU TROPEÇAR TODA HORA! CASTIGA ELE! OU MELHOR, DEIXA QUE **EU** CASTIGO!

-ISSO SEU FRACOTE! VAI CHORAR PRO TIO! FRACOTE, FRACOTE!- gargalhou Kanon aproximando-se de Saga.

Os gritos indignados de Saga e as gargalhadas histéricas de Kanon atraíram a atenção de Hermes e da amazona. O menininho de cabelo tigelinha parou na frente dos dois. Encarou-os, mas fixou o olhar na estranha.

-Quem é você? Por que usa máscara?

-Ela deve usar isso porque é feia.-Kanon explicou para Saga.

-Ah... Entendi.

Hermes olhou para a amazona e gargalhou. A má educação de Kanon lhe valeu uma boa piada. O cavaleiro a encarou e pôs o indicador nos lábios pedindo silêncio. A guerreira mordeu os lábios, contendo a resposta que tinha para aquele pivetinho insolente.

Ele se virou para os garotos e ordenou:

-Voltem para casa. Arrumem o quarto.

Os dois abriram a boca para protestar, mas Hermes os encarou sério não dando margens a tentativas de o enrolarem. Os dois se entreolharam e caminharam para a casa, reclamando entre si. Saga encarou o irmão e lhe deu um croque.

-Ei! Isso é sujeira! Que que eu te fiz?

-Me fez tropeçar na corrida! Bobalhão!

O cavaleiro acompanhou os dois com o olhar. Assim que eles desapareceram dentro do casebre, Hermes voltou-se para ela.

-Sinto muito pela educação dele, mas ele é muito... Espontâneo, digamos. Entretanto você mereceu. Julgando-os à distância, criticando-os sem os conhecer. Transferindo o ódio que sente por mim, para eles... Quero esclarecer uma coisa, Cora: eu sou o que sou e nunca neguei isso. Você me conheceu, sabe quem realmente sou. Entretanto, eu mereci a armadura de Gêmeos. A armadura me escolheu, com todos os meus pecados, mas me escolheu. E eu a honro, juntamente com a memória do seu pai, meu mestre. Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que ele me salvou. Agora se você veio aqui apenas para por defeito nos meus pupilos, retire-se. O show acabou.

Hermes virou as costas e se afastou deixando Cora sozinha. A amazona virou-se e saiu, amaldiçoando a idéia de espioná-lo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ao adentrar a casa ele viu Saga e Kanon arrumando a cama. Sentou-se num canto, ao lado da janela. Cora sempre o deixava desconcertado. Ela tinha a péssima mania de o lembrar de seus demônios internos.

-Mestre... Aquela pessoa era mulher? E por que aquela pessoa usava máscara?

A voz de Saga tirou Hermes de seus pensamentos.

-Hã?... Ah! Sim, sim... Ela é uma mulher. Chama-se Cora...-imagens desfocadas, lembranças embaralhadas invadiram sua mente. Antes que seus pensamentos lhe pregassem uma peça, voltou-se para os garotos. - Quanto à máscara é por uma regra daqui do Santuário. Mulheres são aceitas para lutar e servir Atena, entretanto para fazê-lo, devem abrir mão de sua condição feminina. A máscara é um símbolo de que essas mulheres não têm mais ligação com a realidade mundana. São guerreiras com a vida devotada a servir e proteger Atena... Aliás, foi bom vocês tocarem nesse assunto. Nunca, em hipótese nenhuma, vejam o rosto de uma amazona. Outra regra do Santuário diz que uma amazona que tiver o rosto visto por um homem deve escolher entre amá-lo ou matá-lo. E isso não me parece saudável.

Saga parou de dobrar os lençóis e encarou o mestre:

-Então é por isso que ela não gosta de você tio? Por que você viu o rosto dela?

O cavaleiro engoliu em seco a pergunta que seu aprendiz disparara. Por vezes detestava a perspicácia de Saga. Sorriu, tentando disfarçar o constrangimento:

-Imagine. Ela gosta de mim. Apenas demonstra de uma maneira... Pouco usual, digamos... –passou a mão pelo cabelo se arrumando.

Kanon estava sério, como sempre ficava quando tinha dúvidas:

-Se as máscaras só as mulheres que usam, por que a armadura de Gêmeos tem duas máscaras? Isso não pega bem!

Ouvir aquilo fez o mestre se descontrair e cair na gargalhada. Esqueceu-se completamente dela.

-Bem que eu notei que tinha alguma coisa estranha na urna da armadura... –puxou o pupilo para perto de si e bagunçou os cabelos que possuíam o mesmo corte de Saga, puxando as bochechas dele em seguida-Pare de mexer nas minhas coisas, rapazinho! E quanto às máscaras, elas são um símbolo de que os cavaleiros de Gêmeos pegam bem! E muito bem, obrigado! -concluiu Hermes, gargalhando mais. Depois se lembrou que estava no meio de crianças. Pigarreou e corrigiu-se. – Na verdade, as máscaras que estão presentes no elmo são uma alusão às duas faces do signo de Gêmeos e também às nossas estrelas guardiãs, Castor e Pólux. Já contei para vocês o mito de Gêmeos?

-Não... Mas nós conhecemos... Nosso pai nos contava. –respondeu Saga. Ele cruzou os braços, como se estivesse se abraçando. Sentiu um aperto no peito que não sabia denominar. Baixou o rosto e se agachou, juntando os brinquedos numa caixa para evitar acidentes. No dia anterior, Hermes pisou num boneco. O boneco ficou destroçado e o mestre ganhou um galo na testa.

Hermes notou o rostinho tristonho que Saga fizera. Observou Kanon se aproximar do irmão e o encarar em silêncio. Aquela união deles iria aumentar durante os treinos. Isso seria ótimo. Mas até que ponto seria positivo? O cavaleiro começou a se questionar sem encontrar respostas. Optou por questionar-se á noite, quando eles dormiam.

-Castor e Pólux eram irmãos gêmeos, nascidos de Leda. Pólux era filho de Zeus, um imortal. Já Castor era filho de Tíndaro, um mortal. Mas essa diferença não influiu na forte amizade deles. Eram extremamente unidos, tanto que ganharam o apelido de _"Dióscuros"_, os filhos de Zeus. Um dos feitos importantes dos Dióscuros, foi a participação na busca do Velocino de Ouro. Junto com Jasão e os demais Argonautas, Castor e Pólux lutaram contra o rei Âmico e raptaram Febe e Helaíra, as noivas prometidas dos gêmeos Idas e Linceu. Pólux matou Linceu, porém Idas matou Castor. Pólux ficou desesperado e implorou para seu pai Zeus para que o matasse ou devolvesse seu irmão. Comovido com tamanha fraternidade, o senhor dos Deuses propôs a única solução para salvar o jovem: Pólux deveria dividir a sua imortalidade com o irmão, alternando com ele um dia de vida e outro de morte. Pólux não hesitou em dar a resposta afirmativa e, a partir desse instante, os irmãos passaram a viver e morrer alternadamente. Para celebrar tamanha prova de amor fraterno, Zeus transformou os Dióscuros na constelação de Gêmeos, onde não poderiam ser separados nem pela morte...

-Que coincidência! Nossa mãe se chama Leda!-exclamou Kanon, procurando algo para animar o irmão.

- Agora só faltam vocês me dizerem que o pai de vocês se chama Tíndaro ou Zeus. Então eu realmente ficarei honrado em treinar os legítimos Dióscuros!-brincou Hermes.

A piada funcionou. Saga levantou a cabeça e riu com gosto. As tensões se desanuviaram naquele momento.

O cavaleiro aproveitou a deixa e resolveu continuar a explicação:

-Então, como eu dizia antes de fazer essa sessão "Túnel do Tempo", o elmo de Gêmeos faz uma alusão ao mito de Castor e Pólux. Esse mito quer nos mostrar não apenas o amor fraternal, mas também mostrar o sacrifício que nós, geminianos, fazemos diariamente, tentando encontrar um equilíbrio. Às vezes, entramos em choque com nosso próprio sentido analítico, com nossa mente racional, que tenta bloquear o outro lado, o lado sentimental. Daí o conflito e a mutabilidade dos humores. O conflito constante entre o intelectual e o emocional, o masculino e o feminino, o mortal e o imortal... Mas enfim, quem não é confuso? Venham comigo... Olhem de perto a armadura que logo mudará de dono...

Os menininhos adentraram o quarto do mestre. Era pouco mobiliado, tinha apenas um colchão, um armário antigo e um criado-mudo. Ao lado do criado-mudo estava uma enorme caixa dourada. Uma urna. Ela era maior que os meninos.

Saga e Kanon correram para perto dela. Finalmente poderiam ver a armadura de perto e observar todos os detalhes. Nada de olhadas esporádicas, aproveitando-se de alguma distração do mestre. Agora eles adquiriram o direito de vê-la.

Hermes encostou-se no batente da porta e cruzou os braços, observando à distância a alegria dos meninos.

-Como vocês já mexiam nela, já devem saber como abri-la. Abram e olhem a armadura que um dia será de vocês. A Sagrada Armadura de Gêmeos.

Antes mesmo que ele terminasse sua orgulhosa fala, os gêmeos se uniram, cada um de um lado, forçando as trancas da urna até que a abriram. Ao mesmo tempo em que a tampa da urna e as paredes dela caíram no chão com estrondo, Saga e Kanon pularam para trás.

-Seus pestinhas! Tomem cuidado com o patrimônio! Essa armadura por enquanto é minha! E se ficarem destruindo ela agora, no momento que eu transferir meu posto para –pigarreou de leve- vocês, vocês não terão mais armadura para protegê-los!

Os dois não ouviam nada do que ele dizia. Estavam extasiados diante da beleza e grandiosidade da armadura dourada. Já a viram outras vezes, mas sempre que a olhavam sentiam como se fosse a primeira vez que a viam. Uma inexplicável sensação de admiração, espanto e reverência inundavam as crianças.

Kanon encarou os braços da armadura. Cruzou os braços e inclinou a cabeça, intrigado.

-Mestre, afinal por que essa armadura tem tantos braços? Isso parece aqueles desenhos daqueles deuses do Oriente! Isso é feio!

O cavaleiro riu da imitação que Kanon fez dos braços da armadura.

-Parando para analisar... É você tem razão! Parece mesmo aquelas imagens de deuses hindus! Que mente fértil, Kanon! Quando eu era mais novo nunca questionei isso. Mas creio que os braços sejam apenas para as máscaras não se sentirem "enciumadas". Afinal, cada máscara representa uma pessoa, um corpo. E um corpo perfeito necessariamente tem dois braços!

Saga ignorou a conversa do irmão e aproximou-se mais da armadura. Com a mãozinha trêmula e hesitante, ele tocou-a. Deslizou a ponta dos dedos no peitoral e subiu. Com as duas mãos, segurou o elmo, como se segurasse uma pessoa pelo rosto. O soltou e deslizou a costa da mão em ambas as máscaras que compunham o elmo.

Ficou um bom tempo encarando o elmo. Desde que Kanon fizera aquela pergunta sobre as máscaras que tinham na armadura, ele se sentiu inquieto e ansiava por revê-las.

Sem pedir permissão, retirou o elmo e segurou. Colocou na cabeça e não enxergou nada. Ele era muito pequeno e aquele capacete (conforme ele resmungou revoltado ao constatar que não servia para ele) era enorme. Tirou da cabeça e fixou o olhar nas feições das máscaras.

Uma face calma e tranqüila que exprimia bondade e uma pontada de melancolia. Do lado oposto, uma face exibia um sorriso maldoso e divertido, demonstrando astúcia e arrogância.

-Essas máscaras são iguaizinhas às máscaras do teatro. A tragédia e a comédia. A bondade e a maldade... Mestre... Nós conseguiremos conviver com isso em equilíbrio?

Hermes se aproximou dele e pegou o elmo. Segurou com uma mão e encarou-o longamente. Por um breve instante, sentiu-se como um Hamlet moderno, encarando o crânio, envolto em brumas melancólicas e confusas. Esboçou um estranho sorriso.

-Talvez sim, talvez não. Depende de cada pessoa... É como eu digo para mim mesmo... Essa é a benção e a maldição para aqueles que possui Gêmeos como constelação guardiã.

Ele colocou o elmo de volta no mesmo lugar e os mandou fechar a caixa. Tal como Pandora, Hermes também queria trancafiar seus demônios e rezava para que seus pupilos não tivessem tais problemas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O tempo era estranho. Por vezes corria, loucamente, arrastando tudo e todos que pudessem ficar contra ele. Outras vezes, caminhava com vagar, lentamente, deixando as pessoas imersas num completo tédio.

Entretanto, Saga e Kanon não sentiam nada. O dia era sempre repleto de treinos físicos e explicações sobre a natureza dos átomos, a elevação dos cosmos e outras matérias relevantes para a formação deles como cavaleiros.

Somente à noite, depois do banho e do jantar, eles voltavam a sentir e a ter impressões do que se passava ao redor deles. Apesar do mestre ser exigente, ele não abusava das forças deles. Hermes tinha consciência de que eles eram apenas meninos, crianças. Comprometeu-se consigo e com a família Mixalis a torná-los homens fortes e honrados, mas não pretendia fazer de uma vez. Exigiria aos poucos, aumentando as cobranças gradativamente, quando tivesse certeza de que eles poderiam cumprir o que ele mandava.

Os irmãos estavam deitados no colchão velho. Eles ainda não ganharam o outro colchão que o mestre prometera no primeiro dia. Hermes disse que estava com alguns "probleminhas" e que, talvez, o colchão demoraria a chegar.

Seus músculos doíam. Pernas, braços, ombros e pescoço. O corpo inteiro latejava. Já deveriam estar habituados com as dores, mas elas sempre se pronunciavam antes de dormir.

Saga estava deitado, com as mãos na barriga, fitando o teto. Kanon se jogou no colchão de bruços e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro.

-Ei... Saga? Você tá acordado?

-Aham. Você me acordou. –replicou o irmão, dando um tapinha de leve na cabeça do irmão.

Os dois ficaram se estapeando e se batendo com os travesseiros até perderem o fôlego. Novamente se jogaram no colchão.

-Sabe... Eu estava lembrando daquele dia que o tio Hermes levou a gente até a casa de Gêmeos. Ela é tão grandona! A gente bem que poderia morar lá ao invés desse buraco no meio do nada!Cabe toda a nossa casa lá dentro e ainda sobra espaço!

-É verdade... Mas você viu o que ele disse? Aquela casa existe para proteger. Não é para morar.

-Então por que o tio Hermes deixou coisas lá?

-Acho que é por que ele precisa... Ele tem que proteger, mas também tem que dormir e comer como todo mundo. Acho melhor você parar de chamar ele de tio Kanon... Ele fica bravo!

-Tô nem ai. Ele é tio.-atalhou Kanon

-O melhor é que pelo que ele disse, a casa de Gêmeos é a única do Santuário que tem duas casas. E ele disse que quando a gente ficar mais velho, teremos direito a casa! Vai ser uma casa pra mim e outra pra você!

-Que milagre! Aprendeu a dividir as coisas comigo! Acho que você comeu algo estragado, está passando mal!-gargalhou Kanon.

Saga virou o rosto e ignorou o irmão. Voltou a fitar o teto. Novamente, aquela incômoda sensação de aperto no peito invadiu seus pensamentos. Agora já sabia como denominá-la. Era uma sensação vaga e dolorosa, que perfurava e trespassava seu corpo... Pura e simples saudade. Saudade dos pais. Saudade da sua antiga casa. Saudade da sua antiga vida.

Kanon reparou a expressão melancólica do irmão. Sabia o motivo daquela cara. Mas sentia-se impotente perante aquilo. Não sabia como se comportar ou o que fazer. O máximo que poderia fazer, era fazê-lo rir e sonhar um pouco... Distanciar-se daquela dor.

-Teremos duas casas grandonas! Uma pra mim e outra pra você! Ai a gente pode brincar nelas... Imagina só, Saga, brincar de esconde-esconde ou de pega-pega ali! Ninguém vai conseguir encontrar a gente ou nos pegar!

O rostinho de Saga se iluminou na escuridão. Uma inexplicável alegria, algo quente e reconfortante, invadiu seu corpo, animando-o.

-E a gente vai poder chamar os nossos amigos lá de casa... Nossos pais, vizinhos e todo mundo. Acho que dá até para eles morarem com a gente! E claro, o tio Hermes também! Eu gosto dele!

-Eu também... Mas gosto dele como amigo. Como mestre ele massacra a gente.-retrucou Kanon, pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça e se espreguiçando.

Saga abriu a boca, mas a voz não saia. Hesitava ao falar, lhe faltava o fôlego. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, tentando conter seus sentimentos.

-Atualmente, ele é a nossa única família... Estamos sozinhos. Papai e mamãe não mandaram notícias. E nós não sabemos o endereço deles... Perdemos nossos pais, perdemos nossa família. Agora, somos só nós dois. Só temos um ao outro...

Kanon olhou o irmão e ficou em silêncio. Tinha consciência disso, mas nunca ousara expressar tal pensamento em palavras. Virou-se na cama e ficou a encarar o teto. Saga pôs o dorso da mão na testa e ficou imóvel fitando um ponto qualquer do teto.

Os dois mergulharam no silêncio, o mais completo silêncio. Ficaram juntos dividindo-o. Eles sobraram. Precisavam se unir mais e mais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do lado de fora, Hermes estava sem sono. Tentava estimular o sono lendo ou pensando nas suas dívidas. Mas as vozes alegres dos seus pupilos só o deixavam mais acordado.

Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha. Serviu-se de uma xícara de café frio. Desistiu de dormir. Não tinha mais ânimo para isso.

Procurou alguns papéis que deixou separado no seu quarto e ficou lendo na mesa da cozinha, enquanto bebericava o líquido escuro da xícara.

As mãos do cavaleiro seguravam várias cartas. As poucas que ele recebia eram do Grande Mestre pedindo sua presença. Desde que começara a treinar os garotos, Hermes sumiu do Santuário. Ele não queria que os demais soubessem que ele arrumara aprendizes. Não queria que notassem que ele já estava velho demais para proteger as 12 casas.

Porém, a maioria das cartas eram endereçadas para os irmãos Mixalis, Saga e Kanon. A principio, as cartas eram semanais. Como eles não respondiam, as cartas passaram a ser mensais. Atualmente, Ulisses e Leda enviavam cartas a cada três meses.

O cavaleiro examinou algumas cartas, releu outras. Todas diziam a mesma coisa. _"Temos saudades de vocês. Nós te amamos. Sentimos orgulho de vocês. Vocês fazem falta!"_

Hermes sempre sentia um nó na garganta ao ler aquelas linhas saudosas e amorosas. Entretanto, desde o momento que pegou a mão dos dois, em frente ao _Parthenon_, decidiu que não falaria dos pais deles. Isso só instigaria a saudade dos dois e eles não se adaptariam aos árduos treinos.

Guardou as cartas e amarrou uma fita, prendendo-as. Ficou num longo silêncio, encarando-as, pensativo:

-Mais tarde, quando estiverem prontos eu entregarei todas essas cartas... Cora tem razão. Eu sou péssimo. Eu nunca deixei de ser quem sou. Eu sou... Eu sou... Ah, nem ouso pronunciar isso para mim mesmo... E aqueles dois dizem que gostam de mim... Como isso é possível? Aqueles dois... Quantos planos fazem... Como são inocentes. Será que não notaram a discrepância? Duas casas e uma armadura... Pobrezinhos... Caíram numa terrível armadilha. E eu realmente sou detestável, pois me aproveito dos sentimentos que eles nutrem por mim e finjo ignorar os planos infantis que eles fazem...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muito tempo se passou. Saga e Kanon já não eram mais tão crianças. Seus treinos continuavam os mesmos, mas ganharam o acréscimo de uma parte voltada para a ilusão e para o domínio do espaço-tempo; ataques que costumavam deixar o inimigo desnorteado e facilitava a vitória deles.

Saga e Kanon já estavam dominando as ilusões razoavelmente bem. Um dia até conseguiram enganar o mestre, criando uma ilusão deles treinando em frente a casa, logo depois do almoço. Só não foi tão perfeito porque o mestre sabia que eles nunca em sã consciência sairiam de casa para treinar por conta própria. Encontrou-os a alguma distância da casa, debaixo de uma frondosa árvore, dormindo na sombra. Foram expulsos da comodidade verde dela após ouvirem as ameaças veladas do mestre.

Numa nova e límpida manhã, Hermes se aproximou dos dois. Na noite anterior decidiu passar os fundamentos básicos para ensinar um dos golpes mais usados dos cavaleiros de Gêmeos.

Encarou os pupilos. Saga estava cheio de olheiras e Kanon esfregava os olhos, tentando se manter acordado.

-Guten Morgen! (8) Hoje para alegrar o dia de vocês, resolvi ser bonzinho e passar a base da técnica que os cavaleiros de Gêmeos mais usam. Será, literalmente, uma viagem! Prestem atenção ao que farei e depois eu explicarei com maiores detalhes como fiz.

O cavaleiro relaxou o corpo e fechou os olhos. Estava tranqüilo, pretendia executar o golpe lentamente para que seus aprendizes visualizassem cada movimento que fizesse.

Concentrou-se. Uma enorme aura dourada surgiu, envolvendo o corpo de Hermes. O ar começou a se movimentar, agitando-se, arrastando poeira e pequenos detritos.

Saga fechou um olho e pos a mão na frente do rosto para se proteger, gesto este imitado inconscientemente por seu irmão mais novo.

Os braços de seu mestre ergueram-se num instante. O cosmo estava concentrado neles. Num movimento amplo, ele abriu os braços. Neste mesmo instante, algo estranho abriu-se diante de Hermes.

Parecia um enorme portal. De dentro dele, um vento ainda mais forte dava a impressão de ser vomitado por aquela bocarra descomunal, agitando tudo em volta. Era possível avistar planetas, destroços de guerra, guerreiros medievais, homens primitivos, máquinas nunca vistas, criaturas jamais imaginadas... Como se toda a história da Terra, ou melhor, como se toda a história do Universo tivesse sido jogada num imenso caldeirão e misturada despreocupadamente.

Os pupilos encaravam aquele estranho e desconhecido espaço com legítimo espanto. O mestre virou para eles e fez um gesto de exibição, mostrando o gigantesco e desproporcional espaço atrás dele.

-Saga, Kanon... Tenho o prazer de lhes mostrar a "Outra Dimensão". Aproximem-se, não tenham medo.

Os dois se entreolharam. Levantaram-se e foram até ele. Kanon encarava o espaço boquiaberto, teve o ímpeto de tocar naquilo, mas se controlou. Saga andou ao redor de Hermes e achou aquele portal fantástico.

-Olha só... Estou atrás desse portal, mas na verdade eu não estou dentro dele. Eu vejo as costas do nosso mestre e a nossa casa... É como se não existisse... Incrível!

Os dois voltaram a ficar diante do mestre. Hermes riu do espanto deles e explicou:

-Bem... Como o próprio nome diz, a "Outra Dimensão" é uma dimensão paralela à nossa, na qual vivemos. Um lugar onde o tempo não existe. Ou se existe, ele parou. Passado, presente e futuro fundidos no mesmo lugar. Com este golpe, podemos enviar nossos inimigos para este lugar e eles ficarão presos ai até morrer. É uma prisão espaço-temporal portátil! A menos que sejam espertos e consigam achar a saída... Mas é muito raro conseguirem. Geralmente as pessoas se desesperam e acabam ficando ai mesmo...-riu mais.

Saga e Kanon se entreolharam. O senso de humor do mestre era algo que os deixava sempre com o pé atrás.

-Eu executei o golpe lentamente para vocês observarem os detalhes, como os movimentos, as posições de ataque e tudo mais. Viram tudo? Tem alguma dúvida?

Eles balançaram a cabeça. Saga, num misto de arrogância e autoconfiança, acreditava piamente que executaria o golpe com perfeição. Kanon sentia algo semelhante. Cruzou os braços e mexeu nos cabelos, certo de que iria acertar de primeira.

-_Très bien._ Concentrem suas cosmo-energias e utilizem a "Outra Dimensão" um contra o outro.

Os dois se entreolharam com receio, relembrando das palavras de Hermes dizendo que aquele golpe confinava os inimigos numa prisão espaço-temporal.

-A maneira mais rápida e precisa de dominar as dimensões paralelas é entrando nelas e aprender por conta própria a caminhar por estes diversos mundos sozinho. Andem logo! Se ficarem presos nela, demonstrarão apenas que não deveriam ser cavaleiros. Será apenas uma confirmação de que o homem não pode enganar o destino.

Os irmãos continuaram se olhando. Kanon mordeu os lábios nervoso e Saga respirou fundo de olhos fechados. Voltaram a se encarar e menearam a cabeça, concordando num mútuo silêncio.

Eles recuaram alguns passos e se encararam. Concentraram seus cosmos e o ergueram. Uma minúscula, porém latente cosmo-energia envolveu o corpo de cada um deles. Se olharam num silêncio concentrado. Ao mesmo tempo, em sincronia, os dois imitaram os gestos do mestre e, de súbito; liberaram todo o cosmo de uma só vez, gerando uma pequena explosão.

-OUTRA DIMENSÃO!-gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Hermes observava os dois à distância. Sorriu satisfeito. Executaram o golpe com perfeição. Os dois se espantaram. Uma força sobre-humana os sugava para adentrar aquele limbo de tempo.

-MALDIÇÃO!-berrou Saga, relembrando do pai e da mãe.

-Droga! A gente tá sendo puxando para se portal!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Num dia comum, uma semana depois deles sumirem, Hermes estava deitado no colchão lendo um livro qualquer quando ouviu gritos:

-VIU SÓ COMO EU TINHA RAZÃO? VIU SÓ, BOBALHÃO!

-CALA A BOCA, SAGA! SÓ POR QUE VOCÊ É O MAIS VELHO NÃO TEM QUE TER NECESSARIAMENTE A RAZÃO DE TUDO!

Saga gargalhou vitorioso:

-Mas **eu **tenho a razão! Como sempre!

-Cala a boca! Estou cansado e com fome!

O estômago de Saga também roncou.

-Tudo bem... Mas só por que eu também estou com fome.

Hermes foi até a entrada da casa e riu.

-Ora, ora... _Herzlich__willkommen__, (9) petit garçons! _Como encontraram a saída daquele portal? _Kömm, kömm (10)... _Chegaram na hora do_ déjeuner!_

Os dois entraram, praticamente se arrastando pela casa. Estavam incrivelmente cansados. Queriam apenas comer, tomar banho e dormir.

-Ah... Tio Hermes não entendo nada do que diz! Ainda mais quando estou zonzo de fome!-atalhou Kanon.

-Sou obrigado a concordar com ele... Pare de misturar os idiomas. Isso me deixa confuso!-concordou Saga.

-Eu vou tentar, mas não prometo nada. Aprender grego já foi uma batalha para mim.

Os três ficaram conversando, trocando impressões sobre a "Outra Dimensão". Para comemorar o retorno deles, Hermes se prontificou a fazer a melhor comida que era capaz de cozinhar.

Talvez ele não tenha se superado na cozinha, mas naquele dia, Saga e Kanon comeram vorazmente e repetiram. O mestre os observou comendo e sorriu. Sentira falta deles. As más respostas de Kanon e as dúvidas inconvenientes de Saga. As tentativas frustradas de fugirem dos treinos e suas ameaças diárias.

Riu com gosto. Aqueles dois se tornaram sua família. Por um instante sentiu seu corpo invadido por um súbito abatimento. Uma voz rouca e inumana, sussurrara em seus ouvidos, oprimindo seu coração:

"_Isso está perto de terminar Hermes de Gêmeos... O tempo se aproxima. A hora morta está chegando..."_

Ele respirou fundo e fixou o olhar nos dois pupilos. Uma parte dele chorava em profundo silêncio...

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

Saga e Kanon já cresceram e se tornaram homens fortes e honrados conforme a promessa de Hermes. E chega a hora H. Quem será o cavaleiro escolhido? XDD

**Notas:**

(1) "Muito bem", em francês.

(2) "Bem, bem", em francês.

(3) "Garotinhos, menininhos", em francês.

(4) "Olhem atentamente", em alemão.

(5) "Perdão, perdão, menininhos", em francês.

(6) "Café da manhã", em francês.

(7) "Minha amada criança", em alemão.

(8) "Bom dia", em alemão.

(9) "Bem vindos de coração", em alemão. Essa parte "de coração", numa tradução bem literal.

(10) "Venham, venham", em alemão

**Confissões da autora:**

OIEEEEE! VOLTEI! Não sou a Fênix, mas também ressurjo das cinzas! \o/

Sorry gente, desculpe a demora, mas eu estava enrolada com outros projetos (na verdade, ainda estou) e também estava um tanto desmotivada para continuar esta fic, embora eu já soubesse o fim dela desde o primeiro capítulo XD

Prometo não enrolar muito e postar mais vezes. Aliás, já tenho até um roteiro para me ajudar a escrever! (Oh, como sou organizada XD).

Well, well, estou indo... Beijão para todos e até breve!


	5. O garoto que controla o brilho das estre

**Aquele que é igual a Deus, a encarnação do Mal**

**By Darkrose**

**Capítulo 5: O garoto que controla o brilho das estrelas**

Saga e Kanon estavam se estapeando antes do café. A briga era para ver qual dos dois comeria o único pão da casa. Dividir era inaceitável e até mesmo compreensível. Apenas um pão não satisfazia nenhum dos dois e nem ao mestre. Logo, um terço ou a metade seria inútil para ambos ou para os três, se bem que eles nem levavam Hermes em consideração na disputa.

-_Bonjour. _(1) – ao notar a selvagem batalha entre os irmãos, Hermes riu sarcástico - _Wundervoll,_ (2) brigando antes mesmo do sol nascer? Este dia promete... – comentou debochado.

Saga parou imediatamente de bater no irmão e sorriu cínico para ele. Kanon entendeu perfeitamente o olhar e quis revidar, mas seu irmão mais velho já cumprimentava o mestre com um sonoro "Bom dia" que o deixou arrepiado.

-Saga você é falso que dói! – murmurou Kanon.

-Não sou falso... Realmente desejo um bom dia para nosso mestre. – sorriu Saga, prendendo os cabelos, com seu ar de intelectual e bom aluno.

-Não se preocupe comigo Kanon... Apesar de não ser parente de vocês, conheço muito bem os dois... Bem até demais, já que moramos juntos há nove anos! A cara de certinho do _monsieur _(3) Saga não me engana. Assim como sua tentativa de me alertar também não me engana, _monsieur _Kanon. – suspirou – Antes que vocês se matem por um pedaço de pão, saibam que acabei de comê-lo. Não deixei nem migalhas pra vocês. – sorriu e passou a mão pela barriga reta.

-M-mas tio Hermes!! Era meu café! – protestou Kanon

-Não era seu. Era o meu pão. – corrigiu Saga

-Não era não! Era meu!

-MEU!

-MEU!

O mestre bocejou e sentou-se no chão encarando o início da nova discussão.

-Avisem-me quando terminarem, _oui? _De qualquer maneira, hoje não teremos nada importante mesmo... – tombou o corpo para trás e deitou-se no chão seco e terroso.

Ao ouvirem as palavras indiferentes de Hermes e vê-lo deitado de olhos fechados, os irmãos Mixalis se entreolharam abismados e aproximaram-se dele.

-Ei tio! E o treino?

Ainda deitado e mantendo os olhos fechados, Hermes mexeu a perna, fazendo-a deslocar-se com rapidez e força, dando uma rasteira em Kanon que caiu de cara no chão.

Abriu uma fresta de olho, seus olhos azuis acinzentados brilharam divertidos diante da cara irritada e pasma de Kanon.

-Já cansei de lhe falar que não sou seu tio.

Saga viu a cena e tampou a boca para conter o riso. Kanon o olhou furioso e tentou imitar o mestre, porém seu irmão esquivou-se facilmente.

-Kanon, você nunca vai me derrubar dessa maneira. Você é muito lento, idiota. – desdenhou, olhando-o prepotente.

Hermes tomou impulso para se levantar, dando uma cambalhota de costas e acertando o peito de Saga com força igual ao que usou com Kanon. Pego de surpresa, Saga tentou se esquivar novamente, mas caiu de bunda no chão.

-Dois contra um é injusto! – protestou enquanto Kanon ria com gosto.

-Esteja sempre preparado, Saga. Aliás, não somente você, mas Kanon também. Os dois enfrentarão muitos inimigos. Alguns serão honrados e justos, mas a maioria quer apenas arrancar sua cabeça ou enforcá-los com suas próprias tripas. Justiça é um conceito relativo numa batalha. Não estou dizendo que vocês devem ser igual à esses cretinos, quero dizer que

-"Devemos estar preparados para tudo!" – os dois cortaram o mestre com o coro.

-Já que vocês estão bancando os espertinhos comigo, eu deveria treiná-los, mas hoje é um dia especial. Hoje vocês estão dispensados dos treinos.

-Sério? – indagou Kanon com um enorme sorriso na face.

-O que o senhor vai fazer com a gente, mestre? – Saga cruzou os braços desconfiado – Não vai dar nenhuma daquelas "missões" de vagar por dimensões paralelas e pregar peças naquela amazona ruiva, né?

O mestre fitou o céu distraído.

-Eu jamais mandei nada disso... Meu treino é sério. Se vocês fizeram isso, não foi minha ordem.

-Não lembra? Kanon quebrou a máscara dela. – riu.

-E você roubou a comida da casa dela. – completou o outro, rindo também.

-Ah... Que coisa... Nem lembrava. _Bien, bien_ (4)De qualquer maneira, se quiserem fazer isso seria ótimo. Vocês já viram como está a dispensa e eu estou cheio de dívidas entre os mercadores da vila próxima daqui. – riu embaraçado – Eles me perguntam "Mas senhor Hermes! Como consegue terminar com toda a comida da noite pro dia? O senhor come demais! E ainda nem engorda! É comida pra mais de um mês!".

-Por que não diz que você tem aprendizes, ti – Kanon pigarreou e corrigiu-se – Mestre? Talvez assim eles entendam e possam nos ajudar.

-Ah, não vai ter graça... – ao notar os aprendizes cabisbaixos relembrou de uma velha discussão e quis se justificar - Já lhes expliquei que não tenho vergonha de vocês nem nada do tipo, mas prefiro manter vocês dois em sigilo, afinal treinei dois gêmeos para a armadura de Gêmeos! É simplesmente melhor que a encomenda!

-Por que é tão bom assim? – questionou Saga.

Hermes o olhou de soslaio. Por que seu pupilo tinha que fazer sempre as perguntas que ele não queria responder?

-Porque gêmeos de Gêmeos é divertido. – disse qualquer coisa e viu que ele não acreditou na sua resposta. Fingiu não ter notado e prosseguiu – De qualquer maneira, hoje vocês terão um dia livre, por isso aproveitem adequadamente. Amanhã será o último dia de treinamento de vocês e o último dia como eu já lhes prevenira uma vez é o Teste Final.

-E como vai ser este teste? – Saga o olhou ansioso

-É, explica pra gente... O que vamos ter que fazer pra ganhar a armadura? – Kanon o encarou saltitante.

-Amanhã vocês descobrirão. Estão dispensados. – Hermes afastou-se apressado enquanto pensava – Kanon também faz perguntas inconvenientes. Deve ser mal de família. Como eu poderia lhe dizer? E como eles ainda não notaram a incongruência disso? Nem mesmo Saga notou... Talvez eles já tenham notado, mas não querem admitir para eles mesmos. Uma armadura e dois alunos... Até a nova aurora chegar, será um longo dia, posso sentir.

Os gêmeos observaram o mestre se afastar e tiveram a impressão dele esconder algo. Se entreolharam, mas não ousaram confessar ao outro a estranha sensação.

-O que você vai fazer Saga?

-Não sei... Acho que dormir. Tá muito cedo.

-Vou encher a nossa dispensa.

-Cora? – adivinhou Saga.

-Também... – Kanon sorriu brincalhão.

-A mulher é uma fera... E ela sabe que somos nós e ela é a única de todo o Santuário que nos conhece. Outro dia a vi brigando de novo com nosso mestre.

-Pois teremos uma dispensa cheia e uma boa briga. Estamos fazendo um favor pros dois ou vai dizer que você nunca notou que o tio Hermes gosta da louca da Cora? E que mesmo sem a gente ver a cara dela, a tal da Cora parece adorar lutar contra nosso tio? – sorriu malicioso.

Saga ignorou aquele sorriso embaraçoso. Teve a impressão de se ver sorrindo daquela forma, como se Kanon fosse seu reflexo. Desviou o olhar e advertiu o irmão.

-O tio Hermes já nos disse para não mexermos com as amazonas.

-Bem – Kanon deu de ombros – já que você tá com frescura vou pegar comida pra mim e pro tio. Você vai ficar sem. – deu um croque no irmão, virou-se de costas e correu.

-Ei!! – massageou a cabeça - Droga... Vou me arrepender. KANON ME ESPERA! Você só me chama por que meu portal dimensional é mais estável que o seu!

-Te chamo por que você é certinho demais e precisa se divertir! Agora vamos!

Saga concentrou sua cosmo-energia.

-OUTRA DIMENSÃO! -um portal se abriu.

Os gêmeos se olharam e quiseram se dar as mãos como da primeira vez que entraram naquele estranho espaço. Mas ambos se viram mais velhos e mais maduros do que antes. Kanon baixou a cabeça e Saga forçou a vista até vislumbrar todo aquele portal. Sentiram-se ridículos e infantis.

Adentraram o portal lado a lado, mas sem entrelaçarem os dedos, sem apertar as mãos.

A "Outra dimensão" fechou-se. Hermes surgiu no meio do nada.

-Tolinhos... Eles ainda não perceberam nada... Será que estão preparados?

Enquanto seu olhar fitava o vazio, ergueu um braço e num simples e majestoso gesto, uma árvore frondosa juntamente com um campo verde apareceu diante de si. Caminhou até a árvore e sentou-se debaixo de sua sombra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

O som do fiar da roca ecoava não apenas naquele silencioso e gigantesco salão, mas também por todo o Universo. Aquele som nascia ali, ressoava por tudo como se buscasse um eco, um companheiro, e sem êxito retornava ao seu berço, morrendo ali.

Alheias à isso, as Moiras continuavam seus trabalhos. O fiar da roca havia se incorporado às suas rotinas e jamais cogitavam um dia sem aquela melodia de trabalho.

Clotho pegava um fio a esmo e começava a fiar. Suas mãos hábeis e seguras faziam o trabalho mecanicamente. Às vezes, supervisionando-a, às vezes procurando fios desnecessários e envelhecidos, Lachesis observava a formação ininterrupta da Trama do Destino, a eterna tapeçaria do Universo. Enquanto isso, Átropos dava fim aos fios inúteis, cortando-os e deixando-os jazer sobre seus pés pálidos e enrugados.

Naquele lugar sem Espaço e que não era regido pelo Tempo, elas trabalhavam sem cessar. O silêncio ritualístico que as envolvia era quebrado vez ou outra, ora por Clotho, ora por Lachesis e geralmente silenciado por Átropos.

-Veja. Este fio envelhecido já está no fim. Não resistirá mais na nossa Trama. A hora dele chegou. – indicou Lachesis.

-É verdade, minha irmã... Entretanto, será apenas o começo daqueles fios gêmeos. – comentou Clotho, distraída.

-Não sejam apressadas. Esse fio ainda resiste a pelo menos dois pontos. – atalhou Átropos.

A mulher olhou para a anciã contrariada, mas suspirou derrotada. De fato, ela tinha razão. A donzela baixou a cabeça e continuou a fiar. A roca rangia enquanto o som de vidas e mortes reverberavam pelo Salão da Eternidade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

O sol estava se pondo. O céu estava num tom rubro com algumas nuvens douradas pelos poucos e insistentes raios solares que se apagavam gradualmente.

O dia livre chegara ao fim. Tudo o que tinham de aprender, Saga e Kanon já aprenderam nesses longos anos. Nove longos e, aparentemente, intermináveis anos de árduo treino.

Amanhã seria o grande dia. O dia em que colocariam tudo o que aprenderam em prática. A hora da verdade.

Quem seria o escolhido por Castor e Pólux? Para quem Nike (5) sorriria?

Hermes pensava nisso, ainda debaixo da árvore, diante de sua casa. Costumava descansar ali quando queria pensar e ficar sozinho. Seus olhos estavam perdidos na imensidão do horizonte enquanto seus cabelos vermelhos balançavam ao sabor do vento.

-Finalmente chegou o dia. Amanhã será o meu fim como cavaleiro... Entretanto será o começo de um deles. Mas qual deles? Sinceramente eu não gostaria de acompanhar a luta desses dois. Em nove anos, Saga e Kanon cresceram tanto e por ficarem separados da família ficaram extremamente unidos. Me pergunto se será possível, depois da luta de amanhã, vê-los prosseguirem com a amizade... _Mein Gott!_ (6)... Eu realmente espero que sim! Não gostaria que a armadura que me salvou se tornasse o pivô da separação de dois irmãos tão unidos... Realmente, amanhã será um dia decisivo em todos os aspectos! Amanhã verei quem está mais apto para se tornar um guerreiro de Athena, mas também descobrirei qual é a força do espírito fraterno de ambos. Rogo à Athena para que estes dois se mantenham em seu caminho...

Ele se levantou e foi para casa. Teve o cuidado de sentir o cosmo deles antes de entrar e só adentrou sua casa ao ter certeza de que a casa estava vazia.

O cavaleiro foi para o banheiro e lavou as mãos e o rosto. Já tinha se acostumado ao calor grego, mas naquele fim de dia estava sentindo-se sufocado por ele.

Examinou sua face no espelho e notou que seu rosto não era mais tão limpo como antes, já tinha algumas rugas e linhas de expressão visíveis. Seus cabelos e grande motivo de orgulho também já não eram mais os mesmos, haviam perdido o viço da juventude.

-O tempo passou depressa... Mesmo tendo oscilado, oras se arrastando, oras correndo, o tempo passou. Os meninos que eu busquei no Parthenon já não são mais meninos. Eles cresceram e são adolescentes. Saga e Kanon continuam idênticos como reflexos no espelho. Eles cresceram muito... Às vezes, quando eu os vejo treinar me pego questionando se seria possível que eles ultrapassem minha altura. E se for, quando vai ser?

Seu estômago roncou, mas toda vez que tentava comer algo, Hermes o corpo repudiar o alimento pelo cheiro e a garganta se fechar. Suspirou melancólico e foi para o quarto. Tirou a camisa fina deixando o torso nu e ficou deitado no seu velho colchão pensando na vida e em seus aprendizes.

Conseguiu um bom resultado desenvolvendo a massa muscular deles. Devido aos anos e anos de árduo treinamento, os corpos dos gêmeos se desenvolveram e embora tivessem a estrutura desengonçada própria dos adolescentes, eles tinham um porte atlético, músculos bem torneados e treinados. Mas para ganhar a armadura era preciso mais que um bom par de bíceps.

Eles abandonaram o corte de cabelo "tigelinha" definitivamente. Os cabelos deles continuaram naquela tonalidade profundamente azul, entretanto Hermes se confundia, não sabia ao certo qual dos dois resolveu deixar o cabelo crescer, se foi Saga ou se foi Kanon. Ele suspeitava da iniciativa, além da preguiça de cortá-los, de Kanon, porém Saga odiava quando cortavam seu cabelo – tarefa que geralmente cabia ao seu irmão que adorava atormentá-lo com a tesoura – e entre os dois, as iniciativas sempre lhe cabiam, talvez por ser o mais velho ou por ser o mais preocupado e ansioso dos dois.

Hermes riu baixinho ao relembrar das caretas, carrancas e ameaças que Saga fazia ao irmão durante os cortes. Nem mesmo o mestre ousava pedir ajuda para o pupilo na hora de cuidar das madeixas vermelhas, pois temia ficar careca ao sair da cadeira daquele aprendiz de cabeleireiro. Kanon era um aprendiz razoável e um terrível cabeleireiro, essa que era a verdade.

Sentiria falta deles. De dar bronca neles, de comer com eles, das missões que inventava só pra eles brincarem um pouco, da sagrada e costumeira guerra de travesseiros antes deles dormirem, de Kanon fugindo do banho e dele e de Saga jogando-lhe água.

-Será que estou preparado para sentir a falta desses dois que foram a minha família por 9 anos? – sussurrou pra si, cruzando os braços.

Uma súbita melancolia o afligiu, deixando-o imóvel no seu velho colchão... Tão velho quanto ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois de ajudar o irmão com a comida e desaparecer da frente da irada amazona, Saga e Kanon se separaram. Kanon decidiu caminhar às escondidas pelo Santuário para se familiarizar melhor com o novo local onde desejava morar desde criança, bem longe do maldito despenhadeiro.

Enquanto isso, Saga optou justamente para ir até o local que o irmão tanto amaldiçoava. Sentou-se na beira do precipício onde ficava sua casa. Aquele seria seu último pôr de sol naquele casebre horroroso como dizia Kanon. No dia seguinte tudo seria decidido e provavelmente iriam se mudar definitivamente para o Santuário.

Seu pensamento caiu em Kanon. Ele sabia que na verdade, seu irmão queria ficar sozinho, longe dele. Enquanto ele gostava de ficar num lugar quieto e deserto para pensar, Kanon preferia a companhia das pessoas ou lugares barulhentos e movimentados. Incrivelmente conseguia desenvolver um bom raciocínio mesmo no meio de tantas coisas para distraí-lo.

Saga podia sentir seu irmão andando pelos lugares inexplorados do Santuário, entre colunas e casas antigas. E logo, Kanon se enjoaria de andar e estaria correndo velozmente, numa tentativa estranha de gastar toda sua energia e deixar o corpo leve, permitindo que a mente transcendesse. Enquanto isso, ele remoia os pensamentos, sentado calmamente na beira de um abismo.

Saga olhou para baixo e não pode ver o fim daquele despenhadeiro. Sentiu uma vertigem e temeu cair e ser engolido por aquela profunda escuridão. Tinha de derrotar aquela sensação terrível que tomava todo seu ser ao se ver diante daquele buraco no meio do nada que parecia querer desafiar aos céus e à ele. Não era adequado que o futuro cavaleiro de Atena tivesse esse medo infantil.

Embora sentisse medo e certo terror diante do precipício, algo nele o atraía e o fascinava. Era estranho e inexplicável, mas sempre notou essa tendência em admirar e temer uma mesma coisa, um mesmo objeto e não saber explicar exatamente como ou por quê.

Sentia seu coração e sua mente assolada por uma terrível apreensão e uma incômoda ansiedade. O grande dia chegava. Faltava menos que um dia.

Amanhã seria o grande dia.

Amanhã.

-O que será que Hermes vai exigir de nós? Como será esse tal Teste Final? Por que ele sempre se esquiva das minhas perguntas? – perguntou-se, jogando-se de costas no chão de terra.

Sentiu um calor aquecer suas costas. A Grécia era muito quente e a localização da casa deles não ajudava em nada. Fitou o céu. O céu estava alaranjado, mesclando azul escuro e até mesmo tons róseos. Notou que tinha uma estrela solitária brilhando insistentemente.

Fechou os olhos, teve a impressão de que aquele brilho tomava todo seu corpo e o fazia arder.

Estrelas...

Corpos celestes de luz... Pura luz.

Energia pura.

Já estavam mortas, mas tinham forças de onde para brilhar daquela maneira?

Num rompante, Saga levantou-se e ficou de pé diante do abismo. Viu uma pedrinha rolar debaixo de seus pés e cair. Ela caiu e caiu até um ponto onde tudo era escuridão e nada mais ele pode enxergar.

-Não importa o teste, não importa o que Hermes exigirá. Eu serei o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Eu juro! Para proteger esse mundo, o mundo que meus pais me permitiram ver, para proteger a mulher que supostamente existe e é uma divindade, para proteger até mesmo o Santuário que Hermes e seu jeito misterioso sempre se esquivou de nos mostrar e também para proteger o teimoso do meu irmão, eu me tornarei o novo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Serei Saga de Gêmeos! EU JURO!

Antes que sua coragem fosse tragada por aquela profunda escuridão, Saga saiu e voltou para casa, onde ficou lendo um livro qualquer para matar o tempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermes sorriu, oscilando entre saudoso e divertido. As horas se passaram e ele nem notou. Um novo dia nascia. Um dia cheio de lembranças. Um dia cheio de promessas. O céu prometia ser azul e sua mente prometia lhe pregar mais peças, fazendo-o relembrar de todos os momentos que tivera com seus pupilos.

Festas de aniversário improvisadas; noites mal dormidas para cuidar dos machucados dos corpos deles; as perguntas inconvenientes de Saga; as brincadeiras inconseqüentes de Kanon; suas constantes esquivas a respeito dos pais de ambos; as indiretas dos dois ao verem a estranha amazona rondando a casa onde moravam; remédios caseiros ou comprados em Atenas quando eles pegavam gripe; o sorriso idiota que teimava em nascer em seu rosto ao vê-los dormir; os protestos de ambos exigindo-lhe um colchão pra cada um; cobrir os dois durante o frio da madrugada; o rostinho feliz dos gêmeos ao ver o colchão novo que ganharam e a briga entre eles para ver quem ganharia a posse pelo novo bem.

O cavaleiro suspirou. Se pudesse, gostaria de dar-lhes uma vida diferente dessa. Lutar por Atena era uma honra, sentia-se privilegiado por ter sido escolhido por Ela, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia um vazio imenso dentro de si. Não sabia se sentia-se maldito por não ter mais família e ser sozinho no mundo ou simplesmente por causa do sua inexplicável sensação de vazio.

Algo inquietava seu coração. A verdade é que tudo que menos queria era ver Saga e Kanon se enfrentando. Durante todo o treinamento, ambos se enfrentavam, cada um conhecia os ataques, pensamentos e defesas do outro, mas antes de serem colegas de treinamentos, eles eram irmãos. Eram uma família. E ele, Hermes, era um cretino que manipulou crianças apenas para as colocarem à prova, na luta mais importante da vida delas que até poderia ser de vida ou morte.

Ele não conseguiu mais permanecer deitado naquele colchão. Estava sentado de costas para a parede fria e gélida, com as mãos segurando a cabeça. Sempre que pensava naquilo, ganhava uma certeza inabalável: era o pior de todos os homens da face da Terra.

-Cora tem razão... Tem toda a razão. Sou um maldito. Um bastardo!

Afastando-o de seus demônios interiores, Hermes ouviu um ranger de porta. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se. Kanon chegara. Saga estava no quarto ao lado e também não pregou os olhos como ele.

Precisava ter uma conversinha com Kanon. Segundo boatos dos guardas do Santuário, um garoto desconhecido, de cabelos compridos e azuis foi visto espionando o local de banho das amazonas. Provavelmente Saga estava com ele, mas conseguiu entrar e sair incólume daquele local.

O mestre imaginou se naquela noite os dois foram para os braços de algumas aprendizes. Seria um escândalo. Primeiro, porque ninguém sabia que os dois eram pupilos dele e seriam expulsos do Santuário a pedradas, no mínimo. Segundo, porque se descobrissem que eram seus discípulos, Cora com certeza estaria entre os presentes, já que ela era responsável por algumas amazonas, e faria algum comentário ácido e para destruir a autoconfiança deles.

-Será que eu deveria ter uma daquelas conversas de pais e filhos? – questionou-se ao ouvir o corpo de Kanon despencando no chão, no quarto ao lado. Ele começou a rir – Que ridículo... Eles já têm 15 anos, não são homens, mas também não são simples garotinhos. Hoje, um deles será sagrado cavaleiro. De qualquer maneira eu nem saberia por onde começar e também não tenho moral para exigir coisa alguma, já que sou outro que dou minhas escapadelas noturnas... Não importa... – deu de ombros – Dentro de poucas horas, não terei mais moral alguma para lhes exigir nada, visto que logo mais não serei cavaleiro e nem mestre deles... Serei um simples homem... Além disso, na idade de Saga e Kanon eu já lutava e matava pessoas e dormia à noite. Ser homem é isso: arcar com suas atitudes.

Hermes levantou-se e abriu a janela. O sol fraco da manhã invadiu seu quarto timidamente. Ao mesmo tempo em que o cavaleiro esforçou-se para criar excelentes justificativas para não se intrometer, ficou um tanto desapontado com seus discípulos. Esperava que eles usassem o dia livre que lhes dera para relaxar, não para criar confusão e se divertirem com garotas que abdicaram de sua feminilidade.

-Tá bem, tá bem... A última reprimenda... – pensou enquanto saia do quarto.

Cada passo que dava fazia Hermes, o arrogante cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos, sentir-se mais e mais próximo do abismo inevitável que abria-se diante de si.

O Destino o aguardava para o último ato da peça da sua vida. Ele já podia ver as cortinas tremendo, querendo se fechar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermes agradeceu mentalmente aos meninos por colaborarem com sua dispensa e preparou o costumeiro café da manhã, tendo a impressão de que preparava o último. No quarto, Kanon cochilava enquanto Saga dobrava os lençóis. O cheiro de comida espalhou-se por toda a casa.

-SAGA, KANON! _EST SUR LA TABLE!_ (7) – berrou, sentando-se na mesa e tamborilando os dedos, impaciente.

Saga chegou primeiro. Puxou a cadeira e meneou a cabeça, num cumprimento mudo. Em seguida, após se espreguiçar, Kanon sentou-se e tentava conter com muito custo seus bocejos.

-Meninos – o mestre iniciou enquanto servia as xícaras – Ouvi boatos que um garoto desconhecido, de cabelos compridos e azuis foi visto espionando o local de banho das amazonas. – sentou-se, pegou sua xícara e foi servindo-se de açúcar – Afastem-se de amazonas... Elas renunciaram suas condições de mulher e estão aqui apenas para servir Atena.

Kanon abriu a boca pra protestar, mas hesitou ao ver o mestre sorrir.

-Eu sei o que você vai me falar. "Mas você sai com elas, tio! Por que você pode e a gente não?". Na verdade, nada impede isso. Só que ninguém desse Santuário sabe sobre vocês a não ser a minha conhecida. E mesmo Cora me odiando, aparentemente ela não abriu a boca. Além disso... – suspirou – Amazonas não foram feitas para amar. Existem muitas regras para isso... Sei que vivemos num local remoto, mas acho mil vezes aceitável que procurem alguém livre das leis daqui. Fora que eu me preocupo com o futuro de vocês, não quero saber de aprendizes de cavaleiros (pois enquanto não fizerem o teste serão apenas aprendizes) engravidando aprendizes de amazonas. Fui claro? E isso vale pra você também Saga. Eu sei que o boato refere-se apenas a um garoto, mas eu aposto a minha armadura como você estava junto dele.

Os garotos assentiram em silêncio. Não se sentiam culpados, mas sentiam-se constrangidos de ter suas intimidades expostas daquela maneira, tão fria e indiferente, no meio do café da manhã.

-Não se sintam embaraçados, _ja? _Eu... – fez uma pausa e parou de mexer o café - Eu ainda sou o mestre de vocês e preciso me preocupar com estas coisas práticas.

Saga olhou para o mestre e baixou o olhar. Kanon puxou a xícara e começou a beber o líquido quente. As xícaras estavam cheias até a borda e já molhavam a toalha improvisada; as migalhas logo tomaram a mesa; a colher tilintava, batendo nas xícaras; Kanon bebia o café ruidosamente; Saga partia frutas meticulosamente e Hermes beliscava os pães. Era possível ouvir até mesmo o estômago de todos entre reclamações e louvores perante a comida recebida.

O clima estava tenso. Os garotos tinham muitas perguntas e Hermes detinha todas as respostas, entretanto nenhum dos lados ousava dar um passo à frente. Talvez por isso, talvez pela iminência de uma separação, ou ainda por temerem a verdade crua dita pela face indiferente do mestre que teimava em simular um riso, todos fizeram um pacto mudo de permanecerem em pleno silêncio enquanto a hora não chegasse.

Os gêmeos se levantaram e foram tirando a mesa, cada um ocupado com uma função. Estranha e repentinamente, arrumar aquela cozinha velha tornou-se a coisa mais importante da vida deles. Estavam felizes por terminarem os treinos e finalmente obter posse da armadura, mas estavam apreensivos e ansiosos diante do futuro incerto que se afigurava para eles.

Hermes retirou-se, foi até o quarto e pegou a urna da sua armadura. Ergueu-a facilmente e saiu, passando pela cozinha pequena e indo para fora de casa.

O dia já estava claro e radiante. No meio do terreno seco, diante do casebre antigo, ele abriu a urna e tirou a armadura, colocando-a em cima da caixa.

Admirou-a em silêncio. Sentiu o coração palpitar.

-Eu já senti o que eles estão sentindo. Agora é a minha vez de sentir o que meu mestre sentiu ao passar a armadura adiante. – deslizou a mão nela, numa carícia – Obrigado, amiga. Você me ajudou muito e livrou minha pele de enrascadas. Hoje você terá um novo dono...

Lançou um olhar distante até a casa e chamou os alunos.

A hora chegara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Falar em Tempo, num lugar onde desconhecia tal medida soava ridículo. O único e completo respeito era pelo Destino. O som incessante da roca não rompia o silêncio absoluto que reinava no local. Ao contrário, o compunha, fazia parte do Todo.

-Ah! – a donzela Clotho soltou um gemido de espanto – A Trama da Vida chegou numa encruzilhada...

Lachesis, a mulher, deixou de lado seu trabalho e avaliou, indiferente, o local que os olhos fixos da irmã caçula estavam presos.

-Dois fios e um único ponto para arrematar... É... – balançou a cabeça reprovadora - Não será possível conciliar estes dois para seguirem o mesmo caminho. Os dois têm belezas diferentes mesmo possuindo a mesma coloração avermelhada... Os dois aspiram o mesmo ponto... Devemos pesar.

Proferidas estas palavras, ela se afastou momentaneamente da tapeçaria e abriu um armário intangível; feito de algo tão irreal e indescritível que o olhar humano questionaria a simples possibilidade dele existir. Pegou uma balança pequena e reluzente, mais brilhante que a carruagem de Apolo (8), e outrora objeto de estudo para Têmis e Nêmesis (9).

Colocou-a sobre uma mesa no centro do salão. A luz ofuscante que emanava daquele objeto divino iluminou tudo ao redor. Olhou de relance para sua irmã mais velha e recuou um passo, dando passagem.

Átropos levantou-se de sua cadeira vagarosamente e com passos vacilantes foi até Clotho. Estreitou a vista e avistou os dedos da donzela, indicando-lhe quais eram os fios. Procurou as pontas deles e com sua tesoura afiada, cortou-lhes uma parte, do mesmo tamanho, um de cada. Foi até a mesa e depositou cada amostra do fio num dos pratos da balança.

Clotho foi até as irmãs e ficou parada, de braços cruzados, olhando além do brilho ofuscante da balança. As três Moiras viram os pratos imóveis e ficaram a esperar alguma oscilação.

Não tinham expectativas, não tinham esperanças e nem desejos. Apenas cumpriam sua função com precisão.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os gêmeos tinham arrumado a cozinha há horas. O sol já estava no ponto mais alto do céu. Deveria ser meio-dia. Talvez um pouco mais cedo... Desde cedo, eles viam seu mestre parado, fitando a armadura ou a casa ou qualquer outra coisa que eles não conseguiam visualizar.

Os dois estavam nervosos. A armadura estava fora da caixa e brilhava muito debaixo do sol escaldante. Saga queria falar algo para o irmão, mas sentiu-se subitamente impotente e embaraçado com as palavras. Kanon também queria dizer algo, mas estranhamente notou que perdera sua impetuosidade e falta de tato com as palavras.

Dentro de casa, os dois aguardavam qualquer ordem, qualquer palavra que o mestre pudesse lhes oferecer. O ar lhes faltava.

Palavra. Palavras... Era disso que precisavam. O silêncio, a tensão, a expectativa os matavam aos poucos. Uma morte lenta e asfixiante. A casa pequena demais, os dois dividindo o mesmo teto e toda aquela ansiedade que se apossou do lugar do dia pra noite.

Saga folheava as páginas do livro que lera na noite anterior à esmo. Kanon tamborilava os dedos na mesa e batia o pé direito no chão, ritmadamente.

O amontoado de palavras era totalmente ignorado pelos olhos de Saga que iam da página para Kanon e de Kanon pra página. Seu irmão estava querendo tirá-lo do sério com aquele maldito batuque. Virou a página bruscamente, odiava aquele batuque.

-Maldição! – pensou, dando uma olhada rápida para seu caçula

Kanon notou as olhadas de esguelha que seu irmão dava, entre ele e a página, mas ignorou e prosseguiu sua tentativa de diálogo musical com a mesa e o chão. O barulho irritante que Saga fazia ao virar a página o deixava louco, juntamente com aqueles olhares furtivos.

Ao mesmo tempo, os dois respiraram fundo procurando manter a calma e a sanidade. Encararam-se surpresos com a coincidência, mas logo se irritaram. "Coisa de gêmeos cretinos", ambos pensaram, sustentando o olhar um do outro.

-SAGA, KANON! VENHAM!

Os dois saltaram das cadeiras e saíram correndo, apressados. Queriam por um ponto final naquela maldita tensão.

Eles pararam a poucos passos do mestre e da armadura. Hermes os olhou indiferente. Gostava deles, mas com certa passividade ou até mesmo conformidade, havia aceitado a imposição do destino. Talvez, daí, a indiferença.

-Saga e Kanon. Ambos chegaram aqui, no Santuário de Atena, muito jovens. Crianças de seis anos. Passaram a viver comigo por nove anos. Durante este período, eu, no papel de mestre de vocês, ensinei-lhes tudo que sabia. Não vou enumerar tudo que ensinei, pois perderemos muito tempo e todos nós sabemos que queremos acabar com isso rapidamente. Hoje será o teste final. Uma luta, um contra um, corporal e sem armas. Uso de cosmo-energia é permitido. Quem ganhar ficará com a armadura de Gêmeos e com meu lugar, tornando-se o novo cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos. Com já disse uma vez, os cavaleiros de ouro são a elite do Santuário e defendem as Doze Casas. Logo, o vencedor também ganhará a incumbência de defender a Casa de Gêmeos. Aquele que perder sucederá o cavaleiro de Gêmeos em casos extremos como doença, morte e similares. Para que ninguém do Santuário desconfie desse trunfo escondido em Gêmeos, o conhecimento de que vocês são irmãos gêmeos deve permanecer secreto. Antes que me perguntem o motivo, eu responderei. Simples, se os amigos desconhecem a verdade, os inimigos jamais poderão desconfiar dela e não estarão preparados para enfrentarem vocês. Alguma dúvida?

Os irmãos sentiram o ar faltar. Ambos menearam a cabeça numa negativa silenciosa. No fundo, já fazia algum tempo que eles sabiam que apenas um teria direito às honrarias de Gêmeos, mas somente ontem encararam isso como fato concreto. Entretanto, eles ainda não tinham digerido a situação e o tom impessoal do mestre, que fez questão de deixar isso claro, os oprimiu ainda mais. Entreolharam-se, um instante que pareceu eterno.

Saga virou o rosto para o lado e o ergueu, olhando para o horizonte de forma arrogante. Kanon virou para o lado oposto e olhou para tudo em volta, numa tentativa de absorver todo aquele pequeno universo.

-ATENÇÃO! CUMPRIMENTOS!!

Os dois olharam o mestre e menearam a cabeça, sendo respondidos em seguida. Olharam-se e apertaram as mãos. Ambas as mãos gélidas e suadas. Afastaram-se. Não se olhavam mais.

Hermes olhou o céu e avistou o sol. Finalmente ele atingira o ponto mais alto. Agora era meio-dia.

-COMECEM!

Segundos depois, ou melhor, milésimos de segundos após a ordem de Hermes, Saga e Kanon lançaram-se um contra o outro. Eles já tinham adquirido domínio sobre a velocidade da luz, de modo que seus golpes eram invisíveis para simples mortais.

Kanon socava sem parar enquanto Saga esquivava, procurando uma brecha para dar-lhe uma rasteira.

-NÃO VAI ME ACERTAR COM ESSES SOQUINHOS LENTOS! – sorriu, querendo desestabilizar o irmão.

-VOU ARRANCAR ESSE SORRISO BESTA COM UM MURRO "LENTO" NA SUA CARA! – replicou o outro, devolvendo o sorriso.

O mais velho se calou. Kanon o conhecia bem, jamais cairia num comentário tão barato quanto o dele. Focou-se no ataque do irmão até visualizar uma brecha. Deu um chute alto, visando o queixo dele.

Kanon esquivou-se, pulando para trás, dando um salto mortal. Pensou que conseguiria acertá-lo no instante que suas pernas se ergueriam antes de completar o salto.

Ledo engano. Saga se abaixou e visando seu estômago, deu-lhe uma cotovelada. Kanon deslocou o peso do corpo para trás, numa tentativa de esquiva, mas sentiu parcialmente o impacto do golpe. Caiu no chão, mas sorriu ao ver que suas pernas também atingiram o irmão, que caiu poucos passos distante de si.

-Maldição! – praguejou Saga entredentes, ao se levantar. Sentiu dificuldade em respirar, Kanon acertou seu peito.

-Que tal maninho? Arranquei seu sorriso com um golpe! – provocou Kanon, levantando-se e sentido uma pontada no estômago.

Saga ergueu o queixo e o olhou de cima, arrogantemente. Esboçou um sorriso.

-Não seja ridículo. Esse golpe foi pura sorte, você se desequilibrou e me acertou. Não foi calculado.

Kanon encarou o irmão. Odiava quando ele erguia o queixo daquele jeito superior, "Eu sou o máximo". Sacudiu o ombro, indiferente.

-E daí? O importante é isso, concorda?

-Discordo. De qualquer maneira, não estou interessado em te dar explicações agora. – olhou para o céu – Você sabe como eu odeio ficar nesse sol do meio-dia.

-Vou fazer sua vontade e te derrotar logo, maninho! – riu Kanon, erguendo seu cosmo.

Saga gargalhou da cara de Kanon. Uma gargalhada tão orgulhosa, tão divertida quanto sombria. Elevou seu cosmo.

-Fico feliz que me compreenda... Mas receio ter que te desapontar, afinal a armadura será **minha, **maninho.

Kanon não fez uso dos verbos. Sua resposta foi disparar inúmeras esferas de energia. Estava realmente disposto a por um ponto final naquela luta. Saga esquivava de todas as rajadas com habilidade e um sorriso nos lábios. Sem que se desse conta, uma esfera o atingiu em cheio.

Pura energia atravessou seu peito.

Com os olhos pregados no irmão, levou a mão ao peito. Deslizou-a e a encarou abismado. Sangue. Caiu ajoelhado. Kanon o encarou espantado, olhos fixos no peito ensangüentado de Saga.

Ele ganhou?

A armadura de Gêmeos era dele.

Mas a que preço?

Hermes saiu de seu lugar e apertou sua mão.

-Parabéns Kanon! Você é o novo cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Com um último espasmo, Saga jazia no chão.

-Agora... Sim... Você conseguiu... Kanon... O sorriso... O sorriso besta... B-besta da minha cara... Apagou-se.

Os olhos de Saga pararam. Ele encarava um ponto desconhecido no horizonte. Um ponto que somente os mortos são capazes de enxergar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

O prato da balança oscilou levemente. Um dos fios manchados de sangue pendera para baixo enquanto o outro subira.

-Vejam irmãs! – indicou Clotho.

-Isso não é nada... – Lachesis comentou indiferente – O duelo só chegará ao fim quando um dos pratos tocar totalmente a mesa. Restará saber se Átropos precisará usar a tesoura.

A velha nada disse. Seus olhos baços fitavam a balança em profundo e reverente silêncio. Sua mão ainda segurava a tesoura e mexia-se, frenética.

Abrindo e fechando, abrindo e fechando, abrindo e fechando.

O ruído metálico do objeto cortava não apenas o fio da vida, mas também o silêncio que se instalara no Salão da Eternidade. As Moiras continuaram observando os pratos da balança divina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

O caçula dos gêmeos caiu ajoelhado no chão. Agarrou o irmão pelos ombros e o abraçou apertado.

-SAGA!!! ACORDA! ACORDA, POR FAVOR!!! EU NÃO QUERO FICAR NESSE FIM DE MUNDO, NESSA CASA CAINDO AOS PEDAÇOS SOZINHOOO!! POR FAVOR, POR QUALQUER COISA QUE SEJA SAGRADA, POR QUALQUER UM... ABRA OS OLHOS!!

O corpo do irmão estava enrijecido, imóvel. Kanon teve a impressão que o corpo dele estava esfriando. Seus olhos marejaram. Baixou a cabeça e sussurrou no ouvido do irmão.

-P-Pára de brincar comigo! Isso não tem graça! Eu não quero ficar só!

Os cabelos de Saga caíam em desalinho pelo rosto lívido e tranqüilo. Aquela inquietante tranqüilidade tirou Kanon do sério.

-QUE MERDA! ACORDA SAGA!! ACORDAAA! – começou a estapear o rosto do irmão – ACORDA, ACORDA, ACORDA, ACORDA, ACORDA, ACORDA, ACORDA!!!!!! – continuou estapeando, mas já sem forças para continuar – Por favor... Atena... Eu quero meu irmão! Saga... Acorda, por favor... Eu não ligo pra essa merda de armadura! Eu não me importo com esse maldito Santuário! Isso só tem algum sentido quando estamos juntos! Droga... Perdemos contato dos nossos pais, não lembro onde eles moram, eu só tenho você e você só tem a mim! Acorda... Acorda vai...

Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos de Kanon. Naquele instante, seus olhos pareciam ainda mais azuis e dolorosos. Abraçou forte o irmão. Não acreditava que o perdera daquele jeito besta.

-Isso é um sonho... Só pode ser um sonho... Ou melhor, um pesadelo... Um terrível pesadelo?!

Ele parou de falar. Tirou as mãos do rosto e olhou em volta. A casa que achava horrível sumira. Seu mestre também desaparecera. Tudo estava escuro. Algo brilhou intensamente. Kanon protegeu os olhos com as mãos e viu a armadura de Gêmeos diante de si.

Avançou um passo.

A armadura recuou um metro.

Avançou outro.

A armadura recuou dois metros.

Kanon estacou.

A armadura se derreteu.

Kanon correu até ela. Pulou até o ponto onde ela estava para impedir que aquele líquido dourado sumisse na escuridão. Chegou de tocar e sentiu o ouro derretido escapar entre seus dedos.

Caído no chão, aproximou a mão até seus olhos. Nenhuma sujeira. Nada de ouro, nada de armadura. Kanon continuou fitando sua mão sem crer no que via. Ou melhor, sem crer no que não via. Ele começou a rir sem parar.

-Fico feliz que tenha apreciado.

Kanon piscou os olhos algumas vezes.

A casa que odiava estava ali. O precipício idem. "Tio" Hermes, como ele insistia em chamar, estava ao lado da armadura, olhando-o de uma maneira que ele nunca vira. O sol estava quente e naquele terreno árido não passava sequer uma brisa.

Percebeu que estava deitado de barriga no chão encarando a palma da mão direita. Com terror sentiu que tinha alguém atrás de si. Virou-se e o encarou.

-Maldito... Divertindo-se às minhas custas... – comentou, levantando-se e espanando o pó da roupa.

-Sinto muito, mas quero acabar com isso logo. Odeio esse sol e estou começando a odiar outras coisas. – respondeu uma voz que seria o eco de Kanon se o repetisse.

-Essa foi golpe baixo, Saga.

Saga sorriu de leve, sem querer.Enquanto manipulou a mente do irmão descobriu o quanto ele o amava. Sentiu-se mal por brincar com os sentimentos dele e isso enfraqueceu sua concentração, ajudando Kanon a se libertar. Queria terminar logo com a luta, por um ponto final nisso. Não era mais pelo sol. Era em respeito e consideração a Kanon.

-Vou acabar com isso. – Saga falou num tom monótono, mas estranhamente determinado.

Ele elevou sua cosmo-energia e, com as mãos, desenhou inúmeros fachos de luz. Essas luzes pareciam finos fios dourados que se cruzavam e iam direto até o irmão, à velocidade da luz.

Kanon imitou o irmão, erguendo seu cosmo, mas ao invés de atacar, ergueu os braços e os abriu rispidamente.

-VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME PARAR COM ESSA MERDA, SAGA!! NÃO VOU MAIS CAIR NOS SEUS TRUQUES BARATOS! AGORA VÁ PARA OUTRA DIMENSÃO!

Um espaço se abriu diante de Saga. De lá rugia um vento fortíssimo que começou a sugá-lo. Os ataques de Saga foram sugados pela "Outra dimensão". O garoto sentiu seu pé ceder. O pé direito foi para frente. Ele jogou o peso do corpo para trás e começou a disparar esferas douradas de energia.

A "Outra dimensão" continuou sugando todos os ataques de Saga. Ele se cansou de recuar e resolveu avançar. Lançou-se contra o limbo dimensional e foi tragado. Kanon fechou o portal.

-Merda... Fácil demais. – pensou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Olhem... Agora a balança oscilou para o lado oposto!! – apontou Clotho animada.

-Que maravilha... Que tal esperar o resultado final? Ou você pretende ficar narrando cada milímetro que os pratos oscilarem? – ironizou Lachesis.

Átropos olhou-as de soslaio.

-As duas podem ficar quietas? Estão arruinando minha concentração!

A donzela e a mulher se calaram contrariadas e fixaram novamente o olhar nos pratos da balança dourada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

O terreno diante da casa estava quieto. Finalmente o vento cessara. Hermes e Kanon estavam parados, esperando algo. Ambos sabiam que a "Outra dimensão" não surtiria efeito em Saga.

Repentinamente, uma incrível cosmo-energia inundou o lugar. Uma voz ecoou no espaço.

-Kanon, diga-me: você já viu o brilho das estrelas?

O garoto se virou e olhou ao redor. Não via seu irmão, mas sentia seu cosmo crescendo de uma maneira inimaginável.

-SAGA! PARE DE BRINCAR E APAREÇA!

O riso de Saga reverberou no espaço.

-Me responda Kanon... Você já viu o brilho das estrelas?

Incrédulo, Kanon ficou numa postura defensiva enquanto perscrutava o campo em busca do irmão.

-Enlouqueceu? Estamos numa batalha!

Saga apareceu diante do irmão. Seu cosmo parecia ainda maior do que Kanon sentira. Era como se envolvesse tudo ao redor. Casa, abismo, mestre, armadura, ele e, especialmente, a si mesmo.

-Sim ou não? – insistiu no mesmo tom calmo.

-É óbvio que sim! – Kanon respondeu exasperado.

-Você sabe que o brilho das estrelas é devido à sua explosão e que ela percorre anos-luz até nós a enxergarmos?

-Hum... E daí? – indagou abandonando a postura defensiva e cruzando os braços entediado.

-Daí que eu pensei comigo mesmo... O brilho de uma estrela é forte o suficiente para enxergarmos daqui da Terra, mesmo a anos-luz. Mas como seria o brilho da explosão de várias estrelas? Ou de milhares de estrelas, planetas e sóis?

Kanon revirou os olhos e o encarou cansado.

-Ah! Você está me fazendo perder tempo! Você não queria acabar com essa luta logo?

Saga esboçou um sorriso misterioso.

-Errado. Eu, Saga de Gêmeos, te mostrarei o brilho e a beleza da explosão de uma galáxia! Observe... – dobrou a cosmo-energia que tinha acumulado.

Hermes arregalou os olhos e fitou o cosmo que envolvia seu discípulo. Questionou-se se seria possível que Saga o tivesse superado naquele instante. Kanon também ficou pasmo.

-MALDIÇÃO! – praguejou voltando pra sua posição defensiva e elevando o cosmo às pressas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A balança das Moiras buscava o equilíbrio. Os pratos vacilavam, incertos, pendendo ora para direita, ora para esquerda. Os olhos impassíveis das Moiras acompanhavam aquele movimento com certa expectativa, afinal o duelo deles estava demorando para desenrolar.

Os olhos de Clotho estavam fixos nos pratos. Era a mais ansiosa das três. Ela e Lachesis que notaram os fios que se subdividiam, um dando origem a dois. Fora isso, seu sangue os manchou. Era mais do que natural que se preocupasse com o destino deles.

Lachesis observava com indiferença e calculava qual dos dois seria ideal para seguir o ponto da tapeçaria. Das três, Átropos era a única que estava fria. Era totalmente indiferente com o destino deles. De um modo ou de outro eles passariam por sua tesoura.

Silenciou o pensamento no mesmo instante que sua ferramenta cortou o ar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A voz de Saga ecoou por todo o espaço. Seus braços se ergueram acima de sua cabeça, cruzando os pulsos por um milésimo, separando-se em seguida, bruscamente, braços abertos no espaço liberando todo seu cosmo de uma só vez.

-Kanon, pereça junto com as estrelas da magnífica Via Láctea!!! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

O despenhadeiro onde ficava a casa onde os gêmeos e o mestre moravam iluminou-se totalmente. A balança pendeu para o lado vitorioso. Nike sorriu. A dama que acompanhava Palas Atena escolheu o novo protetor da Senhora da capital grega.

Kanon caiu sobre seus joelhos. Estava surpreso. Mais que surpreso. Admirado. Nunca imaginou que seu irmão teria tanto poder. Fora poder, capacidade, habilidade e domínio de si. Aquele golpe não foi ensinado por Hermes. Era criação de Saga.

-Explosão... Explosão Galáctica? C-como você... Como você conseguiu?

Saga sorriu de leve e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

-Pensei nisso ontem depois que pegamos comida na casa da Cora... Você saiu para passear, eu fiquei sentado na beira desse abismo que me dá vertigem... E pensei em como iluminá-lo... Na verdade, somente agora eu executei o golpe. Ontem eu apenas imaginei.

-Então esse é o brilho?... – o irmão balbuciou espantado – Esse é o brilho da explosão de uma galáxia... É lindo, mas eu preferia não ter conhecido. – antes que pudesse segurar a mão, deixou o braço cair.

Saga abaixou-se assustado, imaginando o pior. Sentiu o pulso dele e sorriu aliviado. Seu irmão apenas desmaiou devido ao impacto do golpe.

O mestre aproximou-se dos dois tentando se manter impessoal e indiferente, mas o desenvolvimento da cosmo-energia de Saga era incrível. Nunca viu tanto poder. Talvez, só de seu mestre.

-A armadura de ouro de Gêmeos é de Saga. –proferiu Hermes, recompondo-se do espanto. – Use-a para defender à deusa Atena, ao Santuário e ao próximo! Não permita que as pessoas ao redor de ti sofram. Lute para proteger a Justiça, a Honra e a Verdade. Lutando pelos valores certos, sua vitória será certa. Nike está ao lado dos justos. Lembre-se disso.

Saga ajoelhou-se diante de Hermes e baixou a cabeça, solene.

-Eu juro! Por Atena, serei seu cavaleiro e defenderei este Santuário e o mundo do Mal. Enquanto eu estiver aqui, Atena não precisará se preocupar com nada. Serei uma barreira suficiente para impedir qualquer ação dos inimigos da nossa deusa!

-Levante-se Saga, cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Vamos formalizar isso apresentando-o ao Grande Mestre.

-Grande Mestre? – o garoto balbuciou.

Hermes abaixou-se e ergueu Kanon nos braços.

-Te explico no caminho. Vista a armadura enquanto eu levo Kanon pra dentro.

Saga levantou-se e só então notou que a paisagem ao redor estava diferente. A casa realmente estava velha, mas no lugar do precipício e da terra árida, uma grama verde e uma árvore frondosa estava junto da casa.

-Mestre... Que árvore, que grama é essa?

O ruivo sorriu se afastando e comentou:

-Lembra quando vocês chegaram aqui? Kanon criticou a casa logo de cara e eu disse

-..."Nem tudo é o que parece" – falou Saga embevecido diante daquele verde.

Hermes adentrou a casa enquanto Saga vestia a armadura. Ele conseguiu destruir até mesmo a ilusão do mestre. Era um dia maravilhoso. O poder do brilho das estrelas era indescritível.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermes olhou o seu aprendiz admirado. Louvou intimamente o vigor da juventude. Num passado não tão distante, ele também foi jovem e também ficava magnífico trajando a armadura de Gêmeos. Mas agora, tudo isso era passado.

Estavam diante das Doze Casas. Olhou para Saga e sorriu orgulhoso como um pai ao ver o filho andando de pé pela primeira vez.

-_Wir gehen kleiner, petit garçon?_ (10)

Debaixo do elmo, os olhos de Saga estavam encobertos, mas ainda assim era possível vislumbrar seu sorriso radiante. Agora, finalmente aquele elmo lhe servira, não ficava mais folgado na cabeça caindo como um chapelão enorme.

-Mestre, vai passar a vida toda me chamando de garotinho? – indagou embaraçado, mas ao mesmo tempo saudoso daquela pequena demonstração de afeto.

_-Entschuldigung... (11) _Virou um hábito... – deu de ombros e riu.

Subiu as escadas e logo foi seguido pelo novo e saltitante cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Adentraram a casa de Áries e Hermes avistou um menininho de cabelos lilás na altura dos ombros. Estava entretido brincando com alguns bonequinhos de madeira, mas levantou-se prontamente ao ouvir passos. Encarou os dois homens e fixou o olhar em Saga e no elmo, onde viu duas faces. Prendeu a respiração assustado.

-Olha só... – Hermes sorriu para si ao ver o pequeno – A múmia finalmente arranjou um pupilo?!

-Quem são vocês? – indagou o menininho com o olhar fixo e medroso. Alguns bonequinhos começaram a deslizar pelo chão gélido da casa de Áries.

Hermes impressionou-se com aquele sotaque estranho e com o rosto um tanto andrógino, dono de olhos verdes e pintinhas no lugar de sombracelhas. Entretanto, Saga ficou pasmo diante dos brinquedos que se mexiam no chão com alguma força oculta que provinha daquela criança. Fitou-o admirado, afinal ele deveria ter a mesma idade com a qual chegou no Santuário. Enquanto ele e o irmão molhavam o colchão, esse pequeno parecia controlar o cosmo.

-Telecinese, não cosmo... – comentou em tom casual, olhando-o de relance e voltando a atenção para a criança – Não tenha medo. Somos cavaleiros como Shion, o homem que cuida dessa casa. Eu me chamo Hermes e ele é meu aprendiz, Saga. – Hermes sorriu divertido e apontou para Saga – Hoje, ele virou cavaleiro e ganhou a minha armadura. Vou apresentá-lo pro Grande Mestre. Você me deixa atravessar a casa de Áries?

A fala macia e os sorrisos do cavaleiro ruivo acalmaram o menino. Os bonecos ficaram imóveis no chão.

-Tá... Tudo bem. Mas falem logo com o mestre Shion! – replicou o pequeno, voltando a sentar.

-Está certo... Quer mandar algum recado pra ele? – continuou o cavaleiro.

Ele olhou para cima e hesitou.

-Não, muito obrigado.

-Qual o seu nome?

-Mu.

-Obrigado Mu... Nós vamos indo. – acenou passando por ele. – Um garoto educado. – classificou mentalmente.

Saga tirou o elmo e sorriu para o menino.

-Obrigado. – sussurrou, um tanto desconcertado.

Ao sair da casa de Áries, o garoto tornou a por o elmo. Tinha a impressão que ficava mais sério, porém temeu assustar mais alguma criança do lugar. Suspirou e voltou a atenção para olhar tudo em volta e absorver toda a estrutura do seu novo lar.

Eles passaram por Touro, onde Hermes cumprimentou o guardião local e fez uma apresentação rápida. Passaram por Gêmeos e deixou Saga aspirar ao ar da sua nova casa. Os dois subiam alegres e despreocupados as escadarias, passando por todas as casas zodiacais. Sentiam o corpo leve, como se mais nada tolhesse seus movimentos.

Hermes sentia a alegria calorosa e contagiante de rever seu lar desde a juventude. Nove anos fora, aparecendo vez ou outra, era muito tempo. Queria conversar e ouvir novidades. Ficou satisfeito ao ver a novidadezinha de sotaque estranho na casa de Áries. Nas casas seguintes compreendeu que os cavaleiros já estavam com pupilos ou a procura de tais.

Saga sentia a mesma coisa, porém por alguns motivos diferentes. Era um novo lugar, novas pessoas, não estaria mais isolado do mundo, poderia conversar com pessoas diferentes e até mesmo ouvir novidades do mundo exterior. Gostava de Kanon, mas queria falar com outras pessoas e ter contato com diferentes pensamentos.

Imersos naqueles sentimentos cálidos, Hermes estacou na escadaria que ligava a casa de Peixes com o Salão do Grande Mestre. Saga se deteve logo atrás do mestre. Diante dos guerreiros de Gêmeos um homem e um garoto desciam as escadas.

O homem era alto e corpulento, cabelos desalinhados negros e olhos castanhos. Trajava uma roupa simples e leve, própria para o clima grego. Parou e sorriu ao ver o ruivo. Logo atrás, um garoto trajando uma armadura com grandes asas douradas e um elmo que nas laterais lembravam raios o imitou. Não dava para vislumbrar os cabelos dele com clareza, eram curtos e pendiam para o castanho-claro. Era dono de resolutos olhos verdes.

-O Grande Mestre terá um fim de dia cheio. Não se cansa de dar trabalho, Hermes?

-Não sei do que fala... Você sabe que eu sou um santo... Tão santo que até o elmo da armadura de Gêmeos não me deixa mentir. Veja a máscara! – riu apontando o elmo.

-Certo... Mas para qual das faces eu olho? Ou isso é uma tentativa de exibir o seu aprendiz? – gargalhou.

Hermes o encarou sarcástico.

-Trocou de ferradura hoje, Aquiles de Sagitário?

-Você notou Hermes de Gêmeos? Que gentil... Achei na sua casa. – segurou o riso.

Saga e o outro garoto acompanhavam o diálogo abismados. Não sabiam se eram brincadeiras ou provocações reais.

-Eu sempre tenho objetos de bom gosto na minha casa. Dado o que você é, até que ficou bem elegante... _Très joli _(12)Deu mais elegância ao pangaré.

-Pangaré que ensinou os Dióscuros! (13)– replicou Aquiles, prendendo o cabelo.

Hermes fez uma careta como se tivesse sido atingido e curvou-se numa mesura teatral.

-_Touché! _(14)

Aquiles riu. Hermes ainda era o mesmo. Adorava fazer teatro. Desceu e foi até ele, seguido pelo garoto. Os garotos trajando a armadura dourada respiravam aliviados. Definitivamente uma brincadeira. Aquiles abraçou-o saudoso e comentou:

-Você sumiu Hermes... Dez anos fora?

-Quase... Mas tive um bom motivo.

-Eu notei... Mas por que não treinou aqui, dentro do Santuário? Fugindo de alguém? – riu malicioso.

-E quem disse que treinei fora? – sorriu astuto, ignorando a indireta.

-M-mas então... Onde você se meteu que ninguém te achava? – encarou-o estupefato.

-Quase ninguém... De qualquer forma, o mágico não revela seus truques... Além disso, encontrei alguém à minha altura... Ou até mais.

Os olhos negros fixaram-se em Saga e balançaram a cabeça algumas vezes.

-Sim, eu notei.

-Ele é Saga, o novo cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Aquiles sorriu e estendeu a mão para Saga.

-Muito prazer, meu nome é Aquiles.

O garoto ficou em dúvida se deveria apertar a mão primeiro ou tirar o elmo e mostrar seu rosto. Optou por fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo.

-O prazer é todo meu. Sou Saga de Gêmeos. – sorriu tímido ainda sondando o lugar.

-E então Aquiles? Vai continuar bancando o cavalo e não vai apresentar o seu "herdeiro"? – sorriu Hermes ao fitar o garoto igualmente tímido atrás do amigo.

-E depois falam que eu dou coice. – suspirou – Este é Aiolos, o novo cavaleiro de Sagitário.

O ruivo estendeu a mão e exibiu outro de seus inesgotáveis sorrisos:

-_Enchanté_. (15) Sou Hermes.

-Igualmente. Aiolos de Sagitário, ao seu dispor. – esboçou um sorriso tão sem graça quanto o de Saga.

-Parabéns Aquiles... Não arruinou a educação do garoto! – riu, afastando-se.

-Não seja ridículo, Hermes!

Saga olhou Aiolos e o estudou. Pela maneira de falar, deduziu que Aiolos era grego como ele. Idealizou uma série de perguntas para fazer e sentiu-se atraído pelo garoto, afinal mesma nacionalidade, provavelmente mesma idade, mestres com amizade em comum.

-Será que ele ganhou a armadura de Sagitário hoje também? Ou será que veio se apresentar hoje? O treino dele foi no Santuário como o meu, mas será que ele podia se expôr aos outros? Será que ele tem a mesma idade que eu? Vai ser legal ter alguém da mesma idade sem ser só o Kanon! – pensou, feliz.

O jovem grego sorriu. Um sorriso sincero que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos decididos.

-Você se chama Saga, certo? Eu sou Aiolos. – estendeu a mão.

Os olhos azuis de Saga fitaram-no por algum tempo. Aquele estranho tinha uma certa energia vibrante e forte. Transmitia segurança. Admirou aquele estranho. Não uma admiração qualquer, era algo um tanto inexplicável e desconcertante. Devolveu-lhe o sorriso, apertando-lhe a mão.

-Sim, me chamo Saga. É um prazer conhecê-lo.

-Igualmente. Pode contar comigo! – soltou a mão.

Saga não soube o que responder e optou pelo clássico da boa educação.

-Certo. Obrigado e igualmente.

Os mestres continuaram falando mais algumas coisas, mas Hermes olhou o céu e viu que o sol já se punha. Despediu-se de Aquiles e do novo cavaleiro de Sagitário e seguiu para o Salão do Grande Mestre.

Saga o acompanhou, mas sentia a cabeça pesar. Muitas coisas aconteceram num único dia. Derrotou seu irmão; sentiu pesar; se feriu; agora estava no Santuário, deslumbrado e embevecido diante da grandiosidade das casas e da simpatia das pessoas. Olhou de relance para os homens de Sagitário se afastando. Assim que Aiolos soltou sua mão teve a nítida impressão que seu sorriso era um tanto forçado, diferente da sinceridade do seu conterrâneo.

Naquele instante compreendeu o que foi que admirou no garoto. Ainda carregava o elmo nas mãos. Olhou para baixo e viu a máscara da astúcia. Exibia um sorriso maldoso como se lesse a mente do jovem cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Ele balançou a cabeça e virou o elmo. Acalmou-se ao pousar os olhos na melancólica máscara da justiça.

Respirou fundo e seguiu adiante.

**Notas:**

(1) "Bom dia", em francês.

(2) "Maravilha", em alemão.

(3) "Senhor", em francês.

(4) "Bem, bem", em francês.

(5) A deusa da Vitória, segundo a mitologia grega. Estava sempre acompanhando Atena, à sua direita.

(6) "Meu Deus", em alemão.

(7) "Está na mesa", em francês.

(8) Deus grego do Sol. Tinha uma carruagem na qual atravessava o céu e assim o sol nascia.

(9) Têmis era a deusa da Justiça, de uma geração anterior à olímpica. No caso, ela seria uma titânide. Nêmesis era a deusa da Vingança. Segundo a versão que peguei, elas foram criadas como irmãs pelas Moiras, filhas de Nyx, a deusa da noite.

(10) "Vamos garotinho?", em alemão e francês (ai, ai... sentirei falta da salada mista de idiomas que o Hermes me proporciona T.T... Mas talvez vocês, leitores, soltem fogos XD)

(11) "Desculpa", em alemão

(12) "Muito bonito", em francês.

(13) Um trocadilho infame de sagitário. Na mitologia, Quiron (um centauro) representa o signo de sagitário e foi mestre de Aquiles e dos Dióscuros (Castor e Pólux, os geminianos filhos de Zeus XD)

(14) Toque. Termo de esgrima, quando um dos esgrimistas é atingido pelo golpe de um florete (tipo de espada)

(15) "Encantado", em francês.

**Confissões da autora:**

Conforme o prometido, fic nova nas férias de Janeiro XD Pretendo correr com ela, pois notei que em julho deste ano vai fazer 2 anos de uma fic curta Isso é terrível! Vou terminar esta fic antes disso!

Sinto muito pela demora, prometo não deixar o Saga de escanteio T.T

Gostei de escrever esse capítulo... Desde que comecei essa fic (Há quase 2 anos – que vexame u.u) eu já havia idealizado a cena da luta deles e as falas do Saga antes da "Explosão Galáctica" XD Para dar mais veracidade até assisti à Saga de Hades naquela luta do Saga, Shura e Kamus contra o Shaka, quando ele diz **"Pereça junto com as estrelas da magnífica Via Láctea!"**

Ai, ai... O Saga é lindo

Adorei escrever a cena do Santuário... Mu criança parece realmente kawaii E o Aiolos adolescente?! Nunca imaginei que iria gostar de imaginá-los novinhos

Também gostei de imaginar a conversa entre os mestres de Gêmeos e Sagitário, Hermes e Aquiles... Meu fraco por originais me mata XD

De qualquer maneira, agradeço à paciência e compreensão dos meus poucos leitores

Bjao pra Pandora Lynn, pro Leo do orkut, pra FabiWashu que se lembrou da fic XD e pra todos demais

Bjao para todos


	6. Inveja – Aquele que é igual a Deus

**Aquele que é igual a Deus, a Encarnação do Mal**

**Capítulo 6: Inveja – Aquele que é igual a Deus**

**By Darkrose**

O novo cavaleiro estacou na escadaria. Estava admirado com a suntuosidade daquele lugar. Oito colunas, em estilo coríntio, extremamente ornamentadas, indo de um extremo a outro da fachada do enorme templo. Guardas em armaduras típicas dos antigos guerreiros atenienses estavam parados, cada qual em seu posto, impedindo a entrada de pessoas indesejáveis.

Saga examinava minuciosamente a gigantesca porta dupla, feita de puro ouro, atrás dos guardas. Emoldurando a porta, inúmeros arabescos compunham-na e serviam de céu e terra para antigas figuras mitológicas contarem sua história. Só então o garoto se deu conta de que eram retratos dos mitos de Atena.

Ele sorriu embevecido e teve o ímpeto de tocá-las, mas julgou seu ímpeto infantil e sentiu-se constrangido diante dos homens. Hermes estava defronte o jovem cavaleiro, mas limitou-se a deixá-lo em paz, examinando o salão do Grande Mestre.

-Acho que comecei a entender quem é o Grande Mestre... – comentou, mais para si.

O ruivo passou a mão pelos cabelos e observou o brilho no olhar de Saga. Ficou um tanto perturbado, porém sacudiu a cabeça apagando a impressão que atravessara sua mente.

-Acho que você só ganhou uma noção. O Grande Mestre é um homem muito importante, ele não fica apenas sentado dentro de uma sala com porta dourada. Digamos que ele seja um... Sacerdote. Um padre de uma Igreja Ortodoxa Grega, entende? – olhou para o garoto - Atena é nossa Deusa e o Grande Mestre é nosso padre. Ele está acima dos 88 cavaleiros deste Santuário, incluindo a elite dourada, é o único que tem acesso direto à Atena e permissão de ir até Star Hill prever o futuro do nosso mundo através das estrelas. Suas palavras são leis e o dever dos cavaleiros e amazonas é cumpri-las. Suas ordens vêm diretamente da vontade da nossa deusa e por isso nós as obedecemos. Ele é um homem honrado, honesto e completamente dedicado à Atena.

Os olhos azuis do garoto brilharam animados. Seu apreço pelo Grande Mestre duplicou depois de ouvir a explicação resumida de seu mestre. Até a tarde de hoje, o Grande Mestre não era ninguém para ele. Mas ao passar pelas magníficas Doze Casas, sua admiração por tal figura abstrata que regia o Santuário e que servia à Atena diretamente nasceu de uma hora para outra.

Hermes sorriu ao reconhecer a expressão embevecida de Saga. O novo cavaleiro de Gêmeos conservava algo da infância: a capacidade de louvar o novo e respeitar o valor dos outros.

-Sim... Eu vi coisas... Acho que foi a emoção do dia. – pensou e voltou sua atenção para um dos guardas que tentava mostrar uma face impassível diante dos dois que conversavam despreocupadamente.

Um servo estava próximo deles regando uma muda de plantas e o cavaleiro aproximou-se dele e pediu para que avisasse o Grande Mestre que desejava uma audiência com ele. O servo fez uma mesura e abriu uma fresta da porta para entrar, fechando-a em seguida. Saga empertigou-se na armadura e simulou certa indiferença, mas tentou olhar para dentro disfarçadamente.

-E então? Viu algo lá dentro? – indagou Hermes se deliciando com a chance de importunar seu aprendiz.

Saga balançou a cabeça, o olhar ainda preso nos arabescos dourados.

-Não... Aquele homem abriu uma fresta e não pude ver nada, seu corpo tampou tudo.

-_Déplorable... _(1) – riu sarcástico.

O garoto virou-se, encarando o mestre e só então percebeu que ele divertia-se às suas custas. Abriu a boca para protestar, quando o servo reapareceu, dessa vez abrindo as portas de uma vez.

-O Grande Mestre os aguarda. – anunciou, curvando-se numa mesura.

O antigo cavaleiro sorriu num agradecimento mudo e foi adentrando o salão, seguido pelo novo cavaleiro que esquadrinhava tudo ao redor surpreso com o esplendor do ambiente.

-_ Excusez-moi (2)_. _Guten Tag _(3)Grande Mestre! – sorriu Hermes, ajoelhando-se diante do trono onde o mestre estava sentado.

Saga ficou em pé, diante daquela figura sentada no trono, olhando-o abismado. Trajava uma longa veste negra com detalhes vermelhos no punho, um detalhe dourado estava sobre seu peito e um rosário de contas coloridas pendia de seu pescoço.

Mas o que realmente o deixou desconcertado e até mesmo temeroso era o rosto do homem. Ou melhor, a máscara que ele usava. Uma máscara tão negra quanto a túnica que trajava cobria todo o rosto do mestre. No lugar dos olhos, um intenso brilho escarlate refulgia ali, combinando perfeitamente com o elmo que usava. O cabelo dele era comprido e algumas mechas esverdeadas caiam sobre os ombros.

Ele estava disposto a esmiuçar ainda mais os pequenos detalhes das vestimentas daquele estranho, porém uma voz sussurrada cortou o silêncio, assustando-o.

-_Niederknien__, petit garçon_! (4) – ordenou Hermes, entredentes, dando tapinhas disfarçados no calcanhar de Saga.

O garoto olhou para a mão do mestre e só então percebeu que ele estava ajoelhado. Corou de vergonha e ajoelhou-se imediatamente, curvando seu corpo o máximo possível e deixando o elmo ao seu lado, tentando aparentar naturalidade.

O Grande Mestre conteve o riso que lhe chegou aos lábios e permaneceu sério. Enquanto o garoto o examinava, ele também fizera o mesmo.

-Boa tarde Hermes. Soube da novidade desde que pisou a casa de Áries.

-Que pena. Pretendia surpreendê-lo, meu senhor. – sacudiu os ombros e ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo - Meu senhor estou aqui para apresentar o guerreiro que me sucederá a partir de hoje. Ele é Saga,ganhou sua armadura hoje.

O mestre crispou as mãos nos braços do trono e fitou Hermes com a face dura, camuflada pela máscara.

-Eu deveria ser avisado para presenciar a disputa entre os guerreiros que você escolheu como aprendizes. Assim eu conheceria os participantes.

-Não quero desrespeitá-lo, mas não me recordo do senhor na minha sagração. Achei que seria desnecessário incomodá-lo com esse detalhe. Se o senhor presenciasse todas as disputas, jamais pararia no Santuário. Todos os dias em todos os lugares do mundo deve existir algum guerreiro se sagrando.

-Não seja exagerado. Eu presencio todas as disputas do Santuário, é uma regra.

-Perdoe-me, meu senhor. Sinceramente não imaginei que desse tanto valor à essas regras. Entretanto, a disputa foi válida e Saga venceu, mas se desejar, ele pode lutar novamente só para o senhor assistir.

Saga observava cabisbaixo a disputa entre os dois homens, mas ao ouvir a última fala de seu mestre, estremeceu. Tinha plena certeza de que poderia derrotar Kanon quantas vezes quisesse, mas não gostaria de impingir-lhe nova humilhação.

Shion notou a feição do garoto se contrair numa expressão dolorosa e preocupada. Suspirou pesadamente, a máscara abafou o som.

-Bem, já foi feito. Um homem não pode mudar o Destino. – encostou as costas no espaldar dourado – Aproxime-se e apresente-se garoto.

Saga levantou a cabeça e o olhou levemente constrangido. Hermes meneou a cabeça como se dissesse "Vai lá" e voltou a assumir uma face impassível.

Levantou-se, tentando fazer o mínimo de ruído, pegou o elmo e deu alguns passos, parando a menos de um palmo do trono do mestre do Santuário. Curvou-se numa mesura e retomou a postura empertigada, cabeça erguida e olhar fixo e inquisitivo, buscando no fundo daqueles olhos pintados de vermelho os olhos reais do mestre.

-Meu nome é Saga Mixalis e hoje me sagrei cavaleiro, assumindo o lugar de meu mestre, Hermes de Gêmeos. A partir de hoje, tornei-me oficialmente Saga de Gêmeos.

Shion balançou a cabeça levemente, um movimento quase imperceptível. Começou a falar num tom ponderado, mas imponente.

-Hoje Atena admitiu você, Saga, entre a elite dourada. A armadura que está trajando é um símbolo do reconhecimento dela e uma prova do seu valor. Desde a antiguidade os cavaleiros têm protegido Atena e defendido a justiça. Essa armadura só pode ser utilizada em defesa da justiça e **jamais **–enfatizou a palavra – deverá usá-la em benefício próprio. Entendido, Saga?

-Sim, senhor!

-Muito bem, você tem as bençãos de Atena. Zele por nossa deusa, defenda a justiça e a paz na Terra, proteja e ajude os necessitados. Faça tudo isso com seu coração e sua alma de guerreiro e eu lhe garanto que jamais estará sozinho, Saga. Os deuses estarão com você.

Saga sentiu-se contagiado e revitalizado pelas palavras do mestre. Não conseguiu disfarçar a emoção que sentia. Com a voz embargada, agradeceu:

-Lembrarei das suas palavras, senhor.

Shion levantou-se do trono e ergueu um braço, num gesto majestoso.

-Este é o início de uma nova vida Saga. Que Atena esteja com você. – virou o rosto na direção do outro homem que ainda estava prostrado – E com você também, Hermes.

Hermes assentiu, levantando-se.

-Que assim seja, meu senhor.

Hermes e Saga fizeram uma nova reverência e abriram a porta, retirando-se do salão.

XXXXXXXXXX

O sol estava quase se pondo e eles fizeram o caminho de volta, passando por todas as casas. Ao chegar em Gêmeos, Saga fez menção de deixar a armadura lá, mas acabou desistindo, afinal deixara a urna em casa.

A verdade é que somente depois que toda a torrente de acontecimentos chegara ao fim é que o garoto começou a pensar no irmão e no que ele sentiria ao vê-lo com o traje dourado.

Quanto mais pensava nisso, menos queria chegar em casa. Não sabia o que dizer ou como dizer, se é que precisava dizer algo. Tentou distrair seu pensamento com questionamentos banais. Virou-se para conversar com seu mestre, mas Hermes também parecia imerso em problemas inimagináveis para ele.

Saga estranhou isso, afinal julgava que Hermes só tinha como função treiná-los e que hoje definitivamente seria um dia de festa para ele. Decepcionou-se e muito diante do rosto de seu mestre.

-Mestre?

O ruivo continuava com a expressão carregada. Seu corpo andava ao lado do novo cavaleiro, mas sua mente estava a anos-luz dali.

-Tio Hermes? – chamou Saga com um sorriso provocativo.

O outro piscou algumas vezes até se dar conta de que estava com o garoto.

-Quantas vezes lhe pedi, ordenei, praguejei e ameacei para que não me chame de "tio"? – indagou num calculado tom de irritação, mas definitivamente brincalhão e cansado.

-Sinto muito, mas o hábito continua. Assim como você e "_petit garçon_".

O homem sorriu e jogou a franja para o lado.

-Você e Kanon são privilegiados. Além de terem sido treinados por **mim**, vocês ganharam aulas gratuitas de francês e alemão. Realmente maravilhoso, um cavaleiro de ouro trilingüe.

Saga sorriu e sentiu vontade de indagar novamente sobre as origens de seu mestre, mas resolveu respeitar os segredos que ele conservava.

-Afinal o que você ia me falar?

-Uma dúvida besta. Por que o mestre usa máscara? As mulheres que usam máscara! Ele é homem, certo?

Hermes encarou Saga e começou a gargalhar. Um riso límpido e confortante, descontrolado. O garoto foi contagiado pelo súbito ataque do mestre e disparou a rir também. Depois de um bom tempo, os dois sentiam as bochechas e as barrigas doloridas de tanto rir.

-Sinceramente... – Hermes parou e tentou controlar o riso que teimava a voltar – Sinceramente, eu não sei. Nunca pensei nisso, mas deduzo que seja parte da tradição. O Grande Mestre não é amazona. Ele é um homem, mas eu não garanto nada! – tornou a gargalhar com a piada duvidosa, mas pigarreou, reassumindo sua postura séria – Ele é um lendário cavaleiro que juntamente com Dohko de Libra, o Mestre Ancião dos Cinco Picos, lutou na última Guerra Santa contra o maior inimigo de Atena.

-O mestre é um cavaleiro? Atena tem um grande inimigo?!

-O Grande Mestre é o cavaleiro de Áries, Shion. O mestre daquele menininho da primeira casa, Mu.

-Nossa! Mas e essa guerra? Foi recente? Você lutou nela, mestre?

O homem encarou Saga com legítimo espanto e sorriu embaraçado. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e a sensação de culpa voltou a afligir sua mente. Amaldiçoou novamente a capacidade que Saga tinha de fazer as perguntas mais indevidas nas horas mais impróprias.

-Não participei dessa guerra... Essa guerra não foi recente. Aconteceu há 200 anos atrás, aproximadamente. Atena enfrentou seu antigo inimigo, o senhor do mundo inferior...

Saga arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

-Hades? – balbuciou o nome, incerto e temeroso.

Hermes meneou a cabeça num silêncio respeitoso e olhou adiante. A luz da casa estava apagada, Kanon deveria ter saído ou ainda estava descansando, recuperando-se da luta da tarde. Olhou de relance para o novo cavaleiro de Gêmeos e pediu desculpas mentalmente, tanto para Saga quanto para Kanon. Tinha uma vaga impressão de como seria o relacionamento dos irmãos daqui pra frente.

Entretanto, adiante seria um problema dos dois. Hermes não levou em consideração esta variável da equação. Sua conta se restringiu até o instante que um deles ganhasse sua armadura.

XXXXXXXXXX

Os dois adentraram a casa e Saga verificou com alívio que seu irmão tinha saído. Foi até o quarto e tirou a armadura, guardando-a na caixa logo em seguida. Hermes observou a face relaxada do garoto e adivinhou seus pensamentos. Virou-se e foi até seu quarto.

Procurou no fundo do seu armário um bolo de cartas. Retirou-as e colocou em cima da cama. Estavam amarradas com uma fita de cetim envelhecido, provavelmente algo que a filha de seu mestre, Cora, deixou pra trás, e leu o endereço e o destinatário delas. Pegou papel, envelope e caneta e começou a redigir uma carta.

"_Santuário de Atena. Grécia, 1973._

_Caros senhor e senhora Mixalis._

_Lembram-se de mim? Sou aquele estrangeiro no Parthenon, Hermes. Levei seus filhos para o Santuário para treiná-los._

_Sinto muito por não terem recebido nenhuma resposta dos garotos, mas eu precisava da total atenção deles aos treinamentos e, infelizmente, a carta dos senhores seria uma distração._

_De qualquer maneira, estou escrevendo para os senhores para avisar que o treinamento foi concluído com êxito. Hoje, Saga tornou-se o mais novo cavaleiro de Gêmeos e agora faz parte da elite dos defensores da deusa Atena. Kanon foi igualmente treinado, mas foi derrotado por seu irmão. Agora ele dará sustentação para Saga em caso de problemas graves aqui no Santuário._

_Atualmente, como os senhores devem saber melhor do que eu, os garotos têm 15 anos. Cresceram bastante, estão quase da minha altura e a tendência, creio, é de crescer ainda mais. Agora eles usam cabelos compridos como os do pai (o senhor ainda tem cabelos compridos? Agora começo a entender de onde os dois tiraram essa idéia...)._

_Enfim... O que eu realmente quero deixar claro é que cumpri minha promessa. Com meus treinamentos e com a boa vontade de seus filhos, eles se transformaram em homens fortes e honrados (s__tarke und geehrte Männer, como eu disse na minha língua)._

_Acho que agora, se não for tarde demais, é possível estabelecer laços familiares sem prejuízos para com os garotos._

_Minha missão chegou ao fim. Foi um prazer guiar Saga e Kanon até aqui e desejo do fundo do coração que eles continuem seguindo o caminho de Atena._

_Perdoem-me por qualquer inconveniente, mas de qualquer forma, tudo está feito e o caminho não tem mais volta._

_Hermes."_

Ao assinar a carta para os pais dos gêmeos, o mestre teve a ligeira impressão de que assinava sua sentença de morte. Riu desse temor e dobrou o papel, colocando-o dentro do envelope e lacrando-o com cera de uma vela antiga que achou no criado-mudo. Achou aquele lacre antiquado, mas não perderia seu tempo procurando cola.

Com seu garrancho, escreveu no envelope o nome e o endereço dos destinatários. Examinou longamente o envelope em suas mãos e novamente sentiu-se culpado pelo que fez, entretanto sabia que era tarde demais para arrependimentos.

Olhou para seu quarto saudosamente e sentiu um certo aperto no peito. A hora que tanto adiara finalmente chegara. Treinou os garotos, um deles assumiu seu lugar e agora sua _raison d'être _(5) finalmente chegara ao fim.

Arrumou seu quarto, dobrou seus lençóis e roupas, guardando-os no armário. Pegou suas roupas velhas, de quando chegara no Santuário e vestiu-as. Constatou, com desagrado, que elas não lhe serviam mais, estavam curtas e puídas. Sacudiu os ombros e dobrou-as, guardando no fundo do armário.

Devido às circunstâncias, acabou obrigado a vestir sua roupa costumeira e deixou as cartas dos gêmeos em cima do criado mudo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Saga estava sentado na mesa da cozinha comendo tranqüilamente um lanche improvisado quando ouviu a porta ranger. Kanon adentrou a casa e parou diante das costas imóveis do irmão que tentava a todo custo se concentrar no que comia.

-Kanon! Você chegou? Sente-se, preparei um lanche.

Ao ouvir sua própria voz calculadamente animada e indiferente, Saga sentiu nojo de si mesmo. Relembrou as palavras do irmão.

"_Saga, você é falso que dói."_

Balançou a cabeça para si mesmo, confirmando o quanto era falso e dissimulado.

-Obrigado, mas não estou com fome.

Kanon aproximou-se da pia e encheu um copo com água. Bebeu-a com largos goles. Os olhos azuis do novo cavaleiro esgueiraram-se curiosos na direção do irmão e avistou com pesar hematomas, cortes e feridas.

"_Essa foi golpe baixo, Saga"_

Saga ficou pensando em diversas maneiras de abordar o assunto, mas não achou nenhuma argumentação satisfatória. No quarto, enquanto se trocava, notou que também tinha alguns cortes e hematomas, mas nada muito feio ou doloroso. Apenas o habitual, como se tivesse treinado no dia. Suspirou infeliz com a sua capacidade de abordagem e terminou de comer.

Kanon observou de soslaio seu irmão comendo e encheu outro copo d'água. O clima estava tenso e notou o esforço sobre-humano que Saga fazia para manter-se natural. Claro que estava decepcionado por ter sido derrotado, entretanto não esperava que Saga deixasse ficar daquela forma.

Eram ou não eram irmãos? Uma derrota, uma vitória, era o suficiente para separá-los? Era isso que os diferenciava? Justamente eles que eram idênticos como reflexos no espelho?! Justamente eles que dependiam um do outro, que sustentavam um ao outro, que apoiavam um ao outro? E o laço fraternal que os unia? Simplesmente foi cortado por causa de vários pedaços dourados dentro de uma caixa dourada que Hermes deixava eles olharem uma vez ou outra? Tudo o que passaram juntos foi uma mentira, um engano? A enorme e suntuosa casa de Gêmeos, no Santuário, tinha mais valor que a família que eles eram? Ser cavaleiro de Gêmeos era algo realmente superior em comparação com um simples aprendiz derrotado?

Essas perguntas começaram a girar na mente de Kanon enquanto ele notava a mastigação ritmada e calculadamente indiferente de Saga. Terminou de beber a água e continuou olhando-o de esguelha. Se fosse para o quarto daria a impressão de que estava bravo e magoado com o irmão, mas se ficasse o clima só pioraria. Além disso, tinha plena certeza que Saga guardara a urna da armadura lá e não sabia se estava preparado para encará-la no momento.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos sentia os olhos de Kanon fixos em seu corpo. Tentou ignorá-los juntando as migalhas de pão num canto.

-Você saiu faz tempo? – puxou um assunto qualquer, apenas para quebrar o clima terrível que se instalara entre ambos.

O gêmeo pôs o copo na pia. Entendeu perfeitamente a dúvida que Saga tinha. Essa pergunta nada mais era do que a maneira educada que o irmão encontrou de se informar sobre quanto tempo ele permaneceu desacordado.

-Sim... Acordei em torno das 3 da tarde. Não dormi ontem à noite.

-É mesmo... – Saga abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas limitou-se a calar.

Os dedos de Kanon tamborilavam pela pia úmida. Não estava disposto a continuar com aquele clima mórbido. Virou-se para sair quando quase topou em seu mestre.

-Tio Hermes?! – exclamou assustado.

-Nada de tio, _petit garçon. _Hermes... H-E-R-M-E-S. Entendeu? Mas que cara é essa? Pensou que eu era algum tipo de ilusão ou fantasma? – sorriu debochado. – Aprenda mais essa comigo, Kanon: ninguém, em nenhum lugar do mundo, será capaz de criar à imagem e perfeição esse homem magnífico que eu sou! O maravilhoso Hermes!

Saga e Kanon riram da falsa modéstia do mestre. Kanon observou o homem se desviar dele e roubar um pedaço de pão da mesa. Parecia tão calmo e agia com tanta naturalidade que se sentiu estranho e sujo por compactuar com a dissimulação de Saga. O mestre continuava sincero e o tratava da mesma maneira como se aquele pesadelo da hora do almoço nunca tivesse acontecido, como se ele tivesse acabado de acordar de um sonho louco.

Os olhos cristalinos do mestre olharam atentamente para os dois. Notou que eles estavam sérios, embora o clima tenso estivesse temporariamente desanuviado.

-Kanon você está bem? Está cheio de ferimentos! Vá tomar um banho e depois desinfete os cortes. A caixa de primeiros socorros está no lugar de sempre, isso se vocês a guardaram no local de sempre. – riu, ao ver a imagem do quarto bagunçado dos dois.

O garoto sorriu. Ficou realmente feliz em saber que seu mestre ainda se importava com ele mesmo tendo sido derrotado. Saga também sorriu. Sabia que Hermes não iria segregá-los por causa de uma derrota. O mestre os encarou com certa surpresa.

-Oras, por que essas caras? Afinal o que estavam pensando? Vocês dois ainda são meus _petit garçons. – _fez uma pausa, os encarou e riu - Acham ridículo? Admito, é ridículo, mas ainda assim é inevitável... Eu os vejo assim. Saga, o menininho dos por quês, e Kanon, o menininho das palavras certas nas horas indevidas.

Ele olhou bem para os meninos e sentiu um grande pesar invadir sua alma.

-Quero que saibam que gostei de treinar vocês. Foi agradável viver com os dois como uma família. – passou por eles e afagou o cabelo dos dois apressadamente, como fizera com os meninos da primeira vez que os vira - Vou sair! Não destruam a casa, ok?

Acenou para eles e fechou a porta, assoviando. Enquanto seu rosto sorria, seu coração era oprimido.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermes deu ordens para um servo enviar a carta no correio. Assim que o homem se afastava, olhou para o céu. A lua já estava no alto. Era uma noite quente e abafada. Ele arfou de leve enquanto subia a colina.

Chegou no topo e parou a alguns metros de distância, sondando o local. Tudo estava escuro e deserto, a única coisa que ouvia era o canto insistente e irritante das cigarras.

Tomou cuidado para esconder seu cosmo. Aproximou-se da casa rústica de madeira. Cuidadosamente, empurrou a porta entreaberta, provavelmente devido ao calor, e adentrou-a, tentando não fazer ruídos.

A sala estava escura, tomada pelo breu e Hermes temeu topar com algo e fazer um estardalhaço. Aguçou a visão e com ajuda do luar, esquadrinhou o piso de madeira e o espaço que tinha de transpor para chegar até o seu objetivo.

Com a elegância e a leveza de um bailarino, caminhou suavemente por entre os colchões espalhados no chão. Tentou não vislumbrar os rostos adormecidos, pois estava num verdadeiro ninho de serpentes.

Embora fosse um mulherengo incorrigível, Hermes achava mais que suficiente se envolver com apenas uma amazona. Uma amazona era mais que suficiente.

Apenas uma amazona para amá-lo ou matá-lo já era perfeito.

Empurrou a porta no fim do corredor e verificou com desprazer que estava trancado. Suspirou e bateu uma vez, de leve. Quase que imediatamente a porta foi aberta. Antes que a mulher pudesse gritar, ele pôs o dedo nos lábios, pedindo silêncio e indicou os corpos exaustos das aprendizes.

Cora fechou a porta à contragosto e o encarou, braços cruzados e possivelmente cara de poucos amigos, imaginou o homem. Ela estava com a máscara.

-O que quer aqui? Os bordéis de Atenas estão fechados?

O homem sorriu diante da pergunta irritada, sarcástica e enciumada.

-Quero conversar com você. Vamos lá fora? Não quero acordar suas alunas.

-Não tenho nada para falar com você. Suma daqui.

-Você vai querer ouvir o que tenho a dizer, Cora. Seu sonho vai se realizar.

A mulher sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem. Prendeu a respiração e se conteve para não demonstrar nada. Abriu a porta e saiu da casa, sendo seguida por ele, ambos silenciosos. Caminharam apressados como dois fugitivos e só pararam próximos de uma campina vasta e escura.

Hermes ficou calado, estudando a melhor maneira de iniciar a conversa. Contar piadas, provocá-la e coisas do tipo seria simples, mas dessa vez falaria a sério com ela. Cora suspirou, exasperada, e cruzou os braços. Sabia que ele só começaria a falar com um incentivo.

-Fale logo, Hermes. Tenho que voltar para ver minhas alunas.

Ele sorriu debochado e provocativo.

-Precisa niná-las? Não acha que já passaram da idade?

-Sua boca só se abre para ridicularizar as pessoas e situações, mas para falar coisas úteis você a mantém fechada. Teve sua chance, Hermes de Gêmeos.

Ela virou as costas e se afastou, porém foi detida pela mão dele puxando seu ombro.

-Fique. Não vou mais brincar. – fechou os olhos e suspirou – Hoje, ao meio-dia, eu deixei de ser cavaleiro. Meus aprendizes lutaram e Saga ganhou. Eu o apresentei para o Grande Mestre de tarde.

-E daí? Quer que eu deseje os parabéns? – ela sorriu sarcástica.

O cavaleiro teve a nítida impressão de ter visto os lábios delas se contraindo num sorriso desdenhoso que só ela sabia fazer.

-A questão é que hoje deixei de ser cavaleiro. Não tenho mais motivos para ficar aqui.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro e sentiu o hálito quente avançar por sua face coberta pela máscara.

-O que vai fazer?

Hermes sentou-se no chão de terra e inclinou o corpo para trás, apoiando-o com as mãos. Fitou o céu e espreitou o brilho das estrelas. No momento que julgou adequado, anunciou:

-Bem... – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e tirou a franja dos olhos – Estou aqui para descobrir. Tenho uma dívida com você. Se eu te pagar ficarei aqui mesmo, **na sua terra**. Caso recuse, voltarei para a minha terra e procurarei as autoridades competentes para me julgar.

A mão dela aproximou-se dos cabelos dele, mas retraiu-se assim que pensou ter roçado neles de leve.

-Você é peixe pequeno. O que as autoridades poderão fazer?

-Não sei... Sei apenas que você tem razão. Não passo de um... – calou-se e fechou os olhos, tentando apagar a palavra que ecoou em sua mente – Depois que seu pai me achou e me treinou, tive consciência que meus atos foram terríveis, mesmo que eu justificasse como cumprimento do dever. Passei todos esses anos sem ter uma noite decente para dormir, imagens terríveis assombravam meus sonhos. E o pior de tudo – ergueu a cabeça e procurou o rosto dela – é que não me arrependo. Acho até que gosto, afinal dessa maneira acabei conhecendo seu pai, meu mestre, e por intermédio dele, você.

Cora suspirou e cravou as unhas nos antebraços, disfarçadamente. Queria acordar daquele sonho a qualquer custo. Desde que o conhecia, antes mesmo dele adotar o nome "Hermes", ele era assim. Terrivelmente ambíguo, achando pontos positivos egoístas no meio de catástrofes.

-Você deveria ter tendência a ser assim, mas depois que serviu aqueles malucos preconceituosos tornou-se esse ser doentio e ambíguo.

O homem se levantou. Ficou diante dela, em silêncio, e encarou a máscara impessoal que ela usava. A tragédia do teatro grego. Meneou a cabeça para si mesmo, aprovando o modo como essa máscara combinava perfeitamente consigo e com sua atual situação. Esticou a mão para tocá-la, mas a mulher recuou e assumiu uma postura defensiva.

-Enjoei da sua máscara. Quero ver seu rosto, faz tempo que não o vejo.

Ela desfez a postura e deixou os braços penderem ao lado do corpo. Ele estendeu o braço e tirou a máscara dela lentamente. Sentiu que lhe faltava o ar, estava realmente emocionado por vê-la novamente.

-Cora... Você continua linda. Muito linda. Senti tanta falta desses seus olhos, dessa sua boca... Dessa sua expressão tranqüila e desafiadora ao mesmo tempo. Sim... Você é muito linda. Muito... – suspirou, embevecido diante da visão do rosto daquela mulher – Me faltam palavras no seu idioma para descrever tudo que me passa pela cabeça.

Cora se aproximou até sentir o hálito quente dele. Não sabia o que fazer com as mãos e acabou segurando a barra da sua túnica leve e sem mangas. Fitou o rosto dele tomada por melancolia, desejo e saudade. Abriu a boca e antes de conseguir exprimir o que queria, deixou um sopro quente escapar de seus lábios incertos.

-Fale na sua língua... Faz tempo que não o ouço vociferando em alemão.

-Poderia lhe falar em francês... A língua do amor, _ma cherie. _(6) – sorriu, igualmente hesitante, afagando os cabelos sedosos e levemente avermelhados da mulher, deslizando o dorso da mão pela face macia, delicada e úmida de suor, típicos da noite grega.

-Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, você falou comigo em alemão. – ela replicou, tirando a máscara da mão dele e deixou-a cair no chão.

O ruído do objeto atingindo a terra agiu como um sinal para ele. Sem pensar e sentindo o corpo inflamado pelo desejo que conteve por tantos anos depois da briga infantil, Hermes lançou-se sobre Cora e começou a falar tudo que pensava no seu alemão duro e seco, intercalando palavras com beijos e carícias, comprimindo-a contra seu corpo. Cora não compreendia quase nada do que ele dizia, mas entendia uma coisa ou outra. Acariciava os cabelos dele, retribuindo seus beijos urgentes e deixou-se tombar no chão, sentindo a grama pinicar suas costas.

A ânsia por se completarem novamente os uniu e ambos relembraram nostalgicamente sua juventude. Abraçaram-se com força, pois sabiam instintivamente que era a última vez, mas não deixaram a certeza abalar o torpor que os tomava.

O ex-cavaleiro de Gêmeos fitou o rosto dela por um longo tempo, desejando absorvê-lo por completo. Fechou os olhos e sorriu para si. Era um fim perfeito. Se tudo acabasse daquela maneira, seria perfeito.

Encostou as costas na grama enquanto ela se aconchegava em seu peito. Seus olhos fixaram-se num ponto qualquer do céu estrelado. No fundo sabia que seu fim não seria perfeito e que a procurara simplesmente porque não queria voltar para sua terra. Não tinha ninguém lá e não tinha a menor lógica ser julgado por algo que fizera há muito anos, que todos procuravam esquecer e que o deixavam oscilando entre arrependimento e apatia.

No fundo, tudo o que mais queria era que Cora aceitasse seu pagamento e cobrasse sua dívida.

XXXXXXXXXX

Metal contra metal rangeu de forma sinistra. As mãos pálidas e enrugadas, donas de juntas nodosas, puxaram um fio de qualquer jeito e atirou-o ao chão, desdenhosamente, junto a um emaranhado de fios cortados.

O fio estava envelhecido, mas ainda assim era possível vislumbrar um certo viço nas cores que tinha. Azul cristalino e vermelho vinho.

-Fim. – sentenciou Átropos, deixando a tesoura de lado por um instante.

Outra mulher, Lachesis, pegou a balança dourada e guardou-a no devido lugar.

-Hoje foi um dia cheio... – comentou Clotho, ainda encarando o brilho dourado da balança – Quem diria! O fio delicado conseguiu derrotar esse fio mesclado...

-É o Destino. Ninguém escapa dele. – disse Átropos, indiferente, voltando a pegar a tesoura.

-Hoje teve duelos até depois da Hora Morta! Os homens não se cansam de arriscar a vida por motivos cretinos. – falou Lachesis, examinando a Trama do Destino.

-É o Destino. Ninguém escapa dele. – repetiu Átropos como um mantra, fazendo Lachesis revirar os olhos de puro tédio.

-Vejam irmãs! – alardeou Clotho, mostrando a tapeçaria – Outro fio começou a se entrelaçar no caminho de um dos fios gêmeos!

-Esse fio foi o que a balança escolheu? – indagou Lachesis, examinando o fio que se entrelaçava ao fio rubro.

-O próprio. – confirmou a donzela.

A mulher examinou o fio com atenção redobrada e verificou que o fio avermelhado acabara se entrelaçando a um outro fio velho. Encarou Átropos indignada.

-Átropos! Como pode deixar essa coisa velha na nossa tapeçaria?! Olha que desastre! O nosso desenho sendo estragado por isso! Valia mais a pena deixar esse fio misturado que você cortou agora na trama do que essa coisa velha e desbotada!

-Não me dê ordens, Lachesis! Eu corto os fios que não tem mais utilidade e esse fio de péssima aparência ainda tem uma utilidade. Você mesma pode ver.

Lachesis observou o fio com indisfarçável repugnância e o soltou.

-Pois bem, logo terá um fim rápido e ninguém sentirá sua falta.

O silêncio voltou a reinar no Salão da Eternidade, cada mulher exercendo sua função com precisão e sem ruídos.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suspirou ao ver a casa antiga. Sua mente foi invadida por lembranças que desejava esquecer. No tempo que viveu ali era feliz. Tinha seu pai; seu primo e depois o estrangeiro que se tornou aprendiz de seu pai.

Agora tudo que lhe restava era uma casa velha onde os aprendizes do estrangeiro moravam; seu primo e somado à isso, sua casa com suas alunas.

Um silêncio perturbador envolvia a casa. Adentrou-a sem pedir licença, pois ainda considerava sua. Notou que tudo estava como antes, porém mais velho.

-Aquele inútil... Nem para restaurar a casa ou comprar coisas novas. – resmungou, sentando-se numa cadeira da cozinha.

-Ei, Kanon... Você achou alguma coisa para comer? – indagou uma voz sonolenta, vinda do quarto.

O garoto saiu de cueca do quarto, espreguiçando-se, quando sentiu a presença de alguém. Abriu o olho e deparou-se com a amazona que adorava brigar com seu mestre.

-C-CORA!? – berrou aterrorizado e correu de volta para o quarto, para se vestir.

A porta rangeu e um assovio satisfeito adentrou a cozinha.

-SAGA HOJE DEMOS SORTE! AQUELA MULHER SAIU MAIS CEDO E EU CONSEGUI PEGAR UM MONTE DE COISA DA DESPENSA DELA! VAMOS COMER COMO – o entusiasmo de Kanon murchou ao ver aquela máscara terrível – reis...

Cora balançou a cabeça reprovadora.

-Realmente vocês são aprendizes de Hermes! Então são vocês que roubam a minha dispensa?! Sabe quantas meninas eu castiguei por isso?

Kanon baixou a cabeça e entregou a comida para Cora, mas ela o ignorou. Saga saiu do quarto vestido e deu um tapa na testa ao ver a comida em cima da mesa.

-Maldição! – murmurou.

A amazona se levantou e os encarou.

-Podem ficar com a casa do meu pai. Meu pai confiou esta casa para Hermes e ele passou-a para vocês. Como Saga se tornou cavaleiro e ficou com a casa de Gêmeos, Kanon fica com a casa para morar. – o tom dela se alterou e ficou ameaçador – Parem de assaltar a minha despensa ou irei pulverizá-los. Conheço as técnicas de Gêmeos muito bem.

Ela abriu a porta, mas os gêmeos a seguiram.

-Ei, moça!

-Cora!

-Ei! Espera ai! Onde está o nosso mestre?

-Faz uma semana que não o vemos!

Cora parou, mas permaneceu de costas.

-Então vocês nunca mais o verão... Mas não creio que ele foi embora sem se despedir de vocês. Não é do feitio dele.

Saga e Kanon se entreolharam. As palavras de Hermes na última vez que o viram, de noite, começaram a fazer sentido. Quando eles voltaram a olhar para a porta, Cora não estava mais ali.

Instintivamente eles sabiam que ela sabia o paradeiro do mestre, mas também sabiam que ela nada diria. Voltaram a atenção para a comida sobre a mesa e começaram a preparar o café, pesarosos e com a irritante certeza de que nunca mais o veriam.

Mastigaram pão e beberam um café morno, adoçado com o adeus que prendiam nos lábios. Adeus palavras emboladas e salada de línguas. Adeus tio Hermes. Ele odiava ser chamado de tio, mas justamente por isso era "tio".

Os dois serviram-se com mais café e o líquido escuro e amargo travou na garganta sufocada ao invés de ajudá-los a digerir a situação.

XXXXXXXXXX

Saga voltou para casa tarde. Não tinha muito que fazer no Santuário, mas ainda assim procurava se enturmar com os demais cavaleiros, embora a maioria dos dourados estivessem ocupados treinando aprendizes para substituí-los. Eles não eram tão velhos, eram até novos, mas já preparavam uma nova safra de jovens guerreiros.

Encontrou seu irmão deitado no colchão de Hermes, adormecido. Meses se passaram e conforme os monossílabos de Cora, ele nunca mais voltou. O garoto sentou-se na cadeira bamba da cozinha e repassou mentalmente as coisas relevantes que aconteceu nesses tempos entre ele e seu irmão.

No decorrer da semana sem notícias do mestre, Saga e Kanon procuraram pelo quarto de Hermes alguma pista que pudesse esclarecer seu paradeiro, mas foi inútil. A busca só não foi totalmente infrutífera porque eles encontraram uma pilha de cartas amarradas com uma fita de cetim, endereçadas para eles.

Assim que tocaram nos envelopes perceberam como o quarto estava organizado e notaram a disposição das cartas, num local visível e chamativo. Somente nesse instante os gêmeos perceberam que Hermes calculara tudo isso. A visita de Cora, na semana seguinte, só serviu para confirmar as suspeitas de ambos.

Saga desfez o laço e deixou a fita de lado. Ao ler o nome dele e do irmão sentiu uma alegria indizível ao constatar que seus pais não os esqueceram como ambos julgavam. Eles leram e releram as cartas e as arrumaram do jeito que o mestre deixara, por ordem de data.

Com desagrado perceberam que o espaçamento entre as datas de envio foram aumentando exponencialmente até simplesmente pararem. A princípio, as cartas eram enviadas semanalmente. Depois quinzenalmente. Mensalmente. Semestralmente. Anualmente... E assim foi até parar. A última carta datava de 1970. Fazia 3 anos que não recebiam mais notícias de seus pais. Ou melhor, fazia 3 anos que Hermes não recebia notícias de seus pais.

Será que poderiam chamá-los de "pais" ou seria muita ousadia? Fazia anos que não os viam, precisamente 9 anos. Os irmãos lembravam-se vagamente de seus pais, o modo como eles os tratavam, a empregada da casa, o costume de celebrar o aniversário no Parthenon... Saga e Kanon preservavam essas lembranças com muito esforço, cada um contando ao outro, pedaços fragmentados das memórias para manter as lembranças vivas, sonhar e talvez, enganar a si mesmos.

Entretanto, desde que leram as cartas, logo depois de Saga ser sagrado cavaleiro, nenhum dos dois voltou a conversar como antes. Agora, os fragmentos de memórias corriam o risco de serem apagados de suas mentes oprimidas por crimes ignorados, por uma armadura dourada.

Saga retomou a análise sobre sua família. Nem ele e nem Kanon sabiam do que os pais gostavam, o que eles faziam, se tinham outros filhos, no que trabalhavam. A vida deles mudara totalmente assim que adentraram o Santuário. Brincavam pouco, estudavam muito e treinavam até a exaustão.

Os gêmeos se aplicaram diariamente ao treino, cada um à sua maneira. Entretanto, no fim de tudo, apenas um foi contemplado. Agora, lá estavam os dois, se evitando, se esquivando, se estranhando.

Infelizmente, Hermes se esqueceu de ensinar-lhes sobre comunicação ou sobre como conviver com a derrota, como dividir o teto com a pessoa que roubou um sonho de infância, um sonho partilhado. Realmente os cálculos do mestre limitaram-se até o instante em que um dos dois ocupasse seu lugar.

O garoto suspirou de leve, sentiu-se como um bandido. Temeu ter suspirado alto demais e ter acordado Kanon. Não queria acordá-lo, queria evitá-lo o quanto pudesse, aproveitar os instantes solitários para organizar suas idéias. Ele era um bandido e Kanon era uma vítima, mas o que podiam fazer? Era uma batalha, um dos dois tinham de ganhar. O mundo era dualista, tudo que existe na face da Terra possui seu oposto e necessita dele para existir.

Luz e trevas, yin e yang, dia e noite, céu e inferno, bem e mal. As coisas se apresentavam assim diante de qualquer um.

-Eu poderia não ter lutado. Mas então daria a armadura de mão beijada para Kanon e ele também não me perdoaria. Nós dois poderíamos ter conversado e combinado de não lutar um contra o outro. Mas Hermes seria forçado a escolher um de nós ou então eles nos abandonaria e procuraria outros garotos para treinar e passar a armadura. Maldição... O Destino brinca conosco... – murmurou para si, tamborilando o tampo da mesa, irritado.

O sumiço do mestre agravou a situação entre eles. Saga tinha a impressão de que um abismo os separava. Para não humilhar Kanon ou passar a impressão de que estava esnobando-o, começou a deixar a armadura de Gêmeos no Santuário há um mês.

Derrotado com a constatação daqueles fatos, Saga decidiu fazer qualquer coisa naquele instante, menos pensar. Quanto mais pensava, pior se sentia. Vasculhou a despensa e começou a improvisar um jantar. Poderia ter comido no Santuário ou com Aquiles, amigo de seu mestre, e Aiolos, mas desistira. Não podia deixar seu irmão de lado e correr o risco que o abismo entre eles crescesse ainda mais.

Tanto ele quanto Kanon passaram a vida inteira treinando e agora, de uma hora pra outra, tudo se acabou, um ganhou e outro perdeu. Um está na luz e o outro nas trevas. Era uma situação cruel e desumana que nenhum dos dois jamais imaginara passar.

Eles eram uma família, só tinham um ao outro. Saga compreendia o fato de Hermes ter escondido que treinava os dois para disputarem algo, mas não aprovou o método utilizado.

Agora a comunicação entre os dois estava comprometida. Talvez, irremediavelmente comprometida. Saga sentia que ferira o orgulho de Kanon derrotando-o com um golpe que desenvolvera numa noite insone. Mas o que fazer? O mal já estava feito e não tinha mais o que fazer.

-O que tem pro jantar?

A voz sonolenta de Kanon acordou Saga de suas divagações. Virou-se abruptamente e o fitou constrangido e assustado.

-Salada. Sem acesso à despensa da Cora estamos sem nada.

Kanon esfregou os olhos e o encarou indiferente.

-Você poderia ter comido no Santuário. – fez uma pausa e exibiu um sorriso caústico - Lá, pelo que eu soube, a **elite** dourada pode comer no refeitório uma refeição especial. Café, almoço e jantar. Agora você vai ter que se contentar com a humilde refeição da minha casa.

Saga suspirou. Colocou uma travessa na mesa e temperou-a com azeite e sal. "Minha casa"? Então seu irmão o considerava um convidado inesperado, um visitante desagradável, um invasor?!

-Prefiro comer aqui. – replicou sério, tentando ignorar o despeito de Kanon.

-Não se importa de comer com um perdedor? Talvez isso seja contagioso ou não seja bem visto pelas pessoas do Santuário. Assim como não é de bom tom que as pessoas descubram que nós somos gêmeos. – continuou sorrindo, enquanto pegava uma folha de alface e a enfiava na boca.

-Não vim comer com um perdedor. Vim jantar com meu irmão... Se quiser pode aparecer no Santuário e contar a todos que somos irmãos. Hermes não está mais aqui para forçar você ou à mim a ficarmos calados. – replicou cansado, sentando-se e encarando a travessa sem apetite.

-Não estou com vontade de conhecer ninguém do Santuário... Eles nem se deram ao trabalho de saber quem foi o cara derrotado por você... – encarou Saga com certa repugnância e pegou pratos e talheres – Além do mais, você não manda em mim. Mesmo sendo meu irmão mais velho, ou sendo o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, você definitivamente não manda em mim. – sorriu debochado e imitou o irmão – _Sim Kanon... Se quiser pode aparecer no **meu** Santuário e contar a todos que somos irmãos. Hermes não está mais aqui para forçar você ou à mim a ficarmos calados. **Eu deixo! Eu, o grandioso e poderoso, Saga de Gêmeos, permito que você, Kanon vá para o meu Santuário! Aliás, também permito que jante comigo. Veja quantas honrarias eu lhe concedo. Erga as mãos à Atena e agradeça a deusa!**_

Saga revirou os olhos e serviu-se da salada.

-Não seja ridículo Kanon. Eu não disse e nem pensei em nada disso. Ao invés de se sentir tão coitadinho, você deveria jantar logo antes que essa porcaria que eu fiz perca totalmente o sabor.

Os olhos de Kanon esquadrinharam o rosto exausto e contido do irmão. Sentiu-se invadido pela nostálgica lembrança dos tempos em que não tinham obrigações, cuja única obrigação era fugir dos treinos e se esconder do mestre.

Ele sabia que no fundo, Saga se esforçava muito para parecer bem, para não magoar seus sentimentos, para respeitar sua derrota, para tratá-lo como sempre. Para o irmão, a armadura nada mais era que uma conseqüência, nada muito importante. Ou pelo menos era isso que queria aparentar. Entretanto para Kanon, aquela atitude bondosa, respeitável e modesta de Saga o tirava do sério. Apenas aumentava sua vontade de torturá-lo, incriminá-lo e ser mais e mais sarcástico e ácido.

Saga sempre foi assim, impecável. Irrepreensível. Perfeito, embora tivesse inúmeras imperfeições. Saga sempre foi assim, mas antes nada disso o incomodava. Entretanto, agora, Kanon julgava as atitudes responsáveis, impecáveis e perfeitas do irmão um verdadeiro fardo.

Será que no fundo, tudo que queria era chamar a atenção do irmão? Tudo o que queria era que Saga o humilhasse? Tudo o que queria era ver a alegria incontrolável e não calculada do irmão, esfregando a armadura em sua cara diariamente? Ele percebeu que Saga não trazia mais a armadura para casa. Agora, nem admirá-la ao longe como fazia com o mestre poderia. Até isso Saga queria privá-lo? Saga se esforçava tanto para não magoá-lo, tanto para não esnobá-lo... Será que Saga não percebia que essa preocupação só o magoava e fomentava seu despeito e sua sensação de inferioridade perante ele?

Kanon sentiu que sua análise estava prejudicada pela fome ou por qualquer outra coisa que não conseguiu identificar. Acabou rendido por aquelas coisas verdinhas que caíram em seu prato.

-Então vamos jantar antes que essa salada pareça pior do que realmente está. – começou a comer a salada, distraído e cansado.

O silêncio instalara-se totalmente na mesa sendo quebrado somente pela mastigação de ambos. Assim que terminaram o jantar vegetariano, Kanon achou um pão velho e dividiu dando uma parte para o irmão. Molhou sua parte no azeite que sobrara na travessa vazia e comeu em silêncio.

A verdade é que não se importava com a armadura. Durante todo esse tempo sem se falarem direito, Kanon lembrou que desde o princípio Hermes queria levar somente Saga para o Santuário. Por insistência do pai que ele levou ambos. Quem viu o mestre e falou com ele primeiro foi Saga, não ele. Quem queria brincar de cavaleiro era Saga, não ele. Ele apenas foi tragado nessa correnteza. Apenas queria brincar e ter as mesmas coisas que seu irmão mais velho. Era crime querer algo? Era crime querer as coisas que o irmão queria?

Na verdade, Saga era um espelho para si. Ele imitava o irmão. Mas quem não imita ninguém? Todos somos cópias de alguém, não existe originais. Educar crianças não era isso? Ações contínuas e demonstrações visíveis do que se pode ou não fazer, do certo e do errado? Não se exigia delas que imitem as atitudes certas dos adultos e ignorassem as erradas?

Os homens nada mais eram que espelhos. Todos eram espelhos e cada um refletia uma imagem para outro e outro e assim sucessivamente... Um círculo que variava, ora virtuoso, ora vicioso.

Ele olhou para seu irmão que comia o pão seco e sorriu levemente descontraído. Aquelas lembranças eram a chave de tudo.

-Nunca quis a armadura. Apenas me deixei levar pelas circunstâncias, embalado pela voz cheia de sotaque estranho do tio Hermes... Nada além disso. – pensou e tomou fôlego, disparando - Já que você tem acesso à comida do refeitório, você poderia pegar e trazê-la aqui pra gente comer. Melhor do que esse capim. Já que um de nós se deu bem, então vamos usufruir os benefícios **juntos**.

Saga ergueu os olhos e cruzou o olhar com o do irmão. Viu que ele parecia tranqüilo. Não saberia dizer o que Kanon pensara, mas sentia que o abismo estava para diminuir. Talvez jogando terra e mais terra, até tampar aquele enorme buraco... Seria trabalhoso, mas as pessoas só conseguem as coisas se esforçando. Ele numa ponta e Kanon na outra... Sim, talvez os dois conseguissem derrotar esse abismo.

Sorriu para Kanon, um sorriso sincero e despreocupado como há muito tempo não exibia.

-Acho que não posso fazer isso. Deve ser errado.

Kanon revirou os olhos.

-Você é muito certinho!

-Por isso você quer me tentar?

O irmão mais novo fitou Saga e começou a tirar a louça da mesa.

-Não quero te tentar Saga. – fez uma pausa e sorriu, com uma cara de quem sabia um grande segredo – Ainda não...

Saga riu da piada do irmão e Kanon o acompanhou em seu riso.

XXXXXXXXXX

Depois da noite da salada, o relacionamento entre ambos melhorou, porém vivia oscilando. Uma palavra dita de mau jeito, um olhar atravessado, alguma provocação banal e Saga já ficava na defensiva enquanto Kanon desfiava um rosário, diariamente renovado, de provocações e piadas.

Saga acabou se habituando a viver na defensiva, pisando em ovos enquanto estava próximo do irmão, mas julgava isso um incômodo. Tinha a impressão de que não mais poderia, de que não mais conseguiria ser sincero com ele e consigo mesmo.

Ficava sempre pensando nisso, enquanto vagava solitariamente pelo Santuário e os arredores. Às vezes conversava com Aiolos. Até apreciava isso, o garoto só era um ano mais novo que ele e o irmão, o que não era uma diferença tão absurda. Gostava de ouvi-lo falar sobre os treinos e comparar os mestres, mas não conseguia ser sincero com o amigo.

Intimamente culpava Hermes por isso, afinal foi ele que deixou claro que queria Kanon escondido, mantido como segredo de estado. Poderia contar tudo assim que desse na telha, mas por algum motivo desconhecido gostava do jeito como as coisas estavam. Talvez por que essa era a primeira vez na vida que realmente vivia separado do irmão.

O fato é que ninguém sabia que ele tinha um irmão e, principalmente, ninguém sabia que eles eram gêmeos. Nada de comparações, confusões ou qualquer outro possível e desagradável mal-entendido.

Agora ele era ele. Saga era Saga e ninguém mais além de Saga. Não tinha um espelho, um gêmeo, uma cópia. Era sozinho e fazia o que bem entendia, não tinha nenhum apêndice prendendo-o, imitando-o ou culpando-o.

Pensar dessa forma lhe dava a impressão de que era egoísta e desalmado, mas o garoto sentia um prazer indescritível nessa vida à parte. Analisava qual dos dois Sagas eram verdadeiros, o que vivia com Kanon ou o que passeava pelo Santuário. Gostava de seu irmão, mas estava realmente gostando dessa sensação de liberdade que jamais experimentara por todos esses anos.

Saga se sentia tão bem, tão feliz, que queria correr e gritar para todos o quanto Deus era maravilhoso e o agraciava com a dádiva de ser livre.

Cheio de amor pela vida, pela liberdade e um desejo de encontrar alguma maneira de retribuir a bondade de Atena por tê-lo escolhido como seu defensor, o jovem cavaleiro de Gêmeos saía pelo Santuário ajudando os cavaleiros ou mesmo os servos com algum serviço; brincava com as crianças, protegia garotas e matronas de homens mau-intencionados e tratava dos ferimentos e das doenças mais simples das pessoas da vila próxima dali.

Fazia tudo isso cheio de carinho e sem jamais distinguir qualquer pessoa, sem querer saber se poderiam pagá-lo; sem querer saber se eram cavaleiros, amazonas, servos ou simples camponeses; sem querer aceitar as ofertas das garotas locais que suspiravam ao vê-lo passar; sem querer, desejar ou cobiçar absolutamente nada.

Aquele modo de classificar as pessoas conforme o trabalho que exerciam, pela família à que pertenciam, pelo sexo ou idade eram simplesmente ignoradas por Saga. Ele não pensava nas convenções e realmente agia como o mestre lhe ensinara, procurando olhar além da essência, sem julgar valores absolutos, sem querer ser o dono da verdade.

Era justo. Se tratava um bem, trataria a todos igualmente. Se salvava um, salvaria a todos. Se conversava com um, conversaria com todos. Agir daquela maneira deixava Saga tranqüilo e aumentava ainda mais o desejo de fazer mais e mais coisas boas, conforme o Grande Mestre lhe falara no dia que se tornou cavaleiro.

No Santuário, Saga virou foco da atenção dos cavaleiros e amazonas dali não somente pela sua bondade, mas também por sua força. Seus golpes eram elegantes e precisos, sua cosmo-energia resplandecia por todo o lugar.

Fora isso, certo dia nas Arenas, o garoto deixou a todos deslumbrados diante do inusitado brilho da "Explosão Galáctica", golpe que Aquiles, antigo cavaleiro de Sagitário e mestre de Aiolos, jurava que não fazia parte das lições de Hermes. Se Hermes não o ensinara, então Saga criou o próprio golpe e isso elevou ainda mais a sua categoria de prodígio.

Logo, tanto no vilarejo quanto no Santuário, Saga de Gêmeos tornou-se o principal assunto de todos. As pessoas estavam pasmas diante de um garoto assim. Mesmo sendo jovem já era cavaleiro de ouro, e era tão sério, tão impecável, tão justo...

Não se exibia por ser um cavaleiro, ao contrário, encarava sua posição no Santuário como uma graça e uma vontade de Atena. Não se superestimava por ter criado um golpe, acreditava que foi mero golpe de sorte. Não era grosseiro com os servos, os tratava como iguais. Não tentava tirar vantagem dos homens humildes e das mulheres simplórias do vilarejo. Era um verdadeiro cavaleiro. Aprendiz de Hermes de Gêmeos... Mas nem Hermes se portava tão bem. O estrangeiro tinha alguns vícios condenáveis e um passado desconhecido.

Mas seu aprendiz era perfeito. Hermes fizera um bom trabalho.

Um excelente trabalho.

Saga era simplesmente perfeito. Perfeito.

Tão perfeito quanto Deus...

Sim... Saga de Gêmeos era igual a Deus.

Finalmente Atena escolheu alguém valoroso para sua confraria.

Um garoto divino... Igual a Deus.

XXXXXXXXXX

Semanas se passaram e seu relacionamento com Saga ia de mal a pior, assim como seu humor. A falta do que fazer, a falta de um objetivo em sua vida, deixava Kanon irritado consigo mesmo. Se tivesse ganho a armadura sua vida seria bem diferente. Mas o que se pode fazer? Saga realmente merecia ser o cavaleiro de Gêmeos...Ele tinha sido o escolhido de Hermes desde o princípio.

Ao aplacar seu inconformismo, Kanon saiu de casa. Seus dias eram recheados de tédio e fome. Passava dias inteiros sem fazer nada. Leu e releu os livros que o mestre deixara para trás, limpou a casa, mudou móveis de lugar, empenhou seu espírito a fazer qualquer atividade que lhe distraísse. Resolveu ir até o vilarejo e comprar alguma comida em troca de ajuda na colheita dos moradores.

Assim que adentrou a vila um grupo de menininhos correu até ele, mas Kanon os ignorou.

-Saga, vem brincar com a gente! É esconde-esconde!

-Você tá nos devendo! Ontem você ajudou o pai da Maria e nem falou com a gente!

O rapaz encarou os meninos e ficou parado, por alguns instantes, tentando entender o que acontecia quando uma idosa se aproximou dele, encurvada.

-Cavaleiro de Gêmeos! Que bom que veio hoje! Poderia me ajudar? Aquele ungüento que você fez naquele dia melhorou e muito meu reumatismo... Poderia fazer de novo?

Antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa para se explicar e desfazer o mal-entendido, Kanon viu que todos do lugar estavam em volta dele, tratando-o como Saga ou como cavaleiro de Gêmeos, pedindo ajuda; agradecendo algum favor; querendo sua atenção.

Obviamente eles conheciam Saga e o confundiram com ele. Saga, seu irmão, tornou-se herói daquela gente. Ouviu algumas pessoas lhe chamarem de Deus. Viu outras se benzendo e inúmeras mãos tentando tocá-lo nos ombros ou pegar em suas mãos, e quando conseguiam tal proeza afastavam-se reverentes como se tivessem sido abençoadas por um santo.

No meio da confusão, Kanon distinguia algumas vozes no meio da multidão.

-... Atena escolheu muito bem ao admiti-lo para sua elite. O cavaleiro de Gêmeos é o melhor homem do mundo...

-... o mais justo e gentil! – exclamou um comerciante

-O mais forte! Além de perfeito! Suas atitudes são irrepreensíveis...

-Ele é lindo! A mulher que ele amar será tão abençoada! Ai, ai... – suspirou uma jovem, olhando-o languidamente.

-... e então, ouvi dizer que o golpe dele faz todo o Santuário brilhar...

-Ele tem um poder enorme... O brilho que emana de seu cosmo empalidece o sol, a lua e as estrelas! É a mais pura verdade! Ouvi isso de um guarda do Santuário! E ele...

-... e só tem 15 anos! Tão jovem e tão responsável! É um prodígio! Atena realmente...

-... uma serva direta do Grande Mestre me garantiu que ele vai virar o novo Grande Mestre do Santuário!

-... mas é claro que é uma sábia decisão! Saga é justo e compreensivo. Será perfeito como Grande Mestre!

-O Grande Mestre pode descansar em paz agora que Saga está no Santuário!

-... ele transmite tanta paz em seu olhar. São olhos tão puros, tão azuis... Dá pra sentir que somos abençoados só dele pousar os olhos em cada um de nós.

-Sim... Deus existe e Saga de Gêmeos é igual à Ele! É a personificação D'Ele!

Kanon encarou a todos e sentiu um ímpeto de gritar, correr pra longe daquela seita de adoradores de seu irmão, de sumir, de ir para qualquer lugar onde ninguém soubesse da existência de seu irmão mais velho.

Como se estivesse anestesiado, o garoto abriu caminho no meio do grupo e fez o caminho de volta. Sentiu que tudo que acontecia não era com ele, o que de certa forma era verdade. Vislumbrou acenos, viu as crianças o acompanharem até a saída da vila, os adultos berrando despedidas e desejando boa sorte.

Ficou um longo tempo calado e pensativo, olhos fixos nos próprios pés, caminhando em linha reta, mas distanciando-se consideravelmente de sua casa.

Saga era amado, querido e venerado. Era o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. O bondoso e justo cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Um cara lindo e abençoado cujas garotas suspiravam. Um garoto forte e promissor, tão responsável, tão forte! Dono de um golpe que empalidece os astros. Saga brinca com crianças e cuida de velhinhas reumáticas. As pessoas o reverenciam por onde ele passa. Atena tem muita sorte por ele fazer parte da sua elite de ouro. As pessoas se sentem abençoadas só por estar diante dos olhos dele ou apenas por tocá-lo.

Saga é a personificação de Deus.

Sem que pudesse conter ou simplesmente ignorar, tentando amenizar com pensamentos conformados, Kanon explodiu, exasperado. Ele extravasou de uma só vez uma cosmo-energia assoladora que se espalhou como uma bomba, atingindo tudo ao redor.

-SAGA NÃO É DEUS! SAGA É TÃO HUMANO QUANTO EU! ELE NÃO PERSONIFICA NADA! ELE ERRA TANTO QUANTO EU! NOSSO MESTRE O REPREENDIA SEMPRE! ELE NÃO É PERFEITO! SAGA NÃO TEM NADA DE ABENÇOADO! ATENA NÃO TEM SORTE ALGUMA POR TER ELE COMO CAVALEIRO! AQUELA ARMADURA ERA PRA SER MINHA! COM QUE DIREITO SAGA A ROUBOU DE MIM? SÓ POR QUE É CERTINHO, PERFEITINHO?! EU SOU IGUAL À ELE! TÃO IGUAL QUE TODOS NOS CONFUNDEM! EU TAMBÉM SOU LINDO E POSSO TORNAR QUALQUER UMA NUMA CRIATURA ABENÇOADA EM INSTANTES! EU TAMBÉM SEI FAZER ESSES UNGUENTOS RIDÍCULOS! EU TAMBÉM POSSO BRINCAR COM CRIANÇAS! EU POSSO REPRODUZIR O MESMO GOLPE QUE EMPALIDECE OS ASTROS! COM QUE DIREITO SAGA PODE VIRAR DEUS?!

O garoto caiu de joelhos no chão de terra. Sentia o coração bater aos pulos, a respiração descompassada e o gosto salgado de lágrimas. Passou a língua em volta da boca e as sorveu, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida até sentir gosto de sangue.

-Saga... Você me tirou tudo que tenho, tudo que eu quis... Por todos esses anos me enganou, me usou... Hoje em dia eu percebo como fui tolo por cair em seus truques. Você nunca se importou comigo ou com o nosso laço fraterno. A única coisa que você queria era a armadura e a reverência de todos. Você me fez sentir mal e culpado, quando eu me surpreendia desejando a armadura. Eu fiquei vários meses tentando me conformar, tentando me lembrar das palavras de Hermes e do acordo entre ele e nossos pais. Tudo mentira... Tudo para me conformar e para tentar manter a nossa amizade, já que você é o único parente que me restou...

Kanon se levantou, passou a mão pela franja, desgrudando-a da testa e fitou o céu, num misto de decepção e ódio.

-É... Chega de mentiras Saga. Você pode ter me enganado, mas não vou deixar você enganar essa gente. Nem esse povinho da vila ou as pessoas do Santuário. Chegou a hora de você mostrar sua verdadeira face... Sua falsidade, sua falta de escrúpulos, sua indiferença perante os sentimentos alheios... Você não é Deus, Saga, meu irmão... Você é o próprio Mal e eu vou provar isso para todos.

O garoto se afastou decidido, estava disposto a ir até o fim no seu novo objetivo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fiando, fiando sem parar, as Moiras continuavam a fiar sem cessar. A Trama do Destino nem mesmo chegara ao seu meio, ainda era apenas o começo de algo mais grandioso e respeitável.

Lachesis examinava alguns fios e distribuía-lhes funções variadas, tudo com o objetivo de adornar a tapeçaria. Seus olhos perspicazes viram que tal qual a profecia que fizeram, o fio rubro, o derrotado, começara a desviar seu caminho conforme sua irmã Clotho fiava incansavelmente.

-A profecia está se cumprindo... – murmurou a mulher.

Átropos exibiu um sorriso desdenhoso e anuiu de seu lugar.

-É como eu sempre digo, irmã... É o Destino. Ninguém escapa dele.

**Notas:**

"Deplorável", em francês.

"Com licença, desculpe", em francês.

"Boa tarde", em alemão.

"Ajoelhe-se, garotinho", primeiro alemão e depois francês.

"Razão de ser, de existir", em francês.

"Minha querida", em francês.

**Confissões da autora empolgada (e com dúvidas cruéis )**

Nossa! Kurumada manja de mitologia, mas de matemática não saca nada! XD Vamos à matemática de CDZ:

-Shion tem 200 e cacetadas.

-Saga se torna cavaleiro e zoa o Santuário aos 15 aninhos, em 1973.

-A diferença de idade entre Saga e Mu é de 8 anos.

-Logo, Mu tinha 7 anos quando Saga finalmente mandou Shion pro além XDDD (o vovô se atrasou pra pegar o trem da morte XD)

-Mas Mu foi treinado por Shion...

Agora alguém me diz (pensa rápido! XD): Com quantos anos Mu foi treinado? Entre 4 e 5 anos?! oO""" (dúvidas cruéis XD)

Isso é absurdo, mesmo num universo de cosmo-energia! Ù.u

Outro absurdo que eu mantive (e até arranjei uma "explicação" para isso) é o fato de ninguém (eu disse NINGUÉM) conhecer a existência dos gêmeos! XD

Kurumada cabulou as aulas de Matemática, fumou e bebeu todas e daí nasceu cdz! XD Salve Kuru-Kuru XD De qualquer maneira, estou amando por os pingos nos "is" que faltam na vida do Saga XD

Fiquei chateada... O mestre do Saguinha morreu TT Eu gosto tanto do Hermes ú.u Imagino que os leitores da fic vão amar, soltar fogos e etc, afinal não vai mais rolar salada de línguas, mas ah... ú.u

Mas enfim... Vou fazer uma side dele com a Cora!! XD Já tenho escrito faz praticamente 2 anos e vou lançar logo XD Por isso leitores, peço que a acompanhem É só eu lançar um capítulo de outra fic que eu faço e daí lanço essa XD

Me prolonguei demais por hoje... Vou indo XD

Bjao pra todos Pra Flávia-Shunrei e pra Akane Kittsune, fã de casais coadjuvantes XD (Hermes e Cora agradecem a preferência XD)

Até a próxima XD


End file.
